Neo Aposynthesi
by 505 Brigade
Summary: A slight crossover of Highschool of the Dead anime and Megaman series, which they are born in a world where zombie rise to destroy the world. X being a gun nerd, Roll become overbearing to Bass, and Zero getting unsubtle romance plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a story about Zero and the rest of the Megaman characters living in a world that haven't invented the amazing technology of reploids and mechaniloids, as the summary says i'm putting Megaman series into a world as we know it now, 2015 to be exact, i want to put the technologies of the story to what we have now.**

 **Apologize for any typos and misformats, i have a shitty internet connection.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

* * *

The Sudden Changes

"So...you still babysitting that girl?"Asked Bass, puffing another smoke from his mild cigar.

Zero rolled his eye, not wanting to answer that sarcastic question, he had been asked this too often by Bass until it annoys Zero by just hearing the word 'babysit'.

Zero doesn't even like that term used to look after Ciel.

"Can you please stop saying that i'm babysitting her? I am TAKING CARE of her, that doesn't mean i have to watch over her until she is asleep...!"Zero replied, his tone are mixed with his annoyance of this older brother.

Bass sweep his cigar's ashes from the railings, letting it fall to the school yard, Zero wonders sometimes, how can he keep smoking around the school ground without any suspicion from the teachers?

"Well, you seem to be flying in that head of yours for some time now, so i'm wondering if you can keep 'taking care' of her when she is like that...?"

Zero turned his head toward his friend, Bass smug expression replied Zero's intense stare, which prompted him to ask back "Like what?"

Bass chuckled, after taking a deep breath of his cigar he continues "...Like being careless, sure she is a genius but she took a confession from a guy she only know for a few months?C'mon, you've been with her before her parents died and everything yet she choose that guy over you? Who had taken care of her since everything get fucked up?"

Zero looked at the ground for a brief moment, thinking of his friend question. He does wonder sometimes, he lives together with Ciel when her parents died of an accident 3 years ago. The local administration wanted to give her to foster parents for her wellbeing, but she insisted she is not ready for a change in the pace. So until then, since Zero is the closest guy to her and living alone with enough heritage to support him until college the local neighborhood and himself decide that it would be best for Ciel to live with him.

"Ciel is difficult, she went through harsh times without shedding a tear. And you think i should comfort her by being her boyfriend?"Zero asked

Bass brows furrowed "She is happy that she lives with you right? She said it herself to me, and i'm sure that's a signal i should deliver to you" he replied

After a while, Ciel decide that she is better living with Zero, the person she can trust rather then meeting new other people she didn't know about who probably went after her heritage rather then acknowledging her as their daughter.

Zero chuckled with that in mind, Lucky that his family have wide connection throughout the country's administration to keep him living a free life on his own. But, having a smart, pretty girl living in his house does keep him company after years of lonely life, but they haven't done anything inappropiate for their age! And Zero are absolutely sure that there is no romantic feeling between them despite living under the same roof.

"Well, there are things that i should correct in your message. First, you're too late for saying that now. Second, i don't want her for a girlfriend" Zero replied while showing two of his fingers.

Bass swing his head left and right, while he is absolutely certain that Zero is a guy who prefer to keep things to himself, he is also sure that Zero always choose nonchalant solution over life matters such as relationship, proved by the fact Zero always refuse to have one even someone beside Ciel.

He is quite a perfect kind of guy, Bass can admit that since he too sees Zero as a guy who prefers to stay quiet, but when he was bringed to the talk he will give you such a response that made you think that 'he has a point', that is why Bass didn't care much about Zero being someone who can surprasses him. Heck, if there is anyone who would help him being beaten up then he will be Zero.

And then there is Ciel...What would Bass thought about Ciel...?

Well, Ciel is an avowed genius by Japan's Minister of Education, a girl who can solve the rubic cube by the age of three and memorized binary codes by the age of 7. So she went to a private highschool where they held 'the brightest and talented' students recommended by the government, she went to that highschool by the age of 14.

All is good for her, until her parents died from a car accident. Her parents hold one of the largest technology researcher in Japan, having mountains of fortune that is why she lives in a mansion larger than the highschool building Bass currently attends to. And Bass called her families tragedy 'shit happens'...

They somehow live next to each other, as Zero acknowledged Ciel for his neighbor, despite being separated by a wide forest

And so Ciel lives with Zero and Zero let her stay for the rest of her life if she wants to. It has been 3 years since Ciel live with Zero, yet they don't hold any feelings? Now that's bullshit.

Well, this is all from Bass point of view, but when it comes from Zero...

"You can say that we have trust each others as friends, and we both establish that, she is better off with someone beside me anyways.I mean, you know i don't want to get married and those kind of things right?"

 _Then there is 'her' too..._ Zero thought, and a very short, yet clear flashback occured in his mind. As it was quickly shrugged off as Zero shook his head

Bass rolled his eyes, not believing such statement is entirely true. He has better things to do then cracking Zero's thickhead anyways.

"Whatever, i'm going to class, see you later"Bass throw his cigar to a nearby trash bin and went down the stairways.

Zero decided to stay a little longer, reminiscing about his old days after remembering it too much.

After a good minute, he decide he should attend his class before he get nagged again.

* * *

As Zero went down the open top stairways, he bumped against a blonde girl, it stopped both of their tracks.

You are wrong, dear reader, if you expected Ciel to enter the scene now. She is the school infamous tools expert, nicknamed Roll, she is also a foreign from America and one of Zero's girl friends who is not interested in him (romantically of course)

"Hey, where have you been?"She asked with a cheery tone

"From the roof, with Bass"Zero answered nonchalantly

Roll shook her head lightly "I don't mean where have you been from in this world, i'm asking where you have been in that head of yours...?" She asked and pushed her index finger to his chest "...Honestly you should stop daydreaming so you can bump less with people passing in a cramped space like this"Roll continued as she waved her hand around

Zero merely shrugged, and continue to walk down the stairs, only to be stopped by Roll grabbing his right arm, her face that was cheery now stare at Zero with such intensity that it would made a serial killer confess their crime (no exaggeratement intended).

"Look, you're angry that Ciel gets a boyfriend because you have an overprotective soul that despise her freedom in exchange for her safety...Am i wrong?" Roll said, her side lips seems to snicker

Zero shrugged his shoulder again and say "I don't know, what do you think?"

That took Roll by surprise, especially Zero grinning at her like that, knowing Zero always keep his cool and 'i don't care' attitude she is surprised to see Zero actually hinting his emotion.

Zero leaned on the stair railings and look toward the school front yard as he say "I'm not jealous, just putting a lot of thought about it doesn't mean i'm jealous..."

Zero sighed at his 'many thoughts', honestly this whole jealous thing have been keeping him busy for the last couple of months, when Ciel gets a boyfriend from her own class everyones been like 'Ohh, looks like Zero got a rival now'. It dies down after some months by him keeping his cool, for some reason his friends started it again now.

 _Maybe i do daydream a lot these days_ He thought to himself.

Roll let go of his hand and leaned on the opposite railings "Well, it does actually, depends on which part of it you're thinking about"

Zero put a finger under his chin, trying to look thoughtful, in truth he just dodge the question with some off topics things like "Her studies..."

Roll laughed at that "Who are you?Her DAD...?"And she laughs again, as if someone told her a really good joke. "That is NOT a good reason"

Zero just chuckled,at least he dodged it for now.

"Well, if that is true then why you ask me of what you think? I wont come close to the right one if that's what you're actually thinking...Like an old man! " Roll said, still ridiculing

 _Thinking about someone studies makes you old? Which anime you watch that makes you think that?_ Zero thought, strangest things always exist in Roll's mind, now it's her idea of an old man.

But as Roll continues to ramble about him being old, something caught Zero's eye behind her, his eye perceive something dangerous is happening at the school's front gate

"What's that?"Zero asked, pointing his finger toward the commotion.

Roll follows the direction of his finger, looking at the front gate too...

At the front gate, the school security and the janitor are talking to a businessman who seems trying to enter the school. There is something...off about him. But as Zero eyes adjusting the distance he see that the janitor is holding a broom, and pointing against the man at the gate.

Zero and Roll watched the scene silently, unaware of the advantage they got over everyone else for witnessing it.

Back at the front gate, a teacher walked towards them...Zero recognizes that sweatshirt, he is Okabe the Physical Education teacher.

"Sir, go to the way you came or we will call the police!" Yelled the security, yet the man outside paid no heed to it, then he hit the gate with his head again making both men inside flinched.

Okabe quickly ran toward both guarding men and asked them "What is going on?"

The security keep his eye at the man outside as he answer "This guy kept pounding at the gate like he wants to breach through! I already asked him what his problem but he keep silent about it..."

Okabe nodded sternly, then walk closer to the gate to give his supposed opponent a good look. After Okabe affirms himself that he can handle the situation peacefully he approached the man outside, but keep his distance behind the gate.

But a closer look reveals the man outside has such pale skin that he is probably the sickest man Okabe had ever seen, with that in thought Okabe asked "Sir, are you sick?"

The man outside only groan but stood silent as Okabe attempts to grab his shoulder, too bad Okabe didn't see the man's lifeless eyes.

Okabe screams to the top of his lungs as the sick man bite his finger and dug his teeth through it, the security acted on impulse and pulled Okabe away from the gate while the janitor thrust his broom on the attacking man's face. As the sick man keep pulling Okabe's left arm on the opposite sides with much more force Okabe's hand eventually ripped off.

Okabe screamed for help while clutching at his ripped off left arm, the security went a bit panicked but tend to his wound by wiping it with his small towel, nothing that did to such wound.

Zero and Roll eyes widened looking at the scene, half believing at what they see is actually real.

The janitor hitted the man outside repeatedly with his broom, as the struggle to aid Okabe and keeping the attacking man outside kept all of them occupied, they didn't notice 7 more people seemingly like the attacking one approach the gate

None of them notice another man climbed through the fence, then jump at them from it's top.

The security guy manage to jump back in time as the sick man lunge toward Okabe's body and tearing his chest open with his bare hand, with the horror in front of him, the security guy couldn't gather enough courage to hit the sick man eating at Okabe's now lifeless body, he choose to ran toward the school, the janitor wasn't so lucky however, his leg was bitten by a women just as he was about to run for his life, soon his body was surrounded by other dozen of people flooding through the front gate.

Zero and Roll took a step back in unison, fearing that trending horror movies might become real "What the fuck is that!?" Roll yelled in her native language.

Zero merely stood silent as his mind are processing at what is going on, he is calm enough to think of a solution however"Get to your class, and tell the teacher to get everyone out of class alright?"Zero said, then quickly went down the stairs, leaving Roll that is going to her own class.

Zero ran down the hallways, heading toward Ciel's classroom... _I've got to get ger out of here!_ He thought, fearing for the worse that will happen soon.

When he reached her class, he forcefully slide the door open, surprising everyone inside. The teacher yelled at him "What are you doing here Zenjuro!?"

Zero paid no mind to the teacher as he quickly walked pass him and toward Ciel's seat,Ciel herself are shocked to see Zero barging into her class like this.

As Zero stands in front of her he said "Get your things, we have to get out from here a riot are going to start soon" He said with a harsh tone.

"What? What's going-"

Before Ciel finished asking, her teacher grabbed Zero's right arm from behind, looking pissed "Explain yourself for barging into my class and-"

"There is a riot in front of the school sir! I dont want Ciel harmed in this!"Zero yelled, forcefully letting go of the teacher's grip.

Milan, her boyfriend who is sitting next to her stand abruptly and asked Zero "What are you doing Zero?"

Zero turned to see Milan standing beside him, realizing that the boy is reasonable enough to convince, Zero explained the situation...

"Someone attacked Okabe at the front gate, then suddenly a dozen people climbed through and started running to our school and they will be here soon" Zero whispered as fast and clear as he could.

"Seriously?" Milan asked, giving an incredulous look

Zero replied by giving him a dead serious look while saying "Yes, you should pack your things too"

Milan were shocked for a second, being given such a look from Zero who is known for his cool demeanor, wating no more time Milan told Ciel to do what Zero says and put all of his stuff in his bag. The teacher give them a questioning look as the student around him started to yell 'There's a riot out there!?', making some panicked and some seems to start riot on themselves.

"Everyone be quiet! There is no-"

"To all students and teachers!"

The second the school's speakers turned on, the entire class went silent, listening to it. Zero however urged the two to come with him, the teacher who still demands explanation were answered by Zero as they leave "Just follow me sir, i'm sure things will explain it self soon enough"

The speakers sounded again "All students and staffs are to evacuate immediately, i repeat all students and staffs evacuate immediately! Follow the teachers and evacuate accor- W-What are they doing!? "

The sound system suddenly burst into screams of various people on it's side, echoing throughout the school for 6 seconds until it went completely silent...

. . . . . . . .

AGHHHHH !

" It started" Zero stated

"What was that? I have to help them!" Asked the teacher, looking back at his class who is trampling all over themselves

Zero quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him in his track "Don't, it's too late, you can't stop the fear that had claimed them. You're better guarding the students that is calm enough to walk out of this"

The teacher seemed hesitant at first, looking at the chaos and at the students near him, after awhile Ciel spoke in "Please uncle Cerveau, stay with us until we know what's going on!"

The older man looked at Ciel who has both her hands against her chest, seemingly pleading for him to not go...

"...Alright, of all people you are the most important that i must keep safe, so what do we do now?" Cerveau asked, apparently to Zero

"We wait for them to went downstairs until it's safe enough for us without getting trampled over" Zero replied, then looked out of the window and into the courtyard, which is filled with people fighting for their lives.

Back to the mass of students running downstairs...they didn't care of their fellow classmates who got tripped and fell down then trampled by everyone unwary of what they are stepping at, obviously in such situation humans tends to choose the 'flight instinct' that prompts them to run and save their own live instead of the others. But as those who are lucky enough to reach the first floor...

...Or not, as dozens of teacher with their neck and arms ripped off stares at them with their limp, pale body. At the sight of the fresh meat lining up the stairs the dead teachers began to storm at the unfortunate students at the front, pouncing at them then bite off their neck and limbs. This makes the waves of panicked students to went back up the stairs, killing those who tripped over and trampled by others.

It resulted screams of everyone who is at the death's door as they were eaten by their own friends or cornered by a mass of them, then opted to the only choice, crawl to a corner and pray that this all just a dream...

* * *

On the next floor, Roll managed to warn her friends about the commotion going on outside, out of 27 students there only three decide to remain in the classroom and wait for the mass to went downstairs.

After several minutes, their level have quieted down, but screams can still be heard from various directions.

"Well, i think we should find something to fend ourselves" X said, looking outside toward the school's backyard swarmed by zombies.

Bass took out his cigar from his chest pocket, lighting it up then let the smoke fill his lung until it is released toward the class fan. Roll waved her hand in front of her face, fanning the smoke heading toward her face.

"Geez Bass! Stop smoking will you!? Can't you see what's going on down there? There are zombies everywhere you useless mook!" Roll yelled in english, only to make Bass chuckled

"Mook is not a word you know"Bass said, puffing another smoke

X turn around to see Bass lying down on two tables put together to make space for him, X then proceed to check around his classmates bags for anything useful while saying "It is a word, urban dictionary mentioned 'mook' is a term for an asshole or some sort"

Bass sit up straight at the mention of asshole then asked furiously to his proclaimed rival "What did you call me!?"

X merely shrugged his shoulder "Not me, i'm just explaining it" he then proceed to throroughly check every bags in the classroom

As X checked a bag located at the rear of the class, his eye widened at the the bag are books and a romance novel, however upon checking a socket at the bag's bottom, there is a cutter, scissor, and..."A kitchen knife!?" X yelled, earning attention from the other two.

X took out the knife and lifts it to the air while pointing at it "There is a knife-a kitchen knife in Yuno's bag!"

Roll's mouth slightly gaped open as the knife glint toward her "That knife from Yuno's bag? Why the hell she brings that for?"

Bass shrugged "For home economics?" "Or maybe she is a yandere"Bass says again while chuckling.

X inspected the knife, while thinking of a proper reason for it's place in Yuno's bag, who is well known for being a kind and sweet girl. After making sure it would be a good measure for defense he walk out of the classroom "C'mon, no use sticking around here any longer, we have to find Zero first"

"Hey, since when you're the boss around here?" Bass asked, his tone soundly mocking

X turned around and reply "Since i have a plan to get us out alive" with a stern voice then walk toward the stairs.

Roll walk pass Bass briskly and stating that "I'm going with him", Bass groaned and follow suit.

* * *

"What in the world is going on out there!?"

At the first floor, where most of the dead students are wandering aimlessly around the hallways with some eating the corpses too battered to rise from the dead, lies the nurse room that contains a few students and a nurse tending at a bitten student who is, by her perspective, can still be saved despite his neck partly torn off.

"Miss Cinnamon! He is fucking dead for god sake! We have to get out of here!" Yelled one of the male student, his eye remains on the room's door.

Cinnamon, the school nurse paid no mind to him and keep rolling bandages on the grievious does little to close the wound however, because blood suddenly splurt from his neck and splattered Cinnamon's white coat with blood.

Cinnamon exhaled as her arms slap down the metal table beside her, the student she tends to earlier had died and she blames herself for it "Darn it! Why does this happen to us?"

Cinnamon sweep the sweat from her forehead, she has been tending on several students who came here for a shelter, some of them said that there are zombies causing chaos out there. She can't believe it, at first that is, after looking at the wound of the now dead student, there is no doubt that canniballistic are rampaging out there.

"Miss we have to get out of school and call the police!" yelled a student

"I already have! And the line says it's busy!" another student added

"WE ARE GONNA DIE HERE!"

. . . . . . . .

That scream attracted half of the zombies inside the school, all of them marched toward the nurse room, in matter of seconds, the mass of dead students are pounding at the door. Making everyone crawl at a corner, except for one brave student who stood in front of Cinnamon as he held a centrifuge pole tightly then say "Get something to use Miss, they 're breaching in soon..."

Cinnamon were baffled by the certainty of the boy's voice, as if he had faced something worse then this, and she can't help but stand there gawking at the brave student.

That is until the door knob broke off it's hinge, letting a dead student charge towards them, but as she went in for the bite her head quickly smashed to the floor with a metal pole, which is helded by the brave student. Feeling rallied by his action, Cinnamon grabbed a syringe, hoping it would at least kill one of them.

One by one the zombies were killed by the brave student, his way with the pole had took off several limbs of the dead students marching inside while the other still-unbitten students only watched him fight them off on his own. After a few minutes, he realize that the zombies have surrounded them as a new wave flanked them from the windows opposite to the door. This makes them encircled between a mass of zombies.

The brave student chuckled however "At least my life went exciting for awhile"

Cinnamon only gulped, then pray silently to any gods that can save her life.

* * *

Zero and his group are walking slowly toward the school's exit, they're surprised to not find any threat along the way,yet.

"If we can get to the kendo room, then we can fend ourselves with the shinai there"Zero said, as he peek at the hallway from a corner

Cerveau looked at the ground around him, then spotted a metal baseball bat lying around the floor, he grabbed it then spotted some blood around the end "Ughhh"

Cerveau walked toward Zero and shows what he had found "Will this do?" He offered, grabbing the bat at it's tips

Zero smiled then grabbed the bat "Yeah"

"I have called the cops for the tenth time and the line still say it's busy" Milan said from behind them, earning Ciel's attention.

Ciel thought about several reasons of why does the cops can't be called, and the worse scenario is that this chaos have spreaded everywhere. _That means nowhere is safe..._

Ciel snapped out of her thought as she feels a hand gripping her own, it's Milan's hand.

"Don't worry, we will get out of this alive, i will keep you safe alright?"Milan said, trying to comfort her.

Zero flinched at the latter part, he then measured the weight of the bat, after confirming it would be good enough for hitting people he gave it to Milan and said "Then you will need this"

Milan looked at the bat Zero offered, not confident to take it "What about you?"

Zero shoved the bat and Milan reflexively held the bat with both his arms, Zero peeked around the corner while saying "I can manage"

Milan looked at the metal bat with some blood on it's bulky part, then nodded to Zero

"C'mon, let's move" He commanded, then walk quickly toward the school entrance

Everyone felt sick as they have to pass another pile of corpses littering around the hallways, except Zero who is briskly walking over the shredded corpses and casually stepping at the pool of blood coloring the floor.

For safety reasons, Cerveau ordered the other two to keep their distance from Zero, when Ciel asked him why he says " He can handle himselves, and i don't want to see you get hurt Ciel"

Ciel nodded at that, knowing that Zero is sort of a super human who can do everything easily. Been a basketball captain, the kendo tutor, baseball best pitcher and batter and so on... His reputation as a 'perfect student' made him the most honored student in school.

Despite that, he never took any credit for it, when she asked him why he simply stated " It's bothersome, i do those things for fun and not seriously"

Ciel sighed at that, he is good at cooking too, and cleaning, and smart. Which prompts her to wonder at time 'what is he not good at?'

As Ciel thought about this, Milan nudged on her shoulder "Hey you okay?"

Ciel raised her head, resulting in her tripping over a corpse and causing her to yelp

Zero turned quickly at the shout, Milan had grabbed Ciel from falling face first to the floor though, making Zero breath in relief and continues to walks ahead.

"Whoa, careful Ciel, you okay?" Milan asked again, Ciel nodded, then linked her arm toward his

Cerveau sighed at her nephew boldness, if her father is still alive and walk with her here, (somehow) witness that then he would probably hit Milan out cold...

Just as they turned around a corner, a mob of students are flocking toward the nurse's room, Zero quickly waved his hand down, ordering the other to hide.

"That is a lot of them" Cerveau stated, peeking from the corner below Zero

"Yeah, we have to-"

"HEEELP!"

Zero flinched at the sound, it looks like there is a reason of why the zombies are flocking to the nurse's room

"Who was that?" Milan asked, then peeked at the mob of zombies, Ciel followed shortly after.

"There-there are more than a dozens there!" Ciel said, her eyes are horrified to see the dead clawing at the wall.

Zero can't do much in this, whoever it is in that room are probably dead anyways. That is until he heard a loud whacking sound and a student flew across the hallway from the nurse's room.

Zero realized that he can help the people inside there if there is some help from there, he prepared himself for a brief moment then ordered the others to..."Stay here. I will help them out..."

"What are you-" Before Ciel were finished, Zero already charge toward the nearest zombie to him.

The first zombie approached him with his arms flailing around towards Zero, just as he about to get into Zero's reach Zero side stepped and grabbed his left arm then spun him toward the wall, stunned, the zombie merely groaned before Zero grabbed his hair and proceed by hitting his head repeatedly against the wall.

 _That's one_ He thought, but thanks to the noise he made, 3 more students went toward him _And still a lot more to take care of_...

This time Zero charged toward the zombie at the center which is by Zero opinion is the weakest since it's a girl.

Zero ram his shoulder against her chest, effectively putting her down. Knowing that the other one at each of his side would try to bite him Zero quickly rolled forward, facing the other dozen who is still occupied fighting against whoever it is strong enough to keep them out.

Zero turned to see the two male zombies falls on the female one, Zero took this opportunity by jumping toward the girl's head, stomping her with both of his feet and killing her in the process, for good this time.

Even so, Zero didn't manage to prevent the boy to his right side grabbed Zero's leg as he about to stand, tripping him in the process.

"Rats!" He yelled, as he pushed the boy's face who is trying to bite his leg

But the boy's strength are somehow stronger than Zero had anticipated, despite his thin build Zero can barely held his head colliding to his leg.

As Zero struggles to keep the zombie biting him, he forgot that the other one had recovered, and ready to deliver Zero his teeth to Zero's neck.

Just as that was about to happen, Milan heroically hit the student with such force that his head were cracked open, oozing blood from his head. With that done Milan hit the other one and gets them off from Zero.

Zero took a breath as he is relieved by Milan, then respected Milan for saving his life.

"Now let's save those guys trapped inside" Zero said, looking at the other mass that is still trying to went into the nurse room, although there are several zombies occasinally flung right back out.

But just as they were to charge in, Zero spotted another students that is still alive, and he know full well who they are...

"X, Bass! You guys made it!"

X heard Zero from the opposite side, then waved his hand up high for there are a wall of zombies between them "You too Z! Need help over there?"

As both went too excited with their reunion Bass, who is smashing a zombie head with a shinai yelled behind X "Can we kill these motherfuckers first?"

Roll killed a zombie who follows them from behind with a nail gun, then say "Wow Bass! That's the first time you said something useful"

Bass rolled his eye, motioned a 'whatever' as he hit another zombie's head.

"Let's clear them out!" X yelled to Zero, Zero nodded sternly then proceed by grabbing a zombie's head from behind then hit him against the wall while Milan uses his metal bat and hit the farthest zombies from the others.

After awhile of splattering blood and brain tissue, the group managed to enter the nurse's room, which they discover they have another problem at hand...

"HELP US! They got us-"

A student who is holding the matress against the window quickly shut the yelling student's mouth "Stop yelling you fool!"

When Roll enters the room she quickly recognize the student that is holding the other student's mouth, because he is..."Enzan! Thank God!" Roll dropped her nail gun on a metal table and ran toward this Enzan direction.

"I'm so glad that you're alive brother!"Roll said in relief, tightly hugging her brother

Enzan embraced her softly, thanking whatever God out there that allows them both alive, even if he is skeptic "Me too, and i see Xavier made it" He said after letting go of Roll

"Yeah, but let's get out of here first, we are heading out through the front entrance" X replied, pointing out of the door

"Alright, everyone who wants to get out from here, follow us" Enzan looked back at the students desperately keeping the matress block the windows, then to Cinnamon who looked at her savior with an utmost relief...

It didn't take long for everyone to let go of the matresses blocking the window then follow Enzan and the others. That means the zombies pounding at the window earlier can easily went through now, although everyone have gained distance from the infested nurse room they didn't realize that this will come to haunt them later...

* * *

"A bokken? Where did you get this?" Zero asked, half believing the wooden sword he is holding

Bass shrugged as he poke on a corpse on his way "I broke into Mister Kyojiro's locker, looks like he got it stashed for himselves and let us practice with shinai instead"

Zero nodded thoughtfully, occasinally swinging the bokken given to him.

The group have made their way toward the school's locker room, after that they must prepare themselves for the outside world, their school is just a glimpse of what is happening, there is no need to predict of what awaits them out there...

At least he is glad now that he get a weapon, Zero looked at the people he managed to gather in the face of an apocalypse, he got all of his closest friends by his side and that's the first thing you need to survive a zombie apocalypse. Even though the odds are stacking against them as long as Ciel is unharmed Zero can fight these dead corpses for days if he needs to.

Still, he won't admit that he is dissappointed that Milan made it, but the fact he saved his life earlier made Zero respect the guy. Zero never blames Ciel for choosing a good guy to take care of him, Milan is smart, kind and quite good at sports (but not at Zero's amazing level) so he understood why Ciel asked the guy out, what made him pissed is that Ciel asked him out without asking for permission.

Zero is technically her guardian, so every major choices she made should be consulted with him...

 _Now i actually sound like an overprotective old man..._ He though, mentally slap his face

"Umm, is this really the best choice?"

The leading group turned to see Miss Cinnamon had been standing behind Zero, then they looked at X who is the group leader despite no one said a thing about it.

"Yes, we are going to take the tour bus, Roll can figure the thing out so we can use them" X replied, glancing at Roll who nodded

Cinnamon looked at the person being referred to, Roll is holding a nail gun that is modified by her, the nail gun has several duck tapes placed on the gun's chamber for attaching two bolts placed on it's barrel and above the grip part, it suppose to aim the gun accurately.

That made Cinnamon feels a bit relieved, at least these students she went along with can handle themselves, especially with Zero around, the boy are well known for his talent in martial arts.

" The front yard probably has much more of them, since we will have two waves coming. One from our school and from outside" Roll explained, X nodded acknowledgingly.

"That is why we must stay silent, if these zombies are like in the movies then they can only hear us" X continued

Cinnamon nodded, she prayed again that these cannibals are only capable of hearing them.

"Shouldn't we test it?" A student that, seems to be a first year braved himself to ask his seniors, he sounds confident with his question.

The leading group looked at each other, they silently agrees that it needs to be done, they need everything they can know about avoiding these things. And they know someone who is stupid, yet brave enough to do it.

"I will go"

Everyone looked at Zero, who is already walking ahead of them, Ciel quickly catched up to him, worried about his safety she asked "Are you crazy Zero? You can get yourself killed!"

Zero looked at Ciel, the girl who is always worried about him everytime he do something stupid. Obviously Zero will get nagged again by the younger girl after this...

"I know, one is better than many in some occassions...this is one of them"Zero replied, his tone is as cool as his expression.

With that Zero continued, leaving Ciel sighing as the group ducked around the corner to watch Zero trying his luck...

Zero walked slowly toward another group of zombies aimlessly walking around the locker room, their limping movement made them seemingly easy to outrun, but when they heard a sound they will chase it until the source dies...unless the source is an innanimate object

Zero wanted to prove this by grabbing a shoe from a girl corpse, he did get a look at her underwear but lusting over a dead body are the lowest standard for anyone, so he quickly averted his sight to the problem at hand.

He doesn't ensure himself that his throw will accurately hit the farther locker, he already know it would...

A loud 'Thung!' echoed through the silent room, in an instant the wandering zombies headed toward the sound direction, even a few of those outside went inside and collided at each other.

Zero nodded solemnly, his first plan completed. Now for the risky part...

"Shouldn't it you Bass, who do the stupid things?"

Bass looked down to see Roll crouching under him, she seems calm about this, well... since it's Zero.

Bass smirked as he say "Yeah, but i will pass this time" Bass said, Roll giggled at his response, Bass rarely give up his ego on someone else.

Enzan shushed them from behind, the two quieted down immeadiately...

Zero leaned towards a wall away from the zombies, making sure that no shit happens he keep his eye toward his destination and the zombies back and forth. Taking a steady step by step toward his exit, where the sun shone upon the walking corpses littering the yard.

After half a minute Zero made it safely outside, crouching while observing the chaos at his side, he sees several students and teachers struggling against multiple zombies, he wanted to help but reminding himself that the zombies he had to went through to rescue them would means adding a number to the zombies.

So Zero only crouch there and watch the struggling group overwhelmed by zombies, not wanting to see them torn apart Zero averted his attention to the locker room, where Ciel and Milan slowly walk toward the exit.

The scream from the group Zero watched earlier attracted zombies standing in their way toward the parking lot, making their route less dangerous.

 _Guess we benefit from someone's death_ Zero thought...

"Alright, two by two, watch your step and not the zombies alright?"

X reassured the first years who is shuddering at the sight of a dozen zombies stupidly hitting their head to a locker, after mustering their confidence they continue walking toward the exit.

"Ciel and Milan made it, after those two...Roll and-"

"Me"

The group looked at Bass who is pounding at his chest, Roll shook her head in disbelief, stating "And what makes you think i want you by my side?"

Enzan nodded thoughtfully, only to make Bass sigh at the rejection, but he is too stubborn to give this opportunity up, so he continues "I don't know, because i'm stronger than these two combined?"

Bass pointed at the two boys he refers two, this feels like an insult to Enzan so he stood up to matches Bass gaze "What makes you think that?"

X tapped on the two's shoulder and softly push them from each other "Not. Now. Bass you are with Roll, because Enzan should guard this first year" X said, pointing at the first year boy.

"Fine..." Enzan said simply, then crouched back behind X

The two first years had made it toward Zero, so it's Bass and Roll turns

"I will go first" Bass said, blocking Roll's determination to walk ahead

"You watched too many action-romance things..." Roll said, waving her hands around

Bass ignored the comment and continue to walk ahead, slowly.

As the two went halfway, seeing the distance between the two are close, Roll decided to went on with her comment "...And you probably thought that i would-"

Bass only shook his head lightly, but curious as to Roll's sudden silent, turning around Bass realize there is a zombie standing at an inch from Roll's face.

Roll can only close her eyes as the rotten breath from the zombie steadily blowed to her forehead, her legs are trembling as she can't gather enough strength to use her nail gun.

X and the others waved their hands in frantic, Bass looked around for distraction, he looked down at a corpse lying in his way. Without another thought Bass took off the corpse's shoe and throw it at the farthest locker, resulting another 'Thung' sound that attracted the zombies.

As the zombie in front of Roll turned his head around, Bass quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her. But that didn't go so smooth as Roll tripped on a corpse, luckily Bass are fast enough to catch her in his arms.

"Looks like someone is scared" Bass snickered, Roll had recovered from her shock and hit Bass lightly on his arm

As Bass and Roll went outside, Zero asked them what happened earlier, when Bass explained Roll hit him on the head and shut his mouth by closing it with her hand.

Zero shook his head while Ciel giggled at the two trying to hit each other on the head, they can be childish at times...

"Thank God..." Said X and Enzan in unison

"You're next, and you ..."

The first year in question whispered his name "Takaharu, senior Xavier"

X nodded, then motioned for the two to go. Leaving him, Cinnamon, and Cerveau...

"We- we all will go together right? Umm, Xavier?"

X nodded, Cerveau wanted to say something in the matter, but seems hesitant, X noticed it "What is it Mister Cerveau?"

Cerveau glanced sideways, seems to avoid X gaze "Nothing, i just thought that we should look for any students that is still alive..."

X shook his head lightly "We should, but we can't. Even if we did, too many people in one group at times like these easily resulted in a conflict, the reason of why we made it here is because we already know each other..."X explained, earning a nod from Cinnamon

"...Even so, i still doubt that we can get along fine"

* * *

Outside, Zero and the rest are waiting for Enzan and the first year, Bass joked about how stupid they are to run from 'them' if all they need is to not make a sound, Roll retorted by saying that not all people can stay calm if they were chased by a canniballistic human that is already dead.

Zero turned his attention from the whispering contest between Bass and Roll and focus on Enzan and the first year.

As Enzan exited, Zero's vision suddenly turned to that of a slow motion, he noticed the centrifuge pole the first year holding has it's edge blocked by the door's hinge, as Zero's eye widened for what he feared would happen the pole hitted the hinge. Metal and metal, resulting a loud 'Clang' noise and resounded throughout the school.

Enzan turned around in a horrified manner, and so is the others who awaits them outside, acting on impulse Enzan shouted "RUUUN!"

Zero stood quickly to face two zombies heading toward Enzan who ran pass him, Roll yelled at her brother for being such an idiot.

X and the two teachers remained in cover as X told them to, X suggest that they run outside once the zombie mob went further outside, Cerveau already looked horrified as every zombie insight went after his students.

"Get to the bus! We can hold them off" Zero said, with Bass and Enzan standing next to him

Roll ran as fast as she could, passing each zombies who is focused on the defending group, once she reached the bus, a second later Ciel and Milan arrived.

"W-where did those first year..." Ciel's question were cut short as she realized that 2 of the first years were caught by several zombies.

"Takaharu!" Yelled the junior girl, who is running toward her friends that were already slaughtered. Ciel managed to catch her arm, stopping her in her tracks "Are you insane? You can't save them!"

The junior girl only looked at Ciel with tears streaming down her face, Ciel realized her look is the same as someone who already given up on the world...

So Ciel let her go, letting her ran toward the inevitable, cruel death...

"I understand what she wants, at times like these you felt like you should give up on living when those closest to you were gone..." Milan said, hugging Ciel from behind

"C'mon, let's go" Milan continued, Ciel looked back one last time at the slaughtered first years, then dearly hoped she won't ever have to dwelve in such sorrow.

"Let's go, run as fast as you can into that bus!" X yelled as he run, Cerveau and Cinnamon followed...

As they went halfway toward the defending group, having their hands full with multiple zombies, X run as fast as he could toward a zombie who is about to jump on Enzan. X made it in time and cause both him and the zombie sprawled on the ground, after finishing the zombie that keep him occupied Enzan quickly hit the lying zombie head, then give a hand for X to stand up.

It didn't go smooth for Cerveau and Cinnamon however, Cinnamon tripped on her way, Cerveau noticed it and run back at her

"This skirt is not made for running!" She yelled, rubbing at her scratched knee.

Cerveau waste no time, he crouched down then ripped Cinnamon's tight long skirt all the way up to her thigh, resulting her screaming while yelling "Pervert! This is Prada!"

Cerveau stood abruptly " What's more important Miss Cinnamon, your cloth or your life!?"

"BOTH!"

"Alright, let's go! Bass c'mon!" X shouted, following the two teachers running toward the bus.

The teachers made it first, then Enzan followed shortly by Zero and Bass, as X hung onto the bus door he asked Roll of the vehicle condition

"We have a full tank!" Roll replied while thrusting her thumb, everyone breath in relief for the good news

"Start it up Miss Cinnamon!"

"I-I'm not used to manual! I usually drive matic car!"

X mentally face palmed, then looked at Cerveau who took the seat behind the driver, he shook his head slowly...

"Just go!" Yelled Milan

"Hang on, umm, the clutch is here and 1, 3, 6..."

X sighed as he look outside, watching for any threat, he wondered why the zombies headed away from them, he look toward 'their' direction and see a group of 7 students and a teacher are heading toward the bus.

"WAAAIT! Please help us!" Yelled the teacher who is running frantically behind the students.

X recognized the guy, and he know someone is not going to like him being here. Nevertheless, X help them kill a few zombies in their way.

As the running group almost reached the bus, a student who lagged behind tripped on a corpse, falling hard on his knee. The unfortunate boy catched the teacher's leg in time "Sir...please help me i can't move!" he pleads as the teacher looked at him

"Well, this world turns to the 'strongest lives' so you my student are no longer of use to me..." He said calmly, grinning at the horrified boy

"GET OFF ME!" He then proceed to kick the lying boy in the face, knocking him out. With that taken care of, the grinning teacher run toward the bus.

Everyone took their seat of their choosing, Ciel eyes widen at the sight of the teacher that went in, she quickly looked out of the window to avoid meeting with the man.

"Alright Miss Cinnamon, let's go!"X ordered, Cinnamon step on the clutch and hit the first gear, she doesn't hesitate to ram on the zombies blocking her path.

The bus made it safely outside and onto the open street where there are less zombies around.

"Looks like we made it..." Enzan said, preferring to stand rather then seating

"Yeah... everything are soo fucked up" Bass commented, sitting near Enzan

Zero only look outside silently, there are black smoke puffing everywhere across the town, meaning that this had taken over the city.

 _I don't know if there really is any difference between getting out from my school or stay inside there..._

All the sudden, multiple big helicopters passed them by, slightly shaking the bus from their wind force, making everyone looked above at the rare sight.

"Blackhawks!" Roll yelled, seems fascinated by the view above

"Self Defense Force, looks like they are going somewhere to control the situation" Milan commented

 _...There are 7 billion humans out there, if every city are like this...how many we have to face until we are safe? If there is such place at all...?_

"Heh, aren't those guys too late?" Bass snickered as the helicopters went further away

"At least they know what's going on" X replied, deciding to look at his hometown in chaos

 _...As long as Ciel is safe...then it's okay..._

 **Alright, Alright... So that is my idea of giving Megaman characters a 'normal world'. I'm going to state that i mixed many characters with their counterpart because i want them to fit in the story, so if the characters seems OC to you then blame...the story?**

 **Reviews are appreciated, feel free to correct my mistakes, i'm not a very good researcher**


	2. Chapter 2

**Late, i know. I made my first reviewer dissappointed by not publishing new chapter for the past 4 weeks, i have reasons for it nut i won't mention it**

 **I might change the story view to a first-person, maybe since i'm not so good with the third-person so far...**

 **Sorry for any misformats or typos, i have a shitty connection**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but the story**

* * *

Occurrences

"Che! Can't believe those fuckers survived this shit!"

"...They saved our lives though..."

"Wha- Even if they HADN'T i can get here getting away from this hell by myself anyway!

The bus that X decided to use for his friends and teachers to escape the school, currently drived by miss Cinnamon, have made their way out of the zombie infested yard

Cerveau choose to follow his students plans, particularly Xavier since he know the kid well enough.

"Hey shut up! Those guys gonna hear you..." Said a student to his loudmouthed friend

Apparently, the bus are somehow divided into two groups, one belong to X and another belongs to some third years X saved earlier, or that's how Cinnamon perceived from the bus mirror.

While the other 7 students, consisting of 3 males and 4 females discuss of how the world is doing with all this zombies by searching through the internet, X and his group has their own discussion...

"...Anything from your parents Enzan?" X asked as Enzan tapped the call log in his smartphone

"Third time and no response..." Enzan said, his worried expression getting worse for each call he make

X didn't get as worried as his friends about parents, he knows his mother are somewhere safe, either that or she went with the army and fight zombies... THAT made him worried instantly, so he took out his cellphone and dialled his mother

To X utter relief, his mother responded "Hello? Xavier are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are-"

"I'm fine mother, i'm not bitten nor i'm wounded, how about you?"

There is a loud exhale from the other side, which made X tensed to hear his mother's answer "I'm fine too, i'm planning for an escort mission on the Prime Minister's convoy, they got to an accident...I will find a way to get you out from there soon so find somewhere safe to stay! Where are you now?"

X looked out from the front window and spotted Tokonosu castle, which is heading toward Onbetsu bridge "We are heading out to Onbetsu bridge, we-"

"NO! Don't cross Onbetsu bridge! You can't get through there, only childrens and parents are allowed first. Wait, you said we..."

People around X heard of their conversation"Yes, me, Zero, Ciel, Forte, Enzan, Roll, Milan, Cerveau and our school nurse. Also 7 students that i don't know with our vice principal along. So that's about..."

"18 people, that's quite a lot, i'm relieved there are some teachers around. But still don't cross Onbetsu bridge, just find somewhere with enough supplies and stay there, i will fin-"

The phone were suddenly cutted off, X yelled "Hello!" numerous times before checking that his cellphone were out of credits, he should have top up his cellphone balance today, but with all the chaos now he doubt that anyone would be stupid enough to sell any

"Damn! Anyone have any cellphone i can use?" X asked, Cerveau stood and give his smartphone to him

"Check my phone credit first, i doubt that it still have any" He says, X follow the suggestion. True enough, it's zero, X curses mobile network and social media in his mind

"It's out, thanks" X said, giving the phone back, then he turned to Zero

"i don't bring it" He responded, making X turn to Bass, he gives the same response

So lastly, Cinnamon who is focused on driving look at X from the mirror "Check in my bag"

X searched her bag located beside the driver's seat, there are bandages, alcohol and about 3 serums inside, and some medical tape thing by the look of it, after rummaging through those X found her smartphone at the bottom

And just as X somewhat expect, her phone can't make pre-paid calls, which only worsen X mood, still he gives his thanks and took a seat beside Zero

"The world gone to hell and no one can call anyone...You Enzan?"X asked, earning Enzan attention

"No...and my batteries are low, Roll's too...guess we have to endure not knowing our parent's condition..." He answered, his tone were gloomy and so is his younger sister's mood

All the while, X remembered that Milan and Ciel are staying around the rear seat, just next to the third years they saved, so X approach them and tell them to seat around the front. X know that Ciel hated the vice principal, and with him sitting behind them X felt that they should move away to prevent unwanted conflict.

The vice principal felt like he will have to handle the girl later, but for now he will plan on saving his own life, using other's mediocre level of logic of course...

"Facebook? How about that?" X asked to Enzan

"My parents are not the techy type, they still use pre-paid phones until now" Enzan replied, mumbling "Especially my father..."

"Zombie invasion are trending on Google now" Roll chirped "Everywhere throughout the world... The U.S, England, China, Africa...Japan..."

"That fast huh?...Guess zombie movies wasn't so accurate" Enzan commented

True enough, after a few minutes the bus are riding through dozens of vehicles wreckage, a result of the mass panic

"Either that or we are lucky to face them last..."

Looking at the road ahead of them, Cinnamon know that this bus won't go safely much further

"Zero..."Ciel whispered, Zero who is looking at the wreckages responded with a low "Hmm?"

"I'm not going to went through this with THAT GUY here!" She whispered loudly

Zero turned to look at her, then to the guy mentioned on the back, he sighed audibly and responded "Just bear with it, as long as he didn't bother you then it's fine"

"He IS bothering me! The air from his breath are bothering me..."She whispered again

Zero gave her a 'seriously?' look, he is aware of the history between the vice principal and her, but with all the chaos he preferred to settle it down, it's too much for a hassle anyway

"You want me to kick him out?" Bass offered, smirking at Ciel

"No we are not kicking anyone out, like i said. Bear with it" Zero ordered, Ciel clicked her tongue loudly and went back to her seat beside Milan, she mumbled about something offensive, but Zero couldn't care less

"Well, what do you think?" Bass asked, Zero turned at his brother behind his seat, giving him a questioning look

"If he were a bother later, would you kick him out?" Bass continued, Zero looked back outside not bothering with the question, Bass went back to his seat afterwards, he know that the answer is yes in Zero's silent look

"Alright, my mother told me that we should'nt pass Onbetsu bridge, she said that it's too crowded and only children's with their parents can pass...So is there anyone who lives nearby?" X announced, everyone looked toward each other, as they stay silent X took it for a no

But after awhile of silence, Cerveau stepped forward "I might have a good idea for where we can stay..."

Everyone looked at Cerveau, questioning his suggestion

* * *

Meanwhile...

"...Hey Blue! You went silent for awhile there, everything's alright?"

"Yeah... I was just busy that's all, these guys are BIG"

"Haha! Well they are russians...So got anything?"

Somewhere in Russia, inside a cheap looking apartement, a young man shuffled through dozen of dead bodies lying around in a cramped room. After searching through their coats and pockets resulted nothing he realized that he should have keep some of them alive

"Nothing...all i found is an order ciphered in numbers...they seem prepared to move out, either that or they expected us coming for them"He said, clicking on his intercom

The women on the other side replied "I don't think they expected us, i think...they were expecting those zombies instead"

"True, but they should know that i'm much more of a threat than some walking corpses. Either way we have to decipher this code, i'm heading toward extraction..."He clicked on the intercom, expecting a reply...

But nothing came, the line became silent as he keep calling "Control do you copy...?"

It's still silent, this prompt him to quickly exit the building realizing that things might go south if he don't... Just as he reached the door...

'BRAAK!'

The sound of door being rammed open echoed through the hall, the young man freezes as his hand still grip on the doorknob, then the sound of someone screaming were heard... and then another as the sound of crashing and screaming are coming closer toward his position

Wasting no time he quickly hide behind a couch and grabbed a rifle from the dead body near him, expecting the worse breaching through the front door

He double checked his surroundings, is it at my advantage? Which way i will escape? Anything i can use against them? were racing through his mind, calculating each step he will took in a brief moment and keeping his breath steady as he peek on the door from the couch's side

He waited for them to come, imagining every scenarios possible in this small room, but in the end he know that he have to improvise, that's what he is good at

One minute... Two minutes... Five minutes... Ten minutes... Nothing came inside, all he heard are boots shuffling and occasionally someone groaning outside, now he is sure that he will be surrounded out there

Jumping out of the window are stupid, he is on the twentieth floor with no emergency stairs, there is no way but through the elevator or the stairs inside the apartement

'Nothing is ever easy...' He thought, after awhile he decide it would be pointless to stick around any longer

He tiptoed to the door, making sure that everything went silent, the hardest part is opening the door where the hinge are probably rusted.

So he took a bottle of cooking oil from the kitchen and lubricate the hinge with it, after the oil seems to went through the hinge's gap he proceed to open the door very slowly...

Taking a peek, he nearly flinched when a half ripped face are facing him closely. He is used to a life and death situations but facing a real zombie is a whole new experience

He stood still as the zombie groans, after awhile he realized that the zombie did'nt see him at all

'Sound' The word clicked in his mind, staying quiet is the best way to get through

There are a small gap between each zombie lurking around the hall, he is in the last room of this level so the elevator are quite far

He put down the rifle slowly, then took off his leather shoes and proceed to slowly walk pass the closest zombie...

Calm is the key to succeed, normal people would have panicked when they were faced with a walking corpse so close to their face, but he is no ordinary person. He is trained to suprass the ordinary

He crouched and dodged any zombie that suddenly move toward him, he knows that if he even graze their clothes then it will be over for him

' Zombies... I always want to kill one, but for now i will let these live' He thought, trying to amuse himselves as he went closer to the elevator

At the sight of the elevator he realized that it won't be the best idea to go down with, who knows how many of 'them' are waiting downstairs?

His eye darted toward the green EXIT sign just across the elevator, that would be a better way to get down, he kept his slow pace despite having no zombies in his way

The bulky door would make a noise no matter how he open it, so he just opened the door quickly, making a loud clinking noise from it's knob

He did'nt bother to close the door as the zombies he pass through earlier realized that they had missed their prey and walk towards the source of the noise, but the man already went halfway toward the bottom

Reaching the ground level, he continued his silent approach, taking a peek from the small window of the door revealed the empty reservation room so he casually exited

He quickly realize his mistake as a zombie suddenly lunged at him from behind, but he responded the attack like anything he usually faced before. He used the attacker's weight against him, resulting in the zombie somersaulted to the floor

He took a quick view at the zombie's appearance, then stomped on his neck, the zombie groans...

'Tougher than human it seems' He thought, he took a small knife straped on his wrist and stab the zombie on his neck, yet he is alive enough to groan from the pain

'Do i really have to crush his head?' He thought again, but since he don't want to spoil his socks nor his shoes he slit the knife through the zombie's neck, after some blood squirting from it the zombie stopped groaning yet his hands still flailing around

The young man clicked his tongue, he really didn't want his expensive tuxedo have zombie's blood on it so he carefully cut the zombie's head off not wanting the blood sprayed toward him

"That took care of that" He said to himself, cleaning his knife using the dead zombie's shirt

"Hey!"

His eye jolted toward the entrance as his hands gripped at his handgun strapped on behind his suit, but soon relieved as the approaching women is his ally

"Glad to see you alive Rogue..." The young man said

"You too, let's get out from here" Rogue replied as she cautiously scanned the room

"Can you tell me what happen earlier?" The young man asked, Rogue walked toward the entance while saying "I will explain on the way, let us find a car first"

The young man complied, after he stepped outside the apartement he realized that they are surrounded by zombies everywhere, he gulped at the threat that is practically as far as his eye can see

"Sacre bleu... This all happened in half an hour?" He whispered as the two walk toward a nearby brown sedan

Rogue only nodded, her tinted visor glinted as she look sideways

The sidewalk are covered by a thick 5 centimeter snow so it is quite hard for them to move quietely, nevertheless they managed to reach an old sedan, Rogue make a quick work of the engine from the wires beneath the glove box, Rogue took off the straped PP-2000 on her chest and put it on the rear seat

Rogue stepped on the pedal and the car drove through several zombies on it's way, the young man remind her of his question earlier

"They breached through our room and swarmed on us, as sudden as that... I'm still alive because i was stupid enough to jump through the window and land on a car..."

"And lucky..." The young man chirped "So what plans do we have?"

The car slide through a tight corner, grazing a zombie on the center of the road...

"The plan is to went to the airport and wait for a chopper in case of a 'fail' scenario, and that is told by sending the panic button. Which i have-" She was interrupted by a wrecked car in the middle of the road forcing her to throw the steer to the left, sucessfully evading it

"...Which i have pressed, and we are allowed to force our way to the airport's runway" She continued

The young man expected more details on the plan, but Rogue remained silent as she drive through the icy road, with zombies for the obstacle and occasionally wrecked vehicles

So he let Rogue focus on the road, leaving him wondering of what will happen next, now with zombies are probably taking over the world now he become more unsure of his bosses plans...

The young man were stunned for every block they passed, humans fought their way here and there against zombies that block their path of escape, but no matter how many were killed there are always more... The road were empty, as if it was reserved for him and Rogue to have a quick trip to the airport, or maybe because they are the only people lucky enough to get inside a running vehicle

Gunshots can be heard through the sedan's closed window, he knows that those are the sound of AK's, the Russians pride and iconic weapon.

Guns or any noisy weapons is the least of things he would use against zombies, because no matter how big or how many guns you have you can't face a thousand of rampaging cannibals charging on you. Stealthy approach is a much better option, avoiding 'them' would save a lot of benefits

Still, if one doesn't have any knowledge in any hand-to-hand combat then one would easily panic over one zombie grazing them, so bravery is also taken into account, so is athleticism... You won't run fast enough if you can't even see your feet

As his mind wonders on and on about survival methods, the car suddenly pick up speed, he looked forward and realize that Rogue will ram through the airport's security gate

He doesn't bother to put on seatbelt, he knows the gate can be easily snapped, still he braced for the impact...

The car reached 100 kilometer as it crash through the gate, denting the sedan's hood a bit

The young man took a glimpse of the security post, not surprised that it is empty

Rogue decide to stop near the runway, exiting the vehicle and strap her smg back

"What now?" The young man asked, Rogue took out a small walkie talkie

She pressed a button, after a minute the other line responded "This is Charlie 5... Ground, identify yourselves"

Although the voice are disturbed by a constant static Rogue know that the man on the other side are Americans, she have heard all kind of language and his thick accent quickly reveals his race

"Charlie 5, this is Blue's operator, we have arrived at the extraction point, over..." Rogue replied

"Roger that, we'll arrive in 3 minutes, anything to confirm your position?"

Rogue took out a grenade, smoke grenade, from her army belt. She pulled the pin and throw it nearby , the grenade spray a thick green smoke"Charlie 5 our position is marked with the green smoke around the east part of the runway do you copy?"

There is a short silence from the other line, but after Rogue and the young man heard the sound of an approaching helicopter the other line responded "Copy that, standby for landing Blue..."

They looked upwards toward the helicopter's sound, but the raining snow are quite heavy that they manage to saw the helicopter's silhouette only as it approach the ground

It's a Blackhawk, but this one seems different as it is colored in jet black coating, the young man suspect them from a secret agency or something alike

As it landed smoothly, the Blackhawk's cabin door slide open and reveals a man dressed in a flight suit

"C'mon! Get in!" He yelled

The gusting wind from the chopper's blade blow away the raining snow from the nearby ground, the young man and Rogue ran while ducking slightly toward the helicopter, after they went inside the pilot shut the door

"Welcome aboard Frenchie! I'm Rick, your co-pilot for today, and that is Thomas" He said, pointing toward the pilot in the front

The pilot in front simply waved his hand, then he focused on the sky ahead as the snow made it hard to see through the night

Rick gave them a headset for communicating, assuming they already know how to use it he quickly went into the cockpit

The young man are quite suspicious of the pilots hospitality, if anything, they shouldn't speak to them at all. To confirm whether they are allies or not he asked them "Who sent you to pick us?"

"You guys from that DGSE right? General Director of-of...?"

"General Directorate of External Security..."The young man continued "Yeah that! Sorry i never speak french ya know" Rick responded

'It's english you dimwit...'

"Where are we going mister Rick?" Rogue asked through the headphone

"The sea is the safest place now Miss, so we're headin' to 7th fleet near Korea. Every top brass from the world are sailing toward our fleet as we speak" Rick replied

"Believe it or not, zombies have taken over the world! We only got 28 presidents and sorts for now" He continued

"7th fleet... why would they gather there?" Rogue asked, to the young man apparently

"Discussing of how to resolve this invasion?' He answered while rubbing his chin

"I know that!" Rogue retorted "What i mean is why would they sail all the way there? Why not in the UN?" She continued

The young man sighed "Didn't he says that the sea is the safest place? I would'nt mind sailing off the shore as long as those 'things' can't touch me"

Rogue opened her visor and wagged her long, brown hair. She wipes her visor with her coat, then rise it toward the dim green light above her, contrasting the clarity each time she wipes it

"Say that you were to do as such... Then other humans follows you, then would you be safe from those who follows your step?" She asked as she wipes her visor

The young man looked outside, his sight are absorbed with the night sky clouded with the raining snow, still he took some time to think of what she wanted him to answer

"Of course i won't, if i were their leader then my people will follow suit, and so is those who are not. And then so is the other leaders that is either my ally or they simply acknowledge my superiority over them. This opens the opportunity for the rivaling sides to kill us while we gather in one place... Is that what you think of this Miss Rogue?"

The young man can see Rogue's stunned face from the glass's reflection, he smirked as much as he is amuses with her face like that. There is a reason why he was picked by French to be their eye, ears and mouth in the street, and sometimes their violence. Since Rogue were recently transferred to his division it's no wonder she is not aware of his confidental history

Rogue looked outside the window afterwards, she did'nt want to make any conversation she can't win for the time being. And so the flight continued in silence for them...

* * *

Now back to the main group...

"That street is quite far, are you sure his place are safe?" X asked, wanting to confirm Cerveau's suggestion

"I might sound exaggerating, but from every house in this town, his house is probably the safest" Cerveau replied, giving a smug look

"Really? Well i guess we should head there then"

X turned around, gaining his group attention as he says "Everyone listen, since we can't cross the bridge now, we have to find somewhere safe for the time being. Cerveau has a friend who is vacationing out of the country so we should borrow his house for awhile until we can cross that bridge"

Ciel rised her hand, X were confused by such behaviour but let it slide anyway "Yes Ciel?"

"Should'nt we check the bridge first?" She asked, making the group attention shifted toward her

"It's definietly crowded with at least half the population of this part of town Ciel, and we should be relieved if there are more people there than zombies"X explained

The group seems to not buy it though, they all have seen their school were overrunned by 'them' in a matter of minutes, what made worst is Zero said that they were originally three of them from outside

If they were able to infest their school in such a rate, how hard it is to kill this town with it's crammed residential area?

The bus suddenly shook, nearly throwing X off balance, taking a look to the front the bus's window are partially covered with blood. The road are not so smooth apparently and since X had made his point to his group, he take the seat beside Cerveau

After another while the bus took a sudden brake and made everyone bended forward, the bus screeched as the brake locked the tires and halted just mere inches to a passing black car

The man driving the black car cursed Ms. Cinnamon as he passes

"You should'nt drive like that! It's dangerous!" Yelled a student from the rearest seat as he stood

"Yeah! We should find somewhere safe to hide and wait for help!" Yelled another student

"Why do we even ride with Zenjuro and his assholes!? They decided to go to the city without telling us! Their seniors!"The standing student continued

X wanted to retort to his ranting, but decided to go against it as it might worsen the situaton

"We should find somewhere to hide! Continuing this way will kill us!"

Sweat are pouring from Ms. Cinnamon's head, her mind were unable to focus on the road as the students behind her keep ranting loudly, to make it worse, just as her eye look up to the sky a helicopter were flying uncontrollaby, because people are hanging by it's landing bar... Eventually, they fall from a thousand feet into the ground...

That does it, Ms. Cinnamon stepped on the brake pedal hard, stopping it on the side of the street

"Shut up! I can't drive if you keep yelling like that!"

Zero took a glance at Ms. Cinnamon from the mirror, her face are showing a complex anger that is usually showed by those under great stress

Zero shifted his eye toward the disturbing senior, the older student caught his eye staring at him

"What? You want a fight blondie?" He retorted

"That's what you want..." Enzan said from the front, Roll nodded at that

"I hate these assholes! And this fucking ignorant 'gaijin'!"

"What did i ever do to you?" Zero retorted as he stood up

"You think you are some kind of hero!? C'mon! I will-"

He was cutted off from his words, quite literally... Bass launch a surprise from his seat toward the senior by sending his elbow straight to his mouth. As if that wasn't enough, as the senior staggered back Bass quickly grab his hair and pulls them toward his thrusting knee, resulting the older student knocked out from the tremendous blow to his chin

This made everyone flinched, mostly were amazed by Bass moves, while some were horrified, and Bass decided to give some words to add the fear...

"You think you are older and that made you stronger? You fuckers become a delinquent because it made you tough? You bitches don't even know a thing about robbing people! Let alone killing them..."

X rose from his seat and approach Bass, but just as he about to, the vice principal stood up

"Such a sight Forte! Well showed technique!"

The vice principal stepped over the unconcius student, standing closely to Bass and looked at him closely "However, this proves that we need a leader..."

"...Don't you think, young Xavier?" He asked, looking at X standing behind Bass

"Sit down Bass" X ordered, but Bass shrugged X's hands off his shoulder

"Shut up X! Don't you dare order me again! And don't think i won't knock you out of your feet!" Bass yelled as his index finger are pointing toward the older man

The older man are not intimidated however, in fact he found that Bass's rebellious trait will prove useful to him "I'm sure you are capable as such Forte, but you see, all i want is to get all of us to safety! There is no need for violence against one another! Think about it..."

The older man turned toward the rear seats, smiling as he says "We all want to get out of this place safely! But it can only be achieved if we work together! For a team, needs a leader!"

"So how about it? Who will choose me as the leader?" The older man continued, waving his hands upward in a grandeous manner

"Remember, for intelligence...won over brawn..."He says

The seniors hesitated to rise their hands at first, but at his last, convincing statement, they raised their hands and clapped at their now, new leader

"Thank you" He says as he slightly bows to the seniors "I, Dr. Albert Weil, shall show you! That we can survive this chaos! While others, cannot..."

The front group were slightly disgusted at how their seniors just voted Weil as their ,supposedly, new leader... Everyone knows that X is the one who put all the trouble in his hands to save them

Of course they won't... Since their pride would prevent them from acknowledging X as the one who saved them

Bass really want to punch everyone who is seating behind Weil, but he managed to contain his emotion by smoking, even if there are teachers around he doesn't care... Well, he never cares actually

"Smoking again Bass? That aside..."

"Miss Cinnamon! Open the door!"

Everyone looked toward the front, apparently Ciel is rushing Cinnamon to open the door

"Huh? But umm..."

"Just open it!" Ciel yelled again, fearing Ciel's wrath Cinnamon quickly pressed the door's button

"Ciel!" Milan called, but Ciel already went out on her own away from the bus

It didn't take long for Zero to realize what Ciel is doing, so he went out from the bus to catch up with her, but Weil interrupted first "Too bad, if she can't co-operate then she is just a lost cause" He said, shrugging his shoulder

Upon hearing that, Zero turned around and stare at Weil with a grim look "I will deal with you later..."

"Ciel! Wait!" Milan yelled, grabbing Ciel's hand and stopping her

"What? I told you that i'm won't sit in the same room as that bastard!"She retorted, forcing Milan to let go of her

"Why do you hate him so much?" Milan asked, but Ciel turned away while crossing her arms, refusing to answer

"Because he held her back a year"

Milan turned around to see Zero walking toward them, his eye remains on both side of the street as he walk

"C'mon Ciel, just bear with him until we-"

"Until what!?" Ciel retorted, cutting Zero off his words

"Until he find some more ways to make me miserable? Or humiliate me? Is that what you want?" She continued

Zero sighed, not having much in response "Whoa, whoa, what happened? Ciel what did mister Weil do to you?" Milan asked, Ciel merely turned away and keep walking further from the bus

Zero wanted to stop her, fortunately his eye caught a speeding bus heading toward them first

The couple sees it too, but they remained in silent as the approaching bus kept it's high speed, as it gets closer Zero is the first to break their trance

"GET BACK!"

Zero quickly jumped toward Ciel and Milan who is standing at the course of the collision, Milan jumped out of the way in time, Zero chose to tackle Ciel out of the way as the bus crashed to a car. The collision made the bus turned slightly to the right, to where Ciel and Milan stood before, as Zero tackled Ciel to the ground the bus pass at a mere inch from Zero's feet

The bus hit a wall nearby them, a second later the bus exploded, making everyone duck reflexively. The flame from the explosion quickly burns the trail of gasoline the crashing bus had left, this made a wide wall of flame between Zero, Ciel, Milan and the bus they travel with

Zero tried to leap through the flames, but realizing that Ciel can't do the same he throw the idea out and think of another way around

' _We could wait for it to extinguish'_ He thought

To their horror, sound of groaning came from the dazzling flame, Zero took a step back as several zombies burns inside the flames. That didn't stop them though as the zombies are advancing toward Zero

He can't fight them while they are burning, and he is not stupid enough to try whether it's better than fighting them normally...

X jumped out of the their bus's entrance "Zero! You okay!?" He yelled

Zero spotted him from the other side, the zombies are slowly approaching him so he made his plans quick

"Yeah, meet us at the East Police Station!"

"At what time!?" X asked again

Zero took a second to think of the distance, as he estimated it without obstacle he answered "Morning! Meet us there in the morning! If we don't then tomorrow again at the same time!"

As the burning zombies went too close to Zero's comfort zone, he urged Milan and Ciel to climb the freeway's fence

"Ciel, you go first!" Milan ordered, but Ciel refused because...

"No! You-you could see my..."

A thought clicked in Milan's head, although he does fantasize about seeing what is contained under Ciel's skirt quite often, he couldn't see this as a golden opportunity to realize his fantasy. Probably because their life is in danger of being eaten and burned at the same time, but mainly because Zero is there with him

"Wha-? Just go! I will watch after Zero's back and not your... Well...J-JUST GO!" Milan ordered once again while shyly keeping his eye from Ciel

Zero took a glance at her, one look at his eye and Ciel knew she can't say anything more in this predicament

As Ciel brace herself to climb the sturdy, side road's fence the other side will have to find their way around...

"Let's go! Miss Cinnamon we have to find a way around to the East Police Station!" X ordered, trying to get a clear look at across the flame, but fail to do so as the flame are too wide

"O-Ok! Then we are going toward Onbetsu bridge, the left turn from the intersection there should-"

"Alright i got it! Just go Miss!"X ordered again, cutting Cinnamon who is about to rambling

Cinnamon step on the clutch and change to first gear then push the pedal as hard as she can, resulting a strong backforce that made X nearly fell

"What a fool..." Bass said, earning the recovered X's attention

"Hey! It's not like i-"

"Not you dumbass!" Bass continued, cutting X off as he took a seat

* * *

As the bus left, Zero climbed the fence following Milan and Ciel who is already at the other side. Now, they are facing the once, bustling street of the business district

"Alright, the plan is to wait for X at the police station. No matter what, stay together!" Zero ordered, the couple nodded solemnly

Looking around Zero realized that they won't make it without a vehicle on foot with all the zombies lurking around the corner of the street, he need a vehicle

Zero scanned the are for any car that is the least wrecked and safe enough to approach

Ciel checked her watch, showing 3 p.m past 14 minute and 43 second

"It will be dark soon Zero... But i hope you have other plans beside going back with them" She said, but Zero paid no attention as his eye are focused on a seemingly fine car

"What's going on between you and mister Weil Ciel?" Milan asked, his curiousity are reaching it's limit about this girlfriend of his

Ciel sighed, her expression are that of between wanting to tell him or keeping it to herself, in other words, she is conflicted...

It's not like it's THAT personal, it's just that... well, she is kind of feeling selfish to tell it to Milan about it

"... It's... complicated... so-"

"It's fine... if you don't want to then it's fine alright?" Milan said, his soft voice made Ciel comfortable

"Thank you" She said, then Milan gave her a hug while caressing her hair slowly

Ciel and Milan are deeply sunken at the comfort of each other, for a second they forgot just how scary the world is. They both know that, even if the world collapsed they will stay strong as long as they stay together...

Well, it's sweet really, until Zero smacked a zombie right behind them

"Whoa!" Milan yelled, reflexively shielding Ciel from the zombie's blood

Zero swing his wooden sword to the side, splattering the blood from it to the pavement

"Sorry for that, get inside we are going now!" He ordered while pointing toward a white SUV

"You can drive?" Ciel asked

Zero smirked as he opens the back door for her "It's automatic..." He replied

That didn't reassure Ciel though, still this is a better choice than walking

Zero looked around the area, making sure that there aren't that many zombies that might block them. After that Zero went inside the car, put on seatbelt and... "Put on your seatbelts, this will be a rough ride" ... order the couple to put on seatbelts while also warning them of the dangerous travel

With everyone ready, Zero put on the L gear and stepped on the gas slowly, trying to get the feel of the first car he ever drive, he is sure that he will learn how to drive fast enough since he won't have to worry about any traffic around, just zombies

"Don't you need a driver license for this?" Ciel asked

Zero shook his head while sighing, can't believe she just asked that "I don't think anyone cares about driver license anymore Ciel..." he replied

"Hm, guess you're right"

Something is bothering Zero though, and that is the glowing fuel sign right next to it's digital indicator that shows one bar toward empty...

Trying not to concern that Zero step on the pedal hard, the car jolted out of it's parking space and ran through a zombie underneath it, after that he slowed down and keep a reasonable speed as he drive through the tall office complex around...

 _I felt like everything that happened are planned..._

 _Ciel ran away from the bus, then another bus come crashing on us, the fire it made block us from the others_

 _Now i'm driving a car, despite never even holding a wheel steer before. Could it all happened just so i can drive a car?_

 _Or maybe we will drive to a certain doom by crashing, or ran out of gas while being swarmed..._

 _Either way, i can't tell. Maybe there is a bigger picture along the way?_

 _Now it's me, Ciel and Milan heading to where we suppose to meet X and the others..._

 _I don't believe this is planned though, i'm skeptic. Just hope we can make it through, the night is approaching_

* * *

 **I felt like i can do much better with this, but i am suffering a 'writer's block' so i can't refine it much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Late. Again. I know how my dear readers feel when they get hiatus-ed when waiting for such an awesome story!**

 **Nah, just kidding, if this is an awesome story then it probably have more than 5 reviews by now. The point is, i really need critics that can improve my writing. The reason of why i'm so slow is because i can't decide of what to write and what not to.**

 **Sorry for any misformats or typos, i have a shitty connection**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

* * *

For The First Time

"Is it strange that i'm not disgusted or... freaked out by zombies orrr guts scattered around?"

Milan is, actually dozing off as he tries to find his 'happy place'. So far, he fails to find it as blood keep splattering on his side of the window, and Ciel just asked yet another strange question that... well... Not. Helping

"Umm... what was that?" He asked back, Ciel put her hand on the car's window. Taking a deep, steady breath every time the car passes a clustered group of zombies

She didn't really mean what she asked to be answered, the back of her mind tells her to make a conversation to... Spice up the quite atmosphere of the car, she did turn on the radio from the back seat, only to be turned off by Zero a second later, he said that being silent is the key to survive

. . . . . . . .

"Anyway, do you realize what is going on Zero?" She asked, Zero look at her from the mirror for a second, then focus back on driving

"... What do you have in mind?" He asked, and he also heard a snicker from her

"Well, i think that someone is trying to make history..."

Her answer made both boys frowned, they don't really get it, Ciel noticed it so she continued

"... This disease, it can't be... spurred out of nowhere. If it can take over the world and infect people so quickly then it must have mutated it's genes so fast that it allows itself to transmit between multiple vessel... For that to happen the disease is definietly a virus type, and even for a virus, it can't mutate that fast without a control or... a stimulate. And that stimulation can only be done by a HUMAN..."

... That was a piece of her thought, both Milan and Zero knows that she must have a lot more to say than that, she always 'rant' about her theory on something. Zero have heard most of them, and he knows that this is the shortest 'rant' he ever heard of

"Is that so? A mad scientist are trying to take over the world as we speak?" Zero asked, he sounded serious though

Milan is in an edge between wanting to ridicule such theory or take it seriously like Zero, he choose the latter fo course, because if he don't, he could compromise his relationship with Ciel

"I-i don't think a human can control this..."

"Why not?" She asked, frowning

The confidence in Milan had dropped, he knows he had just messed up. Since there is no other choice, with his fast beating heart he continued

"...Umm, w-well... That scientist? Will... Die then, right? Because he... has to test it on human first... right?" He continued, stuttering after every pauses, which made Ciel giggle "So... it must be in a lab... and his test subject must have escaped and... killed that scientist?"

Ciel liked that part of him, his innocence in the world of logic does amuse her, because he keep things rational and simple. He does try to keep up with her explanation, but his often failure reminds her of what common people did get when she explains it. Heck, it's opposite attracts so...

A few minutes later, after the car had went through the tall buildings of the business district, they arrive at the grocery district, since the building there are mostly shops and such

The place are not swarmed by zombies however, it's worse...

So worse that Zero had to stop the car first and mentally prepare himselves. Ahead of them, are riots between gang members, criminals and... basically people with weapons that can come in handy against zombies. That's why there are no zombies standing around

As several bald headed people with tattoos covering their arms are firing at each other just in front of the car Zero currently driving, Ciel and Milan ducked while yelling "Shit!" loudly

Zero ducked too, but while doing that, he also stepped on the gas pedal and drive between several guns that at first wasn't aimed at them, but since a car is a bigger target they decided to shoot it instead of their enemies for some reason

Glasses shattering, holes are made from side to side, screams are echoing in Zero's head... while driving at full speed without looking where you are going in an automatic gear car is considered crazy, you have to concern what really matters here. Guns, or... crashing, it involves death eventually so in this kind of situation Zero can only relies on luck. All he knows is that he have to get out of these gunfire and somehow manage to arrive in someplace safe

The guns direction are now headed toward the back of the car, which gives more protection for Zero but not for the passengers. Eventually, they drive through unharmed while the car looks like it's been through a gangster shootout... you know, that kind of shooting where there are about dozen of guns pointed in one target and just spray bullets at 'em, but the target is somehow untouched while their surroundings are decimated

Now, since the car are still running with white smoke puffing from it's hood, Zero decided to stop for awhile and checked if the gangsters are out of sight

Ciel and Milan is okay, a bit shaken but okay. Bad guys with guns are nowhere in sight... engine seems not doing okay though

"People have lost their mind!" Milan yelled, which Ciel nodded to

Zero knows that already, that's why he doesn't bother to see ahead whether he drives to a still living human or not, or a wall... Still, they are fine, the car is still running so Zero turns around and continue driving

It was the time the sun is setting when they cross a bridge above a large waterway, leading them toward the 'upper class' part of town

Zero know that this is a moment someone took a liking of so he slows down, reducing a bit amount of smoke from the engine

But that wasn't his intention to do so, he shifted the mirror above him, Ciel are soon reflected in the mirror. The orange hue are glistening toward the river below them, the light are gentle enough for Ciel to look directly at, letting the light to contrast on her eye

Zero realized that Ciel only stare at the beautiful scene blankly, her sight seems distant, not focusing on what she always adore...

The sun is slowly descending, the light are covered by the tall buildings across as the car approach the other side of the bridge...

Then it happen, the warning light that had become Zero's main concern are now accompanied by a 'STOP' light beside it

The fuel tank had gone completely empty...

"What now?" Milan asked

"... There is a gas station ahead, we should push it there" Ciel suggested as she motioned her head to the front

"We? You mean us two..." Zero replied

Ciel smiled mockingly "Of course, i could help if you can't push-"

"Alright, alright..." Zero cutted off "... Milan let's push" He continued, Milan nodded and push the car slowly along with Zero

"How far is it Ciel?" Milan asked, Ciel's eye looked upward for a second, then rolls her eye while shrugging her shoulder...

"Maybe about 18 kilometers"

"What!?" Milan retorted, disbelieving the number Ciel just spoke

"It's better with a car anyway, beside..."

Ciel looked around, the other two boys followed suit. There are no people and zombies in sight, and cars either... Soon the three realized that they are the only people in this part of town now

At least, within their view that is, it was so quite that the gusting wind can be heard

"C'mon, it's almost dark, push Milan" Zero ordered, Milan sighed as he push the car following Zero's pace

Ciel silently volunteered to be their lookouts, who knows what kind of danger would jump on them in this big town

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the bus...

"Think about it! There are a lot of people out there! How many of them had been infected? The only way to survive is not by hiding... but to fight back with numbers! That is why we-"

"How long can that guy rant about strength in numbers? Aren't those fools suppose to be bored already?" Bass commented, he decided to move to the front near X so Roll can hear his comment clearly to reply

"... There is a thing, when people are in fear, they throw their rationality away. As you can see..."

Roll pointed toward the back, Bass followed her direction. He focused on his seniors faces, and he sees them clearly, they are hearing the old bastard's voice as he spouts motivational speeches that made no sense for Bass that his seniors could have listened for so intently. He sometimes sees them skipping class just to avoid a 10 minutes lecture (And that is way too long for Bass's standard)

Why now they seems like they are idiots who is listening about someone talking about rocket science? Fascinated by the subject, but doesn't understand the point of it. Bass can only shook his head while his mouth are formed in a disgusted manner...

"... Well, they aren't smart to begin with, i'm surprised you didn't join them"

Bass turned slowly toward Roll who is looking forward, paying no attention toward Bass's annoyed face

"Looks like we're close, if the lines start this far we won't cross it today, tomorrow even" X chirped

"My friend's house are close to where we suppose to meet Zenjuro, actually. God please keep them safe" Cerveau prayed, joining his hands together and bended down

"... We can't get there with this traffic jam..."

* * *

Ahead of them, are 3 kilometers long of cars and people lining up to cross the bridge that leads toward the town's international transportation facilities

Aside the chaos, there are still several people that helps each other, volunteers are gathered beside the bridge to help parents who lost their children and provide treatments toward the injured. Hundreds of womens, mens and childrens are crossing the bridge while 12 police cars and 5 armored vehicles block the bridge from troublemakers

"Keep it in line! Keep it in 4 lines! Don't let any non-parents went through!" Shouted a police officer, shouting orders toward the other, keeping the line steadily march across the bridge

"Sir! Word from Tokyo, they say to proceed with orders at all cost" Said a young police officer with a stern voice

The older police officer face's cringe, he doesn't want to carry such order, 'Keep the evacuation safe at all cost'... such burden when there are only about 50 people guarding against half of population of the town

There are procedures they made to narrow down the amount of people, such as only letting 4 lines of people in 60 rows pass while others must wait in such lines while being checked for any bite like wounds , if there is any as such they will be quarantined in a hazard tent first, if they turned to a zombie then they will be killed by any means

Even if they are children, none of such event happens until now though

"... Report back to them, that the evacuation is going smoothly, and no grieve injuries encountered yet" He responded, the younger man gives salutation, after his superior returns the salute he ran toward his patrol car

Several people are trying to cut the lines just to get through the blockage, most of them are people with no children, they are warned to not disturb the evacuation process and if they still keep on then the riot police just pounds on them with their baton

Luckily only several people that tries to break through, since there are still no provocator. But at this rate, the experienced officers know that there will be one soon enough...

X looked around the bus, then to the passengers inside. They have to leave the bus in order to save Zero"... This is no use, we can't meet Zero in time if we wait through this"

The rest at the front turned toward X "Hmmm, we haven't move at all for half an hour now..." Cinnamon sighed as she rested her chin on the steering wheel

"Then we should go on foot, East Police Station is just straight away!" Said Enzan, standing from his seat

"Yeah! What if Zero can't wait until tomorrow?"Roll joined in, standing from her seat too

"By the time we get there it will be midnight, how far is your friend's house from that police station Mister Cerveau?" X asked

Cerveau rubbed his chin for awhile before he responded "20 minutes from it on foot i think..."

"Alright, then it's settled, we-"

"Young Xavier..."

X's eye darted toward Weil, he stands around the middle of the bus "... Are you going to abandon us? Your own schoolmates?" He asked as he hold the seats at his sides

X's burrow frowned, he really hate that mocking tone of his "... Yes" He replied sternly

Weil closed his eye as his head turned down, sighing before he continues... "I suppose i cannot forbid you to go out there to save Zenjuro, but think of how many people are in this bus! Surely you won't abandon 11 people for three?"

"FUCK you eleven!"

Weil's eye widen as Bass stands from his seat "I'm going too you fucking point head!" He yelled, making Weil's face cringe at the insult

"We too..." Enzan and Roll joined, followed by Cerveau which surprises Weil

"Yooou, you suppose to teach these brats what is right! And what is-"

"I think they make the right decision Weil, and to begin with,i don't like you at all..." Cerveau cutted off, making Weil furious

But the old man know psychology better then anyone else, anger is not how he can subdue these youngsters under his whim

He took a deep breath while his mind are racking for solutions to keep these students here, to keep them in fear... The odds are stacking against him as a teacher rebelled against him and X is a natural leader, a match to Weil's intelligence despite X's age

But then again... he already have 5 people under his whim, and they will come in handy sooner or later, still... the males might need more... entertainment. Cinnamon fits in the criteria

"... Very well then, if all of you want to die out there by acting heroic, then it's fine... However, Miss Cinnamon is a nurse! It is her duty to aid us in distress! Besides, aren't you suppose to help people however you can... Miss Cinnamon...?"

There was a long silence as everyone looked toward Cinnamon, who is staring at the window in front of her, both sides wants her for her knowledge in medical treatment. She can feel the tension between X and Weil behind her, will it be safe to wait inside? Or to go outside?

. . . . . . . . . .

But that wasn't the option "Umm, i think i will... go with... Xavi... er?"

X took a breath of relief, and gives a nod toward Cinnamon, which she responded the same

Weil's anger had reached the limit, a vein is visible on his forehead " Are you FOOLS!? There is no chance of surviving out there! Those monsters will eat you apart!The world is not the same anymore with this disease around you idiots!" He yelled "Our SCHOOL! IS, but a glimpse of what THIS world, had become! You really think you can fight them, ON YOUR OWN!? He continued

X's group remain silent, then X chuckled before he turns around and exit the bus, Weil can only hang his mouth open as the front students and teachers follow him

As Bass is the last to leave, he think he should say something smart... But he got nothing, so he just threw his spended cigar to the floor and exit with a smirk on his face

. . . . . . . . . .

Weil brushed his hair back as he says "Well then. With them out of the way..."

* * *

Now, X and the others have to plan how should they get there, although the only option is to walk toward their destination, X decided to check the bridge's situation first while also checking if there is anyone else he knew

But looking at sky that is getting darker, he suppress the urge, Zero and the other are more important anyway...

"Alright, let's go!" X ordered, the rest nodded and follow him slipping through cars lining up for the bridge

The walk is quite exhausting, mainly because the air are so filled with exhaust smoke. The group occasionally take a glance at the people lining up on foot, maybe there are people they knew of...

But even if there is, they doubt that bringing them along would help, since they only trust their closest friends at this point. Luckily they are old friends toward each other, except for Cerveau who is their teacher, but he is a good guy so there is nothing wrong to keep him Cinnamon is a pretty woman with a voluptous body and somehow ended up as a school nurse, Bass wouldn't hide the fact that more than half of male populace in the school would sleep with her, in their dreams that is...

Bass doesn't really like such perverted act though, probably because he has enough of it already during his 'dark times'

But Cinnamon once saved a girl who is somehow drowned in the gym pool during recess with CPR, if she hadn't done it then even a hospital can't revive the girl

That aside, the group must now embrace themselves,as they know that they are, on their own...

* * *

While everyone tries to cross the bridge and into their presumed safety, the 6 students, and 2 teachers make their way toward the opposite. Toward the once, busy road with white collars and such that is now infested by zombies. And worse... Criminals

"W-w-wait! Stop! There's a police car there"

The boys stopped pushing and look toward the direction Ciel is pointing. A police car that is already wrecked with a large truck seems to had crash through half of the car, it's enormous front nearly split the car in two

"Then there is something we can use" Zero said then quickly ran toward the police car

Ciel and Milan quickly followed, they checked the car surroundings and the insides, a police officer seems to have ran over by the truck, since his hand's are what's left gripping the steering wheel. Beside the nasty corpse is another police officer who had turned to a zombie, seems he had been killed by the truck after he transforms

To make sure, Zero poked the intact corpse with his _bokken_ ,after there is no sign of movement Zero proceed by taking a gun out of the corpse's belt casing

Now, he has a gun. Something that he always thought to never hold, but now that he is holding it, and actually aiming it he felt like this gun is some sort of a spoil

"Cooool, a police gun" Milan chirped as Zero hold his new gun with two hands while aiming it at a building

But one gun probably wasn't enough, looking that there is another officer he thought that he should check his belt too

As Zero hold his breath and shifted the intact corpse away from him Milan turned around to avoid seeing such disgusting attempt, Ciel thought that it is interesting to see Zero inches away from a corpse's face

Zero stretched his right hand while his left hand is supporting his body from falling to the corpse's lap, after he got another gun he blowed his breath and took several deep ones after being so close to a rotten corpse

"Alright, now we have two guns..." Says Zero, then handed one to Milan

Milan seems fascinated with the gun in his hands, after he put down his baseball bat he test the gun's weight, aiming it and open the chamber to see how many bullets there are, both boys have 5 rounds to their revolver

"...We have 10 bullets each" Zero continued as he drop 5 bullets to Milan's hand, the buller made a clinking sound as it touches

"However..." Says Zero, looking at Milan "Don't use it unless i say so, got it?" He asked

"Got it!" Milan nodded twice, then followed Zero's way of putting the gun to his bottom

"That's two less cops in this town..." Says Ciel as she continues walking ahead of the boys

"Are you sure... huff, that this car is still running?" Milan asked as he swipe his forehead

"Maybe, as long as i don't push the engine too far" He replied

"... Was that supposed to be a pun?"

Zero looked at him awkwardly, realizing that they are not on the same page Milan cleared his throat and continue pushing the car

As the two pushes the car slowly, Ciel noticed that the boys have to turn the car and push it across the road, Zero ordered Milan to push it while Zero turns it to the right

Milan hesitated at first, saying that he can't push it alone. Zero stays firm with this role and told him to just push it, looking at Milan's exhaustion Ciel offered to help

"Thanks, but i could push it myself... really" Says Milan, then laughs nervously

" Don't mention it, i'm not a damsel you know" Ciel replied as she push

After entering the gas station, Zero quickly turns it and park next to the filler smoothly

Zero opened the fuel cap and put the hose inside, after he took out his credit card and checked the filler machine he realized that there is no place for his card

"Hey, is this a western-like station? I don't see any card holder here" Zero asked

"... Maybe" Ciel replied as she look around "Check inside, you know how they allow the gas right?"

Zero nodded as he went toward the store entrance "I'm going inside, yell if anything happens"

The couple nodded, remaining vigilant and guard the car while Zero went inside

* * *

"Rats! It's dark..." Zero curses, his eyes are trying to adjust to the dark room litted by the moonlight

He thought that they will need some food later, so he grabbed a basket and put in every snacks closest to the cash register, after feeling that he had enough he vaulted through the counter and search for his hose's switch

 _Where's... number... 2?_ He thought as he counts the hoses outside

There was a ringing noise inside of Zero's head, and that ringing noise were caused by a very, faint growl

Zero quickly spun around, but it was too late as a zombie pinned him toward the register

"RAAGHH!" The zombie that is was the cash register now had both of Zero's hands gripped

"RATS! Get off!" Zero yelled, struggling to keep the zombie's mouth off him

The zombie's mouth thrusted toward Zero's neck which he quickly responded to by dodging his head to the right

The zombie repeatedly thrust his mouth toward Zero, as he went too focused on biting Zero, Zero managed to get his left hand free and use it to push the zombie's head away

Zero's eyes now darted left and right, trying to find anything useful near his free hand. In a brief second his eye caught a glint on the counter, it's a razor blade used for paper cutter

Zero took a deep breath, waiting for the right moment to take the sharp weapon. Just as the zombie stepped back for another charge Zero made a split second move, he grabbed the razor blade and thrust it on the zombie's neck

Stabbing it in the neck turns out effectively, as the zombie's neck spurts blood from it's holed windpipe

However, as Zero thought it was over. Just as the zombie growl it charges once again toward Zero, and he is not prepared for it's last assault, ramming it's entire weight on Zero

Zero put his hands up to block it, but it wasn't enough, the zombie fell with Zero underneath. Zero's head hit right on the edge of the counter, and knocked him outcold...

Zero's eye managed to see his _bokken_ laying next to him, blood oozes from his head

His vision are fading away, and he heard a faint scream from the distance as his vision went completely dark...

* * *

"HA HA HA! Looks like i caught a real pretty one here!"

It goes worse for the couple outside...

"Le-LET HER GO!" Milan yelled, the revolver in his hands are shaking

"Or what? Think you can shoot me trembling like that?"

Currently, a young man dressed casually are holding Ciel in front of him while pointing his gun toward her head, it all happened so fast that Milan can't even believe what is happening right now

What he do believe is that Ciel will get hurt if he don't do something!

"How old are you girl?" The man asked, Ciel trembles at his voice as his hands are gripping her neck tighter

"HOW OLD!"

"14...! I- i'm 14 years old!" Ciel shouted, tears are welling up on her eye

"Seriously!? Man, you had got to be the cutest 14 year old i've ever seen!"

"Please, let her go!" Yelled Milan

"Well, i will consider that if you..." The man pointed his gun toward Milan

"... put your gun down first..." He then pointed it towards the ground

"... do that, and i will let her go" He points it back toward Ciel as he gave a mischevious smirk

Milan gulped, as if the gearwheel in his brain are stuck. Decisions had to be made, trust the man holding your girlfriend hostage?

' _Where is Zero? Is he okay in there? What should i do? I never even shot a gun before! Zero please help us!'_

Sweat are trickling from his chin, his eye are fading between his gun's aim and the man in front of him, shouts are given from his enemy, ordering him to put the gun down, threatening him by killing his girlfriend

Seconds later, somehow there are some action movies flashing in his mind, showing him the scenes of a tragic moment when the hero decided to surrender. Then it occures to him, that man won't let them out alive if he surrender...

Then another second, as his vision are focused on the enemy's head and his mind re-assure him that his aim are on point...

He pressed the trigger, the chamber's rotated while a click resounded. Then the barrel burst a bullet from it's chamber, in less then a second the bullet hit the intended target, tunneling through the skull and stopped midway in the brain

But, as if the man refused to die in vain, his finger pressed the trigger as his body falls to the ground and another bang resounded through the town

Milan's eye widen as he felt a stab through his chest, he slowly looks down, his uniform are drenched red, he touched the area where he felt it and blood now covers his hand

"... I-i... got shot..."

Milan felled to the ground on his back, his vision are getting blurry as a sharp pain are throbbing in his chest

"MILAN!" Yelled Ciel as she ran toward him

Milan yelped as another pain surged through his body, Ciel kneeled beside him, grabbing his shoulder tightly...

"No...! Milan no... why...? WHY!?" Yelled Ciel, her tears are dripping on Milan's chest as her hands are pressing against his wound

"I... I thought that—I can... be the hero, you know?" He said, unable to keep his voice straight

Ciel shook her head, crying as she plea "Don't die...! Please... don't..."

There is no use, no matter how, his wounds are grieve and his body are giving up to his mind. Milan coughed, blood comes out from his mouth, then it happens, his whole life are flashing in his mind

He still can't believe he would die like this, and he is sure to never believe that zombies exist. Eventually his mind are flashing his happiest memories, and those are the times he spend with Ciel...

His heart resounded in his mind, it's beating slowly... then slower... then...

". . . . . . . ."

Ciel looked toward Milan's face as she heard him exhaled, only to find out he blowed his last breath

Ciel can only cries on his bloody chest, the warmth from his hands are gone, and his lifeless eyes are staring at the night sky...

As tragic as it seems, her surroundings doesn't care, and by that she is literally surrounded by zombies

She turned her head slowly as she heard a growl, 5 zombies are walking slowly toward her, their limp body and bloody face gave her an utmost horror. Until she screamed...

"ZEROOO!"

* * *

"Huh..."

Zero's eyes opened suddenly, he heard a scream in his ephemeral dream... It was Ciel's voice

As if woken up by her scream, Zero pushed the corpse off his body and grabbed his _bokken_. Wasting no time he rushed outside

He rammed the door open and find 5 zombies circling Ciel, with no more calculation and fear Zero charge toward the closest zombie

"HAAA!" He yelled as he swing his _bokken_ downward and hit the zombie's head, killing it by the sheer force of the impact

A zombie to his left changed it's target, Zero dodged to the right while swinging his _bokken_ , staggering the zombie and as it does, Zero went for the kill and swing it down

He turned toward the rest. Three left, he thought as he jumped above Ciel and lands down his _bokken_ toward the center of a zombie's head and kills it

A zombie to his right tries to grab Zero's hand, which Zero dodged by jumping away from both zombies beside him

He waits for either of it to attack him, the first is the one to his right, so he used his very own technique in the martial arts of kendo, his favorite three strike down...

He held the _bokken_ with his right hand, after zombie went close enough he swing it to the side, hitting it in the chest then quickly swing down with both of his hands, hitting it on the head and made it kneeled. The last strike is the killing blow, he pulled his hands behind his back and took a deep breath then swing it down, hard. Effectively crushing it's head and splatters blood on his face

It was so fast that the second zombie haven't got close to him, Zero steadies his breath for the second one as it ran toward him,Zero sidestepped while ducking at the same time then swing his _bokken_ toward it's stomach, the force of his strike were supported by the speed which the zombie gained before ramming on him

The zombie were thrown aback to the ground, Zero jumped toward it and lands on it's head with both of his feet, clearing the gas station of zombies

Zero took a deep breath... and release it, then he approaches Ciel, with Milan lying on his own pool of blood...

Ciel still cries as she sunk her head on Milan's chest

Zero grabbed Ciel's shoulder as he says "C'mon, he is gone Ciel... I'm sorry"

Ciel shook her head, not heeding on Zero's words. Zero let her be as he scan the surroundings

' _It wasn't zombie who killed him... someone shot him... but who?'_

Zero looked toward another pool of blood several meters from them, there is a gun near it too. _'But where's the body?'_

He looked around the area once more, then his eyes caught a zombie with a particular wound on it's head

He turned slowly on Ciel, suddenly realize that Milan is not dead yet

Without warning, Milan's eye suddenly opens, he growled as his mouth are wide open. Ciel's eye widen to the horror in front of her, Milan had...

"GET BACK!"

Zero grabbed Ciel and pulls her away from the now, standing corpse of Milan. Without another moment Zero swing down his _bokken_ on it's head, the next second, Milan is dead... again

Zero huffed as he swing his _bokken_ to the side, Ciel are sits behind him, shaking...

"W... what was..." She stutters, Zero looked at her as he replied...

"They... can still become a…"

"M-Milan... he..."

"I'm sorry Ciel, but we have to move..."

Zero walk toward the car, but he don't hear any footsteps behind him, then he realized Ciel is still sitting there, her eye stares blankly at Milan's corpse

Zero approached Ciel, and kneeled beside her "What already happened can't be changed Ciel... he is... dead now"

Without warning, Ciel pounced him, then cries as loud as she can

Zero were taken aback, then lands on his bottom, Ciel then continues pounding on his chest as she yells

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? WHY!?"

Zero tries to grab both of her hands wildly pounding him "Hey!Stop it!"

Ciel doesn't care, her face are beet red as she kept pounding him and giving her full rein to him

Having enough of this Zero forcefully grabbed her shoulders and… "ENOUGH! Do you think I have a choice? To let him live while he is already DEAD minutes ago!"

"That's because you don't care about him! You always hated him aren't you!? You never accept him for MY boyfriend!"

. . . . . . . .

". . . . . . ."

Zero stayed silent, his eyes are downcasted, his grip on her shoulders loosened. He abruptly stands, surprising Ciel

Then Zero walk toward the car, his pace are steady but Ciel knew something is not right when he goes silent like that

She wanted to address the issue again, but held the urge at the next second

So she follows him toward the car, Zero is waiting for her by the door, but just as Ciel entered…

"I am… Ciel. I am not happy that Milan is your boyfriend, because I'm selfish back then. But now… I'm sorry, to have doubted your choice…"

Ciel stares at him as Zero gave a slight smile, a pitiful smile… It was then that Ciel finally accept that what had happened… can't be changed, all Zero wanted is to protect her and he never fails to do so

Even until…

There is no more word that can comfort her now, Zero thought, and let the girl cries as her heart please. The ugliness of the world, and the sadness of losing a loved one were experienced by the 14 year old girl in that one night...

* * *

"How far is it now?" Bass asked, as his eye are focusing on the expensive house around them

"... About 3 kilometers, actually my friend's house was just around that corner" Cerveau replied as he points toward a turn to the right ahead of them

"This area really are for rich people doesn't it?" Enzan asked, which made Cerveau turned toward him

"Not exactly, most of the people that lives here works with the government and such"

" So your friend works with the government?" X asked

"...Not exactly" Cerveau rubbed the back of his head, turning away from X

"What's with the vague answer?" Ask Roll, crossing her arms and gives Cerveau a suspicious look

"Well... i don't really know about his work so-"

"Who's that!?" Roll yelled as she points toward the front

The group abruptly stopped as light rays comes out of the left corner ahead of them

X readied himself, looking at his stance the rest readied themselves for whatever comes out from that corner

The light suddenly directed toward them, forcing them to cover their eyes

X slowly lowers his hand, realizing that the car in front of them had stopped, then it's light were turned off

Both door opens, to X's utter relief, he knows that shadowy figure too well

"Zero!" Yelled X as he ran toward Zero

"Hey X" Zero replied casually, then they fist each other hands

"Well, well. Now we don't have to bother looking for you" Bass said sarcastically while lighting his cigar, but then Roll smack him on the head

"Just say that you're glad to see them..."

"... Where's Milan?" Enzan asked, then the others looked toward Ciel

Zero suddenly gave Enzan a sharp look to his eyes, Enzan flinched as he expresses his confusion by rising his eyebrows, but a second later he realizes why Zero doesn't want the question said

Ciel sighed and walked toward the car, the group went silent as they watch her walk. It was a few minutes later that she broke into tears, pounding on the car's door as she yells her boyfriend's name over, and over until Cinnamon helded her back

"He is gooone...!" She yelled " And i... I can't do... anything for him...!"

Her anger was gone as Cinnamon hugged her gently, stroking her hair and let her cry to her heart's content...

The others felt that they shouldn't bother them, they don't have the proper means to comfort the young girl. Sometimes, it's best to let someone sort their own emotion themselves, interrupting their personal space might make things worse

So, X whispered the boys to keep watching around the corner, who knows how many of 'them' she attracted...

The moon rises higher and higher as our survivors make their way toward a home that belongs to a friend of Cerveau, which he kept secret about his identity for some reason. And yes, he at least mentioned his friend being a man about his age

Ciel had calmed down after a few minutes, and left a notable stain on Cinnamon's shoulder

The group stays silent afterwards, they don't want to face more zombies than they had to with the ones lurking around ther street

"... Here we are" Says Cerveau, stopping everyone's tracks

They looked at what seems to be... An imposing simple house? Why?

"T-That's... A Hummer...? A Hummer SUV?" Ask X, giving a bewildered expression toward Cerveau

"Indeed, although the spare parts are very hard to acquire in this town, i managed to keep it running smoothly by tinkering it"

X jaw slightly dropped by the sight of the enormous American car inside the garage of the simplest house around in this, high-class residential area

"It... It's desert camouflage... painted..." X seems to be in trance right now...

"X, can you do 'that' later? Let's check the house first" Says Zero, which prompt X to shook his head

"Right! Bass and Zero, you guys go first. Slooooowlyyy..."

... That was quite awkward because Zero and Bass just stands there and gives X a weird look, maybe they feel weirded out by the way he says 'slowly'

Nevertheless the two barged in, ignoring what X said longly earlier. To their surprise the house is still clean and seems untouched at all

"AHHHH! BATHROOM!" Roll yelled as she run wildly across the room, Cerveau quickly pointed her to the right direction before things get broken

"Wow, looks can be deceiving..." Enzan chirped

The living room seems spacy, a brown leather couch and a 45" wall tv in front of it at the center, a modern kitchen at the room beside it accompanied by a round dining table made of glass

Seems that most of the space for the house were used to shelter that Hummer, and on that note X asked Cerveau to take a look at the garage

Since the girls hushed the boys to go somewhere else while they took a bath, they decide to check out upstairs. There is only a bedroom there with a small porch overlooking it, what interests them is a small, metallic locker beside the double bed

Zero look at it closely, and shook it, and he realize that whatever it is inside it must be made of metal. Unfortunately, the lid is sealed by a bulky steel lock

"... Enzan, can you call X and mister Cerveau here?"

* * *

 **A good way to end a chapter? No? Well, you have to bear with me, like i said before i need reviews, and those who does gives one are greatly appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for warning me about the lines, honestly there has been several problems with my internet, mainly it keep erasing my format every time i finished editing in , updated chapters without lines while publishing this new chapter!**

 **Apologize for any misformat or typos, I have a shitty connection**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

* * *

The Best Part of The Past

"United States Seventh Fleet… Ready Power for Peace… I guess zombie outbreak counts as a national threat"

"International…" Rogue corrected

"… Just look at all those lights, 7th fleet is already the biggest one and now every ship in the world has to sail here? Someone could just blow us out with nuclear"

"We are prepared for that"

The two turned around to be greeted by an American, Rogue judged that this man is at his 40's

"Welcome aboard Sir and Ma'am to the USS George Washington, Spirit of Freedom. I am Vice Admiral Robert Junior, the commander of this ship and its task force"

The young man chirped, quite amazed by the role this man have

"My name is Rogue, and this is…"

Rogue nudged the young man on his ribs, he cleared his throat first before he spoke

"Ah, my name is Hirondelle. Pleasure to meet you Captain. We are from-"

"Ah, no need to tell me your intention Hirondelle, your commander had explained everything, she is waiting for you at the bridge, but before that she urged both of you to get some food. Corporal Kerry!"

The man's commanding shout immeadiately answered by a young man running at them with all haste

"Sir!" Kerry saluted

"This is Corporal Kerry, he is tasked with repairing any damaged aircraft in the hangar, but mind you that this young man can restore a fighter that is damaged beyond recognition"

"Thank you Sir" Said Kerry, Hirondelled noticed his tiny grin as he tries to conceal it

"Now, since you seems to be free Corporal,I want you to give a tour in our ship for our guest, in 30 minutes they are to report to the bridge. Is that clear?"

"Crystal Sir!"

"Alright, Sir, Ma'am, please follow Corporal Kerry as he will guide you through. Feel free to ask anything, carry on Corporal"

"Yes Sir! Sir, Ma'am please follow me"

Both agents nodded, Hirondelle kept his pace slow as the Corporal walked out from a hearing distance between them, seeing this chance Hirondelle whispered to Rogue

"That was quite a hospitality they got, I thought they would be much ruder and ignorant"

Rogue grinned "Same, I guess not all Americans are like that, or maybe they are just being polite"

Kerry clapped his hand "So, which route do you guys prefer? Should we go throughout the ship or just go straight to mess hall?"

"The straight route please, flying for 4 hours made me hungry" Hirondelle answered, which Rogue silentl agreed to

Kerry laughed a bit, then proceed by walking through the narrow corridor

"Here is the one of the compartments for our beds, each contains 60 guys… or girls inside. One bathroom and one TV for everyone, so at least we can see the sunshine from the TV if we don't have any op's on board"

The ship are oddly quiet once they reached the lower level, it seems that most of the crew are being deployed elsewhere as many quarters are empty, this made Rogue curious

"Excuse me, but where is everyone? Is this ship were this empty before we arrive here?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, then he hummed as he look left and right

"Well, I ain't know that much Ma'am, Captain announced that some ships are coming for a conference about this damn zombie outbreak then ordered every pilot to their station and… Well, that's all I know"

"The other crews?" Hirondelle asked

"… They got transferred to the other carrier from Japan I think"

The two agents only nodded, they were still wondering why would every executive of the world are gathering for a conference in this particular fleet

This left them wondering of what their own boss intention calling them here,as far as they know they were supposed to return to another safe house nearby their jeopardized one back in Russia

"And here's the mess hall, it's actually pretty uncomfortable to get to places in this ship. With the crammed corridors and all if there is a drill or operations, I really like this ship being this empty"

The mess hall seems lively though as there are several men dressed in worker and flight suit sitting around and all the while chatting loudly

"Well, 6.000 people isn't it?" Asked Hirondelle as he leans toward a wall

"Yep. Alright then, I'm gonna leave now, the food is okay if it's the early month. Still, you won't find anything here more delicious than a canned beans"

Hirondelle and Rogue laughed wryly "Excuse me Sir, Ma'am, enjoy the meal" Kerry bowed slightly then exited the mess hall

Both agents took their plate, and as Hirondelle expected, Rogue made a comment about the porridge

"Ugh! Did disciplinary really need to go this far? Even I never eat this from the first time I train in the facility"

Hirondelle said nothing to it and continues picking the food as he hums a low tune of a French song

Afterwards, they sat down and eat silently, wanting to finish it as soon as possible and finds out what is actually going on here

* * *

"Sir! We received a transmission from Charlie 5!"

Captain Robert quickly turns around toward the female operator "Put them through…"

For a whole minute, there was only the sound of a static as every person inside the war room stays silent

Then the other side emits an explosion sound, then sounds of gunfire and vehicle tracks can also be heard

"Charlie Actual! This is Charlie-5! *Bzzzt* we can't *Bzzzt* Alpha just got wiped *Bzzzt* Immediate evac, over!"

"Calm down Charlie-5 and tell me what the fuck is going on there!?"

"*Bzzzt* Prime Minister has been secured but we *Bzzzt* the fucking city have turned into *Bzzzt* For God Sake! Please we need reinforcements or get us the hell out of here!"

"Sitrep soldier! I need your situation!"

Once again, there was a minute of static, then the other side spoke while being constantly cutted off

"Alpha and Bravo went silent *Bzzzt* Zombies attacking *Bzzzt* Seoul are *Bzzzt* Infested already! We are at *Bzzzt* Grid 51- *Bzzzt* we are heavily outnumbered!"

"Stand-by Charlie-5, we will get you out of there, think you can hold out to that radio?"

"… We will manage sir but please *Bzzzt*"

"Operator track their exact location and report this to Captain Hills of Bravo and Alpha condition"

"Already on it Sir"

"How many chopper we have onboard?"

"2 Sir, the rest are still guiding the civilian cruiser" A young man responded beside the operator

"… Get them ready and request Minnesota to lend their choppers"

"Yes Sir"

The Captain is looking at the tactical NAV in front of him, his burrow frowned at every red dot scattered across the blue line. Not only that his men are getting slaughtered he also have to babysit a bunch of executives at his fleet

'How can this happen?' Resounded in his head

… He doesn't want to know, all he know is that this threat must be decimated as soon as possible, he just hope his top brass and the others know what they're doing

"Sir, Charlie's position estimated from last known contact, Seoul. Grid 512007"

"…Turn the speaker on"

"Yes Sir"

Robert cleared his throat, then pat the speaker

"Attention! To all chopper pilots and hangar crews, report to your station immediately! I repeat to all chopper pilots and hangar crews, report, to your station!"

* * *

"Huh? What's going on?"

Rogue and Hirondelle looked around, several men around them looked disgruntled as to the sudden announcement

"Aw maaan! Ops again!? At night!?" Said one of the men, looking closely Hirondelle realized that he is their pilot earlier

"C'mon, finish your food" Said the other pilot

Afterwards everyone inside the mess hall ran outside. Save for Hirondelle, Rogue and the kitchen staff

The room now fell silent as to the idle chatters went outside "… You finished?" Hirondelle asked

Rogue put down her 'spork', not wanting to finish the porridge around the plate's edge

"Yeah, let's go"

And so, the two agents exited, but one thing still matter though

"… Which way to the bridge?"

They forgot to ask Kerry about it, and Kerry also forgot to tell them

"Let's… keep going up, it must be on the highest floor" Rogue said

"Oh yeah" Hirondelle looked to the left, toward a stair leading up

Then the two decided to keep finding stairs that goes up, fortunately there are directions beside each stairs. Still, the ship felt like a labyrinth, even for Hirondelle the ship layout looks very confusing

… _The narrow corridor_ s _made things difficult_ He thought

"Where is that bridge? Hirondelle are you sure this is the way?"

Hirondelle frowned "Why are you asking me while you read the directions too? Where else would it be? This ship is just large that's all"

Rogue sighed as she keep her pace with him. After a long while of turns, stairs and corridors they finally finds of what to be the final stairs toward the bridge

Hirondelle opened the bulk hatch, and finds a women dressed in a trench coat sitting beside the hatch

"… I didn't expect to see you here…" Said Hirondelle, hinting disappointment in his tone

"Good evening agents…" She crossed her arms and legs "… Both of you already eat?"

Hirondelle leaned toward the control panel across her "Yes Ma'am, is there a reason of why you are here?"

Her sharp gaze met Hirondelle's, she knows that she is not supposed to tell bits by bits of info to these two

However the circumstances are unlikely giving any positive effect for that

"I'm supposed to meet other agents beside you two, ones that have more wit than courage…"

Hirondelle leaned on a control panel against her "We are the only one that made it from Russia, where are the others?"

She sighed heavily, then clicked her tongue, making Hirondelle and Rogue feel uneasy as to what she have to say

"I thought so… It appears that we are on our own"

. . . . . . . .

"…W-what? What happened to other agents?" Rogue asked in a frantic tone

She took a glance at Hirondelle, his expression wasn't surprised at all

"I lost contact with them, before I was sent here all field agents were ordered to secure Hotel Marignon, because the executives were trapped there by zombies. Minutes later I received an order that I must meet with the other forensics and scientist here at the 7th fleet, some are from those deployed in Russia, and others from Japan and Korea…"

She took a deep breath before she continued "…On the way here, the news show that Hotel Matignon had been overran by zombies, and no sign of our Ministers survived. Then it's only you two that came here… So I suppose we are on our own then?"

Her gaze remain casted down, and so is the other two. They let the silence sunk in from the border between them, and the bridge crews who didn't know anything of what they said in French

It's all in discreet, that's what he live for, discretion. But that doesn't mean he didn't care about his partners and co-workers, even in espionage he still need someone that will watch his back all the time as he went overseas to crook infos and lives as ordered

Now that, if what this women said is true… then his partner who rarely got any field assignment are…

"Have you tried contacting them now!? What if it was a temporary cut-off?"

"I have done that all the while I was waiting for you two, and nothing… They did not response to UN either"

"You can't just give in like that! There has to be someone else out there!"

"I told you! I already contacted every last one! And nothing!"

* * *

" _Hey, Ahndray…"_

" _Hm? What is it?"_

" _Shouldn't you take this job? I don't like that new operator"_

 _*laughs* "Why? She is quite hot don't you think? Brunette, slender yet good proportion on where you-"_

" _Enough! *sigh*"_

"… _You will be fine… Beside, this mountain called paperwork won't sign themselves"_

 _If I remembered, I somehow finds that what he said was the funniest thing I ever heard, although it's just a typical humor, I laughed at it so hard that everyone hardly believes that it was my laugh throughout the building_

 _Maybe it's just the face that he was making…_

* * *

"There is nothing else to do but wait Rogue, even i-"

"Wait!? Waiting for our people get-"

"Enough…"

Both women flinched when that word came out from Hirondelle, his cold gaze met both women with the same level of intensity that made their spine shivers

"You are making a scene… Rookie"

Rogue was taken aback, but she felt scared somehow, to retort while he has that cold, annoyed look

"… Marino, you told us that you were ordered here, why?" Hirondelle asked

Marino looked sideways as she flips her green hair behind her ear "They say that they need every scientist and researchers available, that is why I was supposed to meet someone else beside you two"

"Then you must be looking for the cure then?"

"Of course, this is a disease, it is my job to cure it"

Hirondelle looked at Marino, she gave a determined look toward him, he rarely see such these days. Although he has a feeling that Marino took her 'duty' a bit too lightly, concerning that this 'disease' had spread throughout the world

"I guess we have to wait then…"

* * *

"Can you unlock it, Bass?"

Bass puffed another smoke, after examining the bulky steel lock and the lock mechanism…

"I could, but this is radial lock. Weird, this lock is private designed… Still, it's easy, anyone got a ballpoint?"

X and Cerveau entered the room, X quickly asked what's going on and Zero explained

"Oooh! This is a gun locker! With solid door! And look at the size of this thing! There has to be big guns inside! Bass open it!"

"Shut up, I know… Ballpoint?"

"I got it" Enzan chirped, then rummages his backpack

Enzan took a black ballpoint from his backpack pockets, then gave it to Bass

"Not this pen, a Bic pen" Said Bass, neglecting the offer

"Oh… Here you go" Enzan gave him another one

"This will do" Said Bass, inhaling another round from his smoke

Bass held his cigar with his mouth, then he took off the rear end of the Bic pen

Everyone raised an eyebrow, 'picking locks with a ballpoint?' is what they thought. Except for Zero, he know his brother too well if it comes to this kind of thing

"Now, it's really easy to pick this kind of lock, I mean, it's all over Youtube. Still, don't know if this U-lock makers improved this thing or not since then…"

The others merely nod as Bass shove the rear, opened end toward the lock. After the pen seems to stuck inside the lock Bass shake the lock slightly

It seems that Bass are just trying to break the lock open with a pen, he only shake the lock gently as he rotate the Bic pen, and the lock stay the way it was

Then, as everyone starting to get pessimist, the lock tube suddenly clicked open and Bass removed the lock from its initial place

Everyone were awed by the way Bass casually removed the lock, then puffed his smoke as if it was his everyday job

"Heh, too easy"

"A ballpoint!? Really?" Yelled Cerveau, taking a closer look at the opened lock with the Bic pen still stuck in it

"Awesome! Now open it!" Yelled X, his overexcitement gets everyone worked up for what is to be stored inside

Zero watches from behind, as Bass slowly opened the door…

. . . . . . . .

"JACKPOOOOOT!"

Everyone were shoved away by X sudden shout, then X quickly grabbed the biggest gun inside

"An actual ARX-160! Oooh how much I adore for this thing in my hands! This is so REAL!"

Everyone gave a weird expression as X caresses the gun and fawning all over it

'Gun nerd…' Is what everyone thought

X stands abruptly, then make a pose while holding the rifle above his head with one hand

"American gun! Made in Italy, this fully automatic rifle uses 5.56 mm x 45 mm NATO made rounds, can be used with the 30 round STANAG magazine or the 100 round C-Mag drum magazine! With its firing rate up to 700 rpm and up to 600 meters of effective firing range, this multi-purpose rifle can easily decimate light and mechanized infantry alike at any situation!"

Well, at this point everyone can only watch as X took another smaller gun then rant about its specs, who would know that the house where Cerveau's friend lives had such a stock in his house

"Oh my God! This is an actual MP7! Made by the infamous Heckler and Koch, this gun can shoot it's 4,6 mm rounds at an astounding 950 rounds per minute! Used widely for…"

"Hey Cerveau, seriously who the heck is this friend of yours? Bass asked, not paying that much attention to X rants

Cerveau rubbed the back of his head "Well, he is a rich guy who likes guns I guess?"

Bass brows frowned, Bass know very well that these kind of guns are completely banned by Japan's bureau, just what kind of a person well connected enough to smuggle these things across the border?

"Don't worry about that so much brother, now we have something against zombies right?" Zero chirped in, casually taking a pistol from the locker

"Ooh! Ooh! That's an SP-2022! A variant from the SIG Pro since France requested a more versatile version for its security forces! Can I see it?"

"Uhh, sure…"

Zero handed the gun, X quickly ejected the magazine and inspected the bullets inside

"… Just as I thought, this one uses the .357 SIG made caliber. Alright now…"

X shoved the gun to Zero, which made him flinched because he is aware that this thing could go off by accident

X took another big gun from the locker "Now this! Is the same gun I used to train back in JSDF! Japan's pride in the world of weaponry, the Howa! Type 89! Used by every Japan's soldiers to defend our home, this accurate, versatile rifle can be used for close to long range combat alike! Although this rifle is a bit heavier than this ARX, I love this more because this is the first gun I fired with live rounds!"

"JSDF? As in, Japan Self Defense Force? How did you get there?" Cerveau asked in bewilderment

"Hmph, don't you know, mister Cerveau?"

At this moment, the other boys had the same thing in mind 'Ahh here it comes…'

"I am…" X kept his eye closed, keeping the tension in the air "The world's…"

Then, at Cerveau's utter shock, X opened his eye and aimed the gun at Cerveau "… Youngest soldier" He finished with an icy tone combined with the typical cold gaze

In the next second, X snapped out of his 'cool mode' and confused as to Cerveau shuddering in the corner

"… C-c-could you n-not aim t-that at me?" Cerveau asked, shielding himself from the gun with his left hand

"…Oh! Ahaha! Sorry, but don't worry this gun is not loaded yet"

"Ah, i- I see in any case, could you please put that down?" He continued as he fix his glasses

X put the gun down, and opened the second door of the steel locker, it reveals boxes of ammunition varying from bullets to weapons accessories. X eyes sparkle at the sight, and muttering "I can kill a lot with these…" which scares Cerveau even more

"He is in his own world now, I'm gonna take a look downstairs see how the girls doing" Said Bass then walk away from the others

But just as he about to reach the stair, a firm hand gripped his shoulder tightly

"Reaaally…? Or you want to peek at my sister's delicate body Hmmm?"

Zero's eye twitched at the way Enzan described his sister "What the hell!? No I'm not! Who would want to peek her… her naked body while she is busy taking a bath you siscon!?" Bass retorted

"Well then say that while looking at this siscon eyes you perverted thug!" Enzan grabbed Bass jaw, pinching his mouth and made him look like a fish

Well, as the two boys brawling each other for the right to check on the girls (X is too occupied to even bother) Zero merely sighed at them and went downstairs instead, completely ignored by the other two that is practicing their Kimura lock on each other and Cerveau shuddering in the corner

* * *

Zero reached downstairs, and he could hear a faint scream from the bathroom, something like 'Kyaaa!' and 'Don't touch there!'

. . . . . . . .

'Girls…' He thought, then proceed toward the kitchen

His eye caught a glimpse of blonde hair at the sofa, and just as he expect, Ciel is sitting there, silently looking at her feet. Not even realizing Zero already sat beside her

"Hey"

Ciel jumped from the sudden voice, which also made Zero jumped back from her sudden move

"Ohh… Sorry, am I spacing out?" Said Ciel, sitting back

"Kind of… you okay?" Asked Zero

Ciel sighed and hug her legs, she nodded lightly and buried her face under her arms

She is obviously lying, who would be okay after losing a boyfriend who sacrificed himself for her sake? Her mind keep rewinding that event, and it seems worse and scarier each time it started back

Yet the worse part, is that she is too soft, it really was her fault that Milan died. She already spotted that suspicious man from afar, walking quickly toward them as he keep his head down, she should have yelled, warn Zero who is busy inside the store and warn Milan who is busy checking the car

But she couldn't, she thought that this man are looking for help, she did have a look at his face, sad, as if he already lost everything and can no longer live…

She is so naïve, thinking that she can help such people with nothing but kindness in this already destroyed world

" _I thought that I can be the hero… you know?"_

His last words… echoing throughout her void mind like a broken tape. Then, the tape were cut off, quickly replaced by other tragic memory of those dearest people around her, the moment of their death known to her came flooding through her mind…

" _Why…? Why did they die for my sake!?"_

Then, as she is at her limit, tears began to flow from her already swollen eyes, which Zero took notice of from her sniffles

"Hey, don't cry again…" Zero said in a low voice

Ciel doesn't care, letting her pain flows from her tears to her hearts content is the best, yet worst of all feelings she experienced

Zero sighed 'How many times have I done this?' he thought, before he shuffles closer to Ciel

Zero hugs her from the side, resting his arms on her shoulder and rub his head with hers, her eyes jolted open when she feel his body heat slowly seeping from her right shoulder, as he whispers these words to her ears "Don't cry… Don't bear those pains alone Ciel…"

"You have friends that will always help you… They always put a strong face whenever you cry, but actually… they wanted to cry too, because they can never know the pain you went through"

"That's why they held their tears… and always try to cheer you up…"

"And now, I'm sure Milan is smiling up there… because he wanted you to smile too, he never want you to cry, remember?"

* * *

" _Ohh, I can't see a girl like you cry Ciel!" He said, but Ciel cries anyway_

" _You know, you shouldn't dwell in sorrow, your parents never want you to cry every day like this!"_

 _No matter what he said, Ciel are still crying… Then, an idea popped in Milan's mind_

 _After several minutes, Ciel raised her head, feeling out of breath after crying for minutes_

 _But, her tears were cut short, because Milan is grinning right in front of her face_

" _W-w-why are you smiling you idiot!? Are you happy that I'm crying!?" She yelled, then hit Milan on his head_

" _Ow! I just I want you to smile! So I should smile all the time, so you-"_

" _That's not how it's done you idiot!"_

 _. . . . . . . ._

"… _Pfft! HAHA! See? It's better to get angry than to cry right? I made you stopped crying!"_

 _Ciel's expression were that of surprise, it's true, there Is no more heat of fluids coming from her eyes anymore, then she couldn't help but laugh at Milan holding his stomach while yelling "Who's the idiot now?"_

… _Wait a minute_

 _Then its Milan turns to cry, because Ciel keep hitting him with her trusty folded, 30 pages bat_

* * *

Zero suddenly heard a laugh, a very, very short snort from her. She is still sniffling, but Zero knows her very well, and he is sure that she is laughing right now, even if it's just for a bit…

"… Thanks… thanks Zero…"

She might not realize it, but that three words just made the most serious, un-wavered, and cold like a steel guy smiled for the first time, a very genuine smile that he would never show to anyone else (he has a pride issue as a serious guy)

Ciel rise her head from the shelter of her arms, and looked toward Zero, who is sitting straight and no longer hugging her, somewhat annoys Ciel, that pride and ego of his…

Zero stand abruptly, which made Ciel flinched "Now, take a bath…" Said Zero and throws a white towel at her "… You smell like a corpse" He continued, then walks quickly upstairs

"Hmph!" Ciel puffed her cheek, then took a tissue from a box above the coffee table, using it to wipe her nearly dried tears

Ciel sniffed her armpit… 'I didn't smell at all…' she thought, then the bathroom door opened

"Alright Ciel, it's your turn now" Said Roll, combing her hair

"Ok!" Ciel walk quickly toward the bath, wanting to enjoy the long awaited warm shower with this newfound spirit

As the door to the room clicked and the sound of the shower trickles Roll looked toward the stairs "You still there lolicon?"

"I'm making sure she went to take a shower Roll" The voice belongs to Zero, then he went downstairs

"Oh my, were you waiting for us Zenjuro?" Said Cinnamon, winking her left eye

"No, now if you will excuse me I have to prepare dinner…" He said, but just as he about to walk away

"Of course, we saw everything Zenjuro…" Cinnamon whispered, which made Zero turned abruptly

"S-saw what?" He asked, only to make Cinnamon giggled

"Ahh, so innocent, anyways we are going to change clothes!" Cinnamon walked upstairs while holding to Roll's hand

'… I didn't do anything!' Yelled Zero, in his heart, then proceed toward the kitchen

"Oooh! What are you boys doing?" Asked Cinnamon, as she bended down to look closer at the guns held by the boys

Unfortunately, this made the boys able to look closely too at her-"Where do you think you are looking!?"

Roll did a divekick, strangely only toward Bass, while everyone clearly saw that jiggling pair of breast

"W-Why me!?" Bass yelled as he rub his nose

Roll thrust her thumb toward the door, a dark aura covers her face

"GIEET OUT!"

. . . . . . . . .

"Ahh, we are kicked out again… now my dear Howa has to bear its opened chamber and barrel…' Said X, crying comical tears

"Why is the guns your main issue?" Asked Enzan

"And why is she only beat me?" Asked Bass, lighting another cigar

"Why do I smell something good?" Asked Cerveau

. . . . . . . . .

"I told you he is gonna cook!"

"I'm HUNGRYYYY!"

"Foood!"

… And just like that, Cerveau was left alone, the boys rushed downstairs so quickly that Cerveau couldn't process their childish behavior

'Ohh, i remembered that Zero is quite good at cooking!' Cerveau thought then he quickly went downstairs

Would you believe that human drools can be regarded as a waterfall if it went out of the mouth so much that it flow smoothly? Well, that is currently happening to X, who is staring at the sizzling golden tempura spreading it's aroma through the boys nostrils

"Ohh it smells so good! Zero when do we eat?" Enzan asked, sitting on the opposite counter behind Zero

"When I finish all the dish, so bear with it" Zero responded, then flipped the tempura

"Ahh, looking at these ingredients, are you planning to make Gyouza Zero?

Zero nodded "I found some wheat skin in the freezer, might as well cook it"

"Mister Cerveau, please tell us what your friend do! He got so many illegal weapons and a Hummer!" X plea, clasping his hand toward Cerveau

Cerveau took a moment to look at the boys staring intently at him (except Zero)

"C'mooon, the world had gone to hell, no one gonna stab you in the back for this Cerveau" Bass chirped then puffed a smoke in a round shape

Cerveau sighed, then decided that it would be best to stay honest

"Very well, I'm sure you boys had went through something similar as a life and death situations if an information were to leak out, so I trust that all of you keep this a secret"

Cerveau gave everyone a serious look, even Zero can feel the atmosphere tensed up behind him

"There are several extremely sensitive information that I must not disclose with anyone else in this world, however, I will tell you what there is need to know about him…"

Cerveau cleared his throat "Are you familiar with spy movies?" He asked, the boys nodded

"Very well, let me began… His name is Hirondelle, often referred to as the 'Golden Ear'. He can get every information you need, no matter how hard nor trivial the information is, this is where he have his reputation as a real life super spy…"

"… There are a few like Hirondelle, capable at everything and always slip out somehow whenever he is captured. That is why his existence are those amongst the highest classified information, a secret agent capable of changing the world's politics by simply gathering information…"

"… Hacking, cracking, shooting, crafting bombs, you name it, he make it. That is why he is such a valuable asset toward the country he work for, and why his entire existence denied by the world, in order to cover his life from the rivaling side…"

X raised his hand

"Yes X?"

"Who did he work for?"

Cerveau fix his glasses "I'm sorry, that is one of the information I cannot tell you"

Enzan raised his hand

"Yes Enzan?"

"How did you know him?"

"… Well, we were best friends back in Massachusetts, our major is different though, I took engineering while he took programming. And… we don't get along that well when we first met…" Answered Cerveau as he scratched his cheek

"… But we somehow get along, probably because we were interested in the opposite major… Then time flies by, we stayed friends until we graduate. Afterwards, I never heard from him again… As if he were swallowed by earth, I have contacted my friends who knows how to crack to see his data from the government. And he really did disappear, as if Hirondelle were never born to begin with…"

"… I gave up, I teach your school from then on, 8 years passed… Then I met him at the most unexpected moment in my life…"

The others have their eyes widen as Cerveau gazed down, the light glinting through his glasses cover his eyes, even Zero took a moment to turn back

"… It was spring, the cherry blossoms were scattered all around the school, then there I saw him… He…"

. . . . . . . . .

"Had fallen asleep on the school gate"

"THE BLOSSOMS ARE IRRELEVANT!"

"Ahahah well, when I asked him why he were in such a place, he said he wanted to meet me since he have an assignment in Japan, but he never tell me why he sleep there though (or how he can maintain his balance there)"

"Wait, how come no one notice him sleeping there?"

"Oh, that's because I was late for the opening ceremony"

'You are not a good example!' The boys thought in unison

"… So, after he waited for me after the ceremony, I asked him how he know that I was working there. From there he told me everything that happened to him for the past 8 years. I thought it was a joke at first, but then I noticed a gun holstered behind his trench coat, well I was kind of scared at first, seeing him like that I really thought I should leave him from there, but then it happened…"

Cerveau took another deep breath "… The guy and the girl beside our seat suddenly jump toward our tables, I can't even believe that actually happened, but Hirondelle knock them out somehow, I don't know how since I felled to the floor. Hirondelle gave me a flu mask after we run out from there and board a train to his home. From then on since this house has a Wi-Fi I often come here to meet him… So that's how I get to know a super-agent"

"Ohh, so that was you in the news? Amazing!" Yelled Enzan

"Wow, your friend is like one of that Shonen manga guy! You know, the one that is lame on the surface but is actually an agent in disguise!" Said X, motioning his hands as if he wore a coat and glasses

"Ha-ha, you can say that… Oh is the food ready Zero?"

"Almost, just wait for the rice" Zero replied, putting the dishes neatly on the table

"Hmmm, I am so hungry!" X said, sniffing at the dishes

"Hang in there Boss" Said Enzan, tapping on X's shoulder

"Hmmm, you guys cooking?"

The boys looked toward the bathroom direction, Ciel is currently standing in front of the door wearing nothing but her towel which made Zero furious

"Get upstairs Ciel! All of you divert your perverted eyes!" Yelled Zero as he block the entrance frame with his back facing Ciel

"Calm down will you? If you keep acting like that you might reveal your- Mphf!"

X quickly covers Bass mouth after removing his cigar "Now, now Bass, didn't we agree to not tease him while SHE is there to listen

'What's going on there?' Ciel thought, unable to see what's happening in front of Zero

Ciel seems to not bothered by it that much, so she went upstairs, realizing that she is no longer there Zero breathed in relief, and so is the others, except for Bass who wanted to retaliate by chocking X and Cerveau who is confused by what Bass about to say

But then it clicked in his mind "… Zero, do you… by any chance…"

Zero only stares at his feet, putting his hands inside his pants pocket and leaned toward the wall

"… Shit, sorry bro, I forget we never tell Cerveau" Said Bass, loosening his grip on X neck

"Mister Cerveau, we too have a secret, regarding the reason of why we are older than other students too. I suppose we must tell you too… keep it a secret?" Said X, then offer his right hand toward Cerveau

"Uh… S-sure" Cerveau replied then shook X hand

"Alright… about 3 years ago…"

* * *

"… If it has come to this… The world can no longer maintain its borders, that is why I am asking you , those who have gathered here must put aside their grudge, their patriotism, their vow to the country they served just for these few minutes… If we keep our distance from each other, and unwilling to put our pride aside for our own fellow species. We, will lose this war!"

. . . . . . . . . .

"Thank you for your kindness to hear my thoughts, now, let us began…"

The man shuffled several paper in front of him, after reading it for a minute he looked back toward 30 men and women in front of him who is the leader of their own country, accompanied by a large monitor in front of him that give the live feed videos from the other leaders at their own ships

"… As for now, there is 60 leaders who survived the outbreak, the rest… remain unknown, and however, I will say this bluntly. Their lives, ours who is sitting here is not the ones that is most important, but the entire 7 million and three hundred thousand lives out there fighting on their own! That number are dropping as we speak, so I will make this brief…"

He took a deep breath after fixing his tie "… We must cure this zombie disease with every resource we have, each countries specialize a specific type of resource that can be used to cure this disease faster by using our advance in science and medical knowledge while our military will take care of the security and aid the survivors throughout the world… It would be selfish if I force this upon any of you, is there any one thought of a better plan?"

One hand risen, which made everyone diverted their look toward this tall, and strict figure

It can be seen from his cold gaze that this man had gone through many life threatening situation in his life, and he live to tell the tale

"Colonel… what do you have in mind?" Asked the chairman of the meeting

"It is not that I have any idea beside that, it's already good, I supported it, I just want to suggest that we should form a special taskforce with the sole purpose is to eliminate these zombies threat. By doing this we can ease the weight on each of our national defenses that is already tasked to help the survivors"

Several people nodded at his suggestion, some of them are whispering toward each other, but the chairman let them be and nodded as well

"That is a great suggestion, anyone else… Very well"

"Anyone who agreed with my plan, raise your hand…"

Everyone in the room and in the video raise their hand

"…Anyone who agreed with Colonel's plan, raise your hand…"

Everyone raise their hand once more

"… It is decided, we must co-ordinate with each other to find the resource necessary for our scientist and researchers, Colonel, you have our permission to form this special taskforce, however we will discuss of this matter tomorrow

"… As of now, we will work together to stop this outbreak and heal the world until it reached a much better days, hopefully we can all learn to take a positive lesson of what this outbreak means for us humans at this age… Thank you and dismiss…"

* * *

 **Ahh, I'm not going to say I'm late again, it would be pointless to tell you my excuses for being late. Anyway, just a slight confession of me being the author of this fic, a week ago I really felt like I'm giving up on this story, reviews are really important no matter how you look at it, because from there I can figure just what my reader thought after reading this, and that's important to me.**

 **Soo, I was in a state of hopeless, I can't think of anything good at all about writing, so I decide to forget about it by reading mangas.**

 **After more than 10 mangas (mostly romantic shoujos) I come across a manga that literally changes my view of everything (seriously)**

 **It is truly something I must mention in this new chapter I published, a story that revolves around love in age differences. Now don't get me wrong here I do not support such things for a story but the manga itself had completely change my principle of love in age differences, and I cried like a b*tch after I finished it**

 **I'm blabbering again… Well, the name of the manga is Dengeki Daisy/Electric Daisy. CHECK. IT. OUT. As this is the one that made me on FIIIIIRE!**

 **By the way, I did some research on this manga, apparently it is not animated and it was voted as the best shoujo manga BY NORTH AMERICANS! And you know that Americans tends to think 'Oh…Japan…'**

 **Now I don't care whether I get reviews or not! Imma finish this story!**

 **Alright then, appreciate if you read my gibberish, now with my mind is dedicated to finish this (again)…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise! I'm still alive! Yaaay…**

 **Anyways, I've been in a hiatus for a very long time, and for anyone that is still reading this from the first day this was posted. You have my biggest thanks (I can't give you anything more than that right?)**

 **I apologize for any misformats or typos, I have a shitty internet connection**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

* * *

Everything For Survival

"… Is that true? Her parents knew their death were coming?"

X took a sip of his green tea that he just made, then nodded once after he gulped it down

The conversation took a heavy turn as X revealed the history between Zero's parents and Ciel's, this is all a completely baffling news that Cerveau never expected to be

This made Cerveau re-think the meaning of that 'Don't judge a book by its cover' impression

"Sort of, I mean, I don't know the details but they did tell Zero to take care of Ciel in case anything happens to them. Right Zero?" X turned to Zero, which he simply nodded in response

"So, it wasn't an accident then?" Cerveau asked

"Either that or it's the freakiest occurrence ever, I mean, being rammed by a truck from the side in the middle of the night while it's raining? That sounded like something that comes out from those drama movies" Said Bass

"We don't know for sure Mister Cerveau, but what matter is that her parents were working on something important and they know they are being targeted, this zombie attack might have something to do with it" X continued

"Who else know about this?" Cerveau asked

"All of us, except you, Miss Cinnamon and Ciel" X replied, then finish his tea in one gulp

Zero, who has been leaning on the opening of the doorway quickly glance to the side as he heard footsteps from the stairs "They're coming down"

"So, what should we do next?" Enzan asked, realizing that it's time to change the topic

"Well, we stay here until we know what's exactly happening out there" X replied, following Enzan lead

The three girls entered the kitchen, they smiled brightly at the sight of the food neatly prepared, Ciel's stomach grumbled at the delicious smell

"I'm sooo hungry! Bass give me that plate!" Roll ordered

"Grab it yourself, I'm not your babysitter" Bass replied which made Roll angrily grab it by herself

"Did you cook this Cerveau?" Cinnamon asked

Cerveau waved his hands and pointed at Zero "No,no, no, Zenjuro cook all this by himself actually" Cerveau said as he laughed shyly

"Really? This is amazing Zenjuro! Did you learn cooking by yourself?" Cinnamon asked as she grabs a plate

"Yes" Replied Zero, as simple as always

As everyone sits around the table, except Zero and X who sit in the living room since there is not enough chair, Cerveau as the oldest person leads the prayer

They eat quickly after Cerveau finished, praising Zero's food as the best food they ever taste etcetera while making a mess of the table, especially between Bass and Roll since they keep fighting over the tempura.

'Why did they sit so close to each other?' Enzan thought as he glare at the two after each bite

On the other side, Zero and X eats quietly while the kitchen stays noisy from Bass and Roll bickering and the others just laugh at them

X noticed them being louder than they should have "Hey, shouldn't they tone it down a bit?"

X also noticed that Zero is in his own head as he keep staring at the kitchen, and it was directed on Ciel who joins in the laughter when Bass managed to steal a tempura from Roll's fork

X waved his hand in front of Zero's face, which made him look toward X

"Who are you staring at? Oh, let me guess, Ciel"

Zero took a spoonful of rice "I was thinking about earlier" He said then eat the rice

"Hmm? What about it?" X asked, wondering at his friend's thought

Zero gulped down "Why does her parents choose me as her guardian? I'm a boy and she is a girl and we don't have any relation but me being their neighbor, so why does her parents trust me?"

"… Maybe because they always want you as a future husband for their daughter?" X replied, trying to tease him

Zero chuckled "Yeah right, a boy who has been abandoned by his parents while having a brother who beats people up for money? You want that kind of a person to take care of your children?"

X shrugged "As long as he is a hardworking person and always stays true to his words, why not?"

"Really? There is so much flaw in that logic X…" Zero shook his head lightly

"Hey, each person is different, they are divided in the good and bad category, you fall in the bad side when people see your history but you fall in the good side when it comes to your heart, so fuck logic Zero" X replied as he furiously eat his food

"…Right"

X only shook his head for Zero's weak reply, then dismisses the idea of motivating him and continues eating

After drinking his water and let the food down his throat, X continued the earlier discussion "Anyway, what should we do now? Staying here is the safest option, but not the best since god knows when this will be over. We have weapons, but bringing them to the evac center won't get us through…"

Zero nodded as he chew his food, after sighing X continued "… Even so, we don't know whether the evac went smoothly or not which could lead us waiting in the line for hours until zombies hordes up and attack us…"

"Then there are only bad options?" Zero asked, X shrugged and put down his plate

"Guess so, I think we should wait until tomorrow and check that evac over the bridge, see how things going over there"

Zero nodded then put down his plate "I need a bath" He says as he stood and walk toward the bathroom

"Yeah, you definitely need one" X said as he rub his nose

X checked around for the TV remote, after finding one in the table's drawer he turned on the TV, to no surprise the channel that was supposed to show his favorite drama now only shows a 'Technical Difficulties' screen and so is with every other channels, until he found the news channel…

* * *

"… As you can see, police officers are trying to control the massive crowd that is lining up for passage…"

Behind the female reporter, several crowds are shouting at the officers guarding the passage for those who have children, though they are unarmed it can be seen that the officers are getting unease due to their numbers

"… Police stated that every civilian that is not bearing children must wait until those who have one safely cross the bridge, this has made the crowds angry because of the unfair treatment…"

The provocateur who has been rallying the angry crowds since afternoon succeeded in firing up the crowd to breach the blockage, at this sight the officers quickly pulled out their gun in response

This doesn't scare the crowds however, since they know that lethal force are not authorized against them

An older looking police however, keen to prove them otherwise

He walk toward the provocateur calmly, his gun in hand, then grab the provocateur shoulder from behind

"Oi, all evacuees must wait properly…"

The provocateur slap his hands off him "Ha!? How long do you think we can wait here huh? Why can't we cross like they do!? Just because we don't have any children with us!?"

The crowds behind him cheers as he push the officer back

"….. We have sworn our duty to the Emperor, to serve and to protect the law abiding citizens. Our order is to keep this evacuation runs smoothly, without any interference…"

He rise his gun, and aims it straight toward the provocateur's temple

"… By any means necessary"

BANG!

In the blink of an eye, the man fell to the ground, blood slowly oozes from his holed temple

Horror surged from the crowds and the police, the crowds went frantic as they slowly steps away from the dead man

The officer who killed the provocateur returned to the blockage, not batting an eye toward his shaking underlings

With a stern voice, he yelled "Shoot everyone who dares to go through! Our order is to keep this evacuation runs smoothly!"

At their captain's order, guns were pulled out from their holsters, though they seems uncertain of this action, their fear of the angry crowds will provide the resolve needed to shoot them

However, it's not the living they should fear…

Uncanny growls can be heard beyond the dark street, and soon the sound of marching quickly closing in toward the bridge

This made everyone goes silent, when the mob of undead shows their ripped out flesh and flailing arms out of the dark…

"IT"S THE ZOMBIES!"

"RUN!"

Panicking, the crowds outside the police blockage have no choice but to run towards it, not caring about the guns aimed toward them

"Tch! Aim toward those zombies!" The commander ordered

Their aim changed toward the hordes behind the scattering civillians

"Everyone get down! Get down!"

They couldn't hear the police warning with everyone panicking and screaming, with the horde quickly closing in, one of the policeman panicked and fired his gun

The shot hit its intended target, and it causes most running civilian to quickly lie down, giving the police a chance to shoot the zombies

"OPEN FIRE!"

Hails of bullets quickly put down the zombies on the front row, thanks to the automatic weapons that most police carried the horde's advance are slowed down, with most of them are tripping over the dead zombies in the front

About half a minute later, the fire stopped, the Special Armed Taskforce's guns were emptied almost simultaneously. Only two police officers keep the zombies checked as the SATs are reloading their gun

Lucky for them, the zombies are mostly limping their way toward the barricade, providing enough time for the police to reload their gun

However, it's only a matter of time before they ran out of bullets, and there are still a hundred row of undead marching towards them

* * *

Back at Hirondelle's house…

"Damn… things are looking bad there…" Said X

"… Where's that reporter? Did she fell or something?" Asked Bass, sitting on the couch's armrest

"Probably, the camera guy are probably too occupied filming things" Roll commented

"This means that we need another option, that bridge will fall to the zombies sooner or later, anyone got any ideas?" X asked as he look toward each other faces

The others stay silent, X sighed as he continue watching the TV

"We can go to my father's house"

Everyone turn their heads toward Zero who just came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel on his waist which led the girls to freely stare at his… features

Bass abruptly stands up "I'm not going to that assholes house!"

X turned toward Bass "Why not?"

Bass crossed his arms "That guy is the last old guy I ever want to see on this damned world! I'm not going there!" He yelled again

Zero sighed as he wipe his hair with a smaller towel "Fine if you don't want to, you can stay here by yourself. Because I'm sure that our father's big and high walled mansion would be a very promising place to stay for the rest of us"

"I- I can fight those-"

"Do you think this is a movie? You will die before you even know how to fight those 'things' by yourself" Zero cutted

Bass glared at Zero… And Zero glared back, they went into a staring contest for a few seconds, until Bass just grunted and sit at the couch

"O…k, so where is your father's house Zenjuro?" Cerveau asked

"Quite far from here, it will probably take 2 hours on foot from here, minus those 'things' that are waiting for us"

Zero glanced at the girls for a second, realizing that they have been staring at him for a while, Zero went upstairs to put some clothes

"So, there is that, we can use that Humvee too" X said

"That is if, Zero's mansion is still safe, shouldn't you guys contacted him?" Chaud said, looking at Bass

Bass yelled at Chaud "I told you I don't give a fuck for that asshole! Ask that blondie!"

"Hey what's with the temper? I only-"

"Alright enough" X cutted off, Bass merely scoffed then turned his view away from the others

"We will go there by tomorrow at 8, questions?"

Ciel raised her hand

"Yes Ciel?"

"Chaud is right, we should contact Mr. Albert first"

X rubbed his head "Well, Bass can I explain it?" X asked, looking at Bass

Bass stays quiet, X can only sighed and turned toward the others

"… The thing is, neither Zero nor Bass have his number, athough he is a very wealthy man he tends to call people through different numbers, he probably change it daily" X explained

Roll raised an eyebrow "And how do you know that?"

"It's in the internet already, I think it's in an article called 'The secluded scientist, Doctor Albert Wily' or something like that"

"You know why I hate that fucker?" Yelled a voice everyone are too familiar with

Everyone turned toward Bass, who is already standing "He doesn't give a fuck about me! Or Zero! He just drop us at an apartment, telling us it's better that he live alone and just left us! When I were 12! All he did was giving us money every month to pay the rent but he never even call us even once since then! It's like… Like-"

"He didn't want us…"

Everyone turned toward Zero, now wearing a yellow T-shirt and brown pants, resting his back on the wall and crossed his arms

"… Don't cry Bass" Zero said, then snickered at Bass embarassment

"Wha- No I'm not!" Bass retorted, and reflexively wipe his eyes

Zero breathed deeply and looked down, his chest feels somewhat heavy whenever his father comes in mind "So that's that, our past with our parents are our matters to handle. Though we don't know how he is doing we are sure that our father is still alive, so I agreed with X plan" He said with a stern voice

X stands up "Alright then, it's settled, now everyone get some rest. Me, Chaud and Zero… And Bass will stay on the watch"

"Ahh can I stay up too?" Cerveau said while raising his hand "I'm not tired yet"

X nodded "Sure, just don't force it, go to sleep if you feel like it"

"I'm gonna look at that Humvee" Roll said as she walk toward the garage "Can you help me with it Mister Cerveau?"

"Sure" He replied and followed Roll

"Hang on both of you" X stopped the two girls, Cinnamon and Ciel "Can you two sleep here?" He pointed at the couch "We will watch outside from the foyer upstairs"

Cinnamon and Ciel looked at each other for a second, then nodded at the same time

"Alright, then it's only the two of us in this room?" Ciel asked

"Yeah, go upstairs if you need anything" X replied then walk upstairs

Bass and Chaud followed after X, Zero decided to clean the dirty dishes in the living room

Knowing Zero's intention Ciel picks up the glasses while Zero picks up the plates, when all the dishes were taken Cinnamon wipes the table

"It's alright Miss Cinnamon, let me clean it" Zero said and offered his hand toward Cinnamon

Cinnamon shook her head lightly "It's alright Zero" She said, but she quickly covers her mouth afterward, realizing she calls him by his nickname "U-umm, can I call you Zero?" She said, trying not to strain her voice, and it made her sounds meekly

Zero chuckled while shooking his head lightly "It's fine, it's not like the name was used to ridicule me. In fact I'm glad that you call me that" He said with a smile

For a few seconds, Cinnamon didn't respond, her heart silently took the charming smile happily, which results in her brain unable to respond correctly. Because this goes against her principle 'don't have a crush on your students', but she is not THAT old to like her students either, if they are tall and good looking then she can't help but to 'check out' that guy (secretly) and she is fully aware of Zero being popular among the girls so she often pass through his class just to see him study.

Basically Zero is a hot guy who rarely put a smile, but when he does you can bet that any girl would fall for it

After that thought Cinnamon rubbed her cheeks to cover her blush, because she is so sure that her cheeks are beet red right now

Lucky for her, Zero didn't get to see that, as he already went to the kitchen and wanting to wash the dishes, but as he enters Ciel have already beaten him to it. Zero frowned as the water from the sink sprays more into Ciel's apron than the dishes, she is never really good with housework

So Zero decides to do it himself, but Ciel refuses and shows a white ceramic plate toward Zero "See? It's clean!" She says giddily

Zero frowned again at the very… very tiny speck of stain around the plate's edge, still it's not like they will be using it again so he let it slide

"Alright, but let me rinse it?" He offers

Ciel nodded "Sure, here you go!" She give a plate covered in soap, Zero took it and turn the faucet toward him, gently rubbing along the plate's edge with water streaming through his fingers

"Zero..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that we... can make it?"

. . . . . .

Zero put down the plate he rinsed, letting out a deep breath that almost feel like a sigh, even he is unsure what to answer to that, what happened to Milan impacted Ciel tremendously, though it has less effect on Zero he still thinks that surviving out of this mess is nearly impossible

But saying that won't make anyone feel better, and it's his job to always reassure Ciel that things will go fine... Well, at least that's what he think his reponsibility is

"... Sure, why not?"

Ciel's eye widen for a second, silently saying 'That's it?'. She then put her arms on her hips "What? Why not? Well anyone can answer that aren't they?" She retorted, now glaring at him

Zero snickered "I don't see any reason of why we should doubt our survival out there, do you want to keep being alive? Because you're basically asking when are we going to die"

Zero looked Ciel back, then lean his face closer to hers "We will make it, because i will make sure of it"

Ciel moved back a little, once again surprised by Zero, she has never faced him that close to his face "I-is that so? That is a huge gamble" She said, smiling awkwardly

Zero leaned back "I never back down from my words with you right?" He replied, his eyes looked at her briefly before returning to rinsing the dishes

Ciel stood silently, contemplating what Zero just said, then realizing that he is right, he never broke his promise to her and himself

She giggled at that, she remembered one time when Zero gets a low mark in his math test back when he is in middle school and she is in the same grade as him

She then showed off her perfect score from the same math teacher, then mock Zero for such low mark. Zero doesn't even retort but he simply said 'I will beat that by next week'

And he did, and not by next week but the next three days! Surprising her and his own class

Since then she thinks twice of mocking him again, from then on Ciel understand that Zero is the type who can do eveything, as long as he puts his mind into it that is

"Yes, you are right, however…" Ciel raise her ring finger "… Don't let yourself get hurt while trying to protect me or anyone else because you are…"

"… Important" She mumbled while averting her gaze from him

"What?" He asked, moving closer to her

"Just…" She pauses, taking a deep breath then looked straight at Zero "Just don't get yourself into danger for me"

"Alright, I will try, but I won't guarantee it" He replied with a solemn tone then went back to rinsing the dishes

Ciel can only sighed, feeling that Zero will do the opposite of what she just said

* * *

Upstairs, X and Chaud are currently checking out the guns they have, a collection that is a wet dream for any gun nerd

"Does Cerveau's friend never thought of what to do if the police decided to search his house? These guns are illegal right?" Chaud asked

"Probably not, because you must bribe the law to get these in the first place" X replied then pulls out one of the rifle's magazine

"So he is either rich or… Really know his way around politics and the law"

X nodded at that, they say that everything can be done if you have the money, but for violating the law you must have the money or know some important people working for that law. He himself is an example for that, there is no way a country's defense force would accept someone as young as him into the military if it weren't for his parent having an important position in it

"Anyway, now that we have these, it should be slightly safe to venture outside" X opened a blue colored box labeled with various logos, but the one stood out is the number '5.56'

"What do you think?"

X looked toward Chaud, giving an inquisitive expression toward him

"What do you think about this? ALL of this…" Chaud asked, looking at X seriously

X stayed silent for a few seconds as he slid the bullets into the curved magazine one by one, he looked outside the window for a moment, noting that the moon is shining brightly tonight

"… A fiction that comes true… No one in this world are prepared for this, which is why we are hiding in this house in the first place. The government, the military, defense force… None of them had ever expected this, which leaves them in disarray even though they are doing as best as they can to protect us…" X stopped for a moment, the magazine he held is fully loaded, he put it near the rifle then took the second magazine for the same gun

After putting in the first bullet, he continued "… And uhh, that leaves us to fend for , I'm guessing only a few people are crazy enough to think that they can survive without the military"

"Us you mean?" Chaud asked while grinning

X moved his arms toward the back of his head, then straighten it up along with his back "Yeeep"

Chaud looked at the guns scattered around them, then took the smallest one, he lifted it and aimed it toward the wall with one hand, he closed his left eye and aligned the iron sight against the empty target

'It's quite heavy' He thought, concerning its small size, and it's difficult to keep it steady with just one hand

"… Say, X…"

X looked toward Chaud, he is still targeting the wall, with both of his hand now

"How did you join the JSDF?"

X raised his eyebrow, now that he think about it, he never did tell anyone the reason

"Uhh, not 'join' but 'train' with them. Anyway, it was nothing really special about it, my mother knows my hobby of weapons and such so when I was at the second year of middle school, my mother took me to one of JSDF training camp, the Fuji training school…"

"Fuji? Near Mount Fuji?" Chaud asked

"In the foothills, yes. The soldiers are really fun to be with and not as strict as I thought of them to be, but still disciplined, especially my instructor, the first time I met him he yelled at me saying that he doesn't care about me being the son of my mother. Then I said 'As long as you don't hate me for being who I am' to him, it took him a minute to realize what I meant by that, then he said 'We will see'. You can say a lot of soldiers in my barrack respect me for that…"

"Hmm, then I guess you had a lot of fun there?" Chaud said while smiling

X chuckled "You can say that, I mean, my dream literally came true! After all the harsh training I get to know that being a soldier is not all about gunning your way out of a battle, being a soldier means to follow orders and always watch the back of your allies…"

"Yeah, that's why they said there is no such thing as a one man army"

X pointed at Chaud and nodded solemnly "Exactly, every soldier have their own role, but since I wasn't included in the Regulars they only teach me the basics of weaponry, formations, communications and mapping coordinates. But even the basics can still make me sleep like a rock once I touched my bunkbed, the first time I woke up, I was drenched from head to toe thanks to my instructor, since the rest of my team woke up but I didn't. But that is the first and last, it's not hard to get used to everything there, as long as you have the will to change yourself that is"

At the end of his story, the magazine he was filling resounded with a click, he then inserted it toward the rifle and pulled the side port toward it's rear end, the sound of metallic friction inside the rifle proves that the rifle haven't been maintained for a long time

He put the gun aside, then picked up another magazine for the same gun "Oh, I also skipped my graduation ceremony since my mother pulled a lot of strings to let me graduate school without even attending it for a year"

Chaud nodded twice, suddenly reminded of the rumors that X doesn't even went through the third grade of his middle school , not that he cared about it though

He pressed the button near his pistol's trigger, the clip fell afterward, hitting the floor with a loud 'thunk!'

Chaud inspected the clip, eyeing it from each side, after noticing that it's empty he asked X how to load it

"That's a SIG so the bullet should be .357 caliber, search the locker for a box with .357 written on it, or bullets with .357 written around it's bottom"

With that Chaud proceeded to the locker, searching for the said box and bullets, there are some bullets neatly placed at the locker's door but it's too big to fit in a pistol, then there are several boxes of it, with varying colors, after sorting each one Chaud found three boxes with .357 written on it

"Is this it?" He asked, X turned around then nodded "Yeah, just slid it toward the magazine until it's full"

As the two are filling every magazine they find, Bass came in, with a binocular hanging around his neck

"This I a lot of guns" Bass chirped, looking at each gun around the two boys

"Yep, going to pull an all-nighter to fill these things" X replied, still focusing on the magazine he is filling

"Where did you get that?" Chaud asked, pointing at Bass neck

"This? In a drawer downstairs" Bass replied

He opened the door toward the foyer, to his surprise the city is still bright, the electricity wasn't cut off at anywhere. Still, several smoke towers are spreading across the city and occasionally, he can hear groans and screams coming from far away. Chaotic as it was in the morning then

The house they resided upon wasn't that high, Bass can only see the towering building around the city's central, the rest are covered by the two story houses around him. In front of the house is a slightly bigger road stretched far toward another house, very far, about 300-400 meters?

To the left and right side is where most houses are clumped together, and annoyingly there seems to be more of those zombies around that area rather than the road in front of the house

Bass zoomed toward the zombies around one by one, their skin is not as gray as the movies depicted them, and all of their bodies are torn apart, but somehow still manage to move around. Their eyes are only looking upward, and their mouth are always opened with dried blood smeared all over it

Bass proceeded by checking the houses around, almost all of them didn't have lights turned on, he counted only 4 houses have their lights turned on and they are all far away from them

As Bass were occupied with scouting, Zero entered the bedroom "Is this all?" He asked, then sit on the bed

X nodded, then pointed at a handgun beside him "Try using that gun, see if you will like it" He ordered

Zero looked toward his direction, it's a small, grey colored gun. Zero grabbed it, then aim it towards the wall

"These are enough for everyone" Zero said as he inspected the gun he is holding

X nodded again "Yes, but not everyone can use it, I will say that… Ciel, Cinnamon and Cerveau will take a long time to be comfortable with a gun"

Zero pulled the chamber, a bullet sprung out from its right side, at this X quickly turned toward Zero, then breathed in relief to see that it was nothing

"Careful, that is one of the rarest gun to went outside of its country" X said, then continue refilling the magazines

Zero didn't respond, he picked up the bullet, ejected the magazine, insert the bullet back then insert the magazine and finally, pull the chamber again

Zero put it away, then walk toward Bass, he noticed that Bass expression is quite serious

"Hey, what are you-"

Zero was cutted off when Bass handed over the binocular "Take a look" he said

A bit curious, Zero took the binocular, Bass pointed toward a row of houses to his right, once he adjusted the binoculars to fit comfortably around his eyes he shifted it toward Bass direction. A group of zombies can be seen heading toward somewhere. Their march seems longer for each streetlight passed as the others that were wandering around quickly joins the group, slowly adding to their numbers from a few to at least a dozen

Zero scanned the road ahead of them, looking for any anomaly around the road. His view kept on shifting to the left, and it went quite far from the marching group of zombies, but then his view abruptly stopped and quickly shifted back a few meters

There is a man, his walk is fast but staggering, for every step he make he let his left leg handle the most of his weight than his right leg, and he is bringing someone with him, his left arm seems to be dragging someone that can barely keep up with him

'His kid?' Zero thought, it's just an estimation since whoever he is bringing along are very short and covered by the house's wall

'Must be trying to hide from 'them' ' Zero thought again, he looked back toward the zombie group, about 4 were added to their number so that makes it… 15 of them. They are still far from the wounded man, but if the man gave up on his current pace then it's over for the two of them

Zero locked his sight on the wounded man, until he went into a house to his right, at that moment a tiny figure was revealed, as they rushed to the door Zero finally gets to see the child he was bringing.

A girl… A little girl with a long, blonde hair. A foreigner? But that wounded man is definitely Japanese

The man motioned his hand toward the little girl, and the girl released the man's arm and just stood there while the man knock on the door abruptly

The man kept on yelling and begging for whoever's inside to open the door, as expected that attracted the zombies in the area. Minutes gone by and there is still no response from the resident of the house, and zombies are getting closer toward them, Zero are beginning to sweat, the tension he felt are almost unbearable, if that door didn't open soon then the both of them are done for!

Seconds later, the door suddenly opened, but then the next thing happened made Zero cringed

Just as the door lid opened, the owner of the house quickly thrust a spear toward the wounded man's chest, the stabber's face showed that of a very terrified man, and the people behind him seemed to be his family! But that attack is definitely intentional

"What the fuck!?" Zero cursed, then wiped the sweat streaming down his cheek

The man fell on his back, and the house owner closed the door, not even taking a second look at the little girl

"What's going on?" Bass asked, but instead of getting an answer Zero threw the binocular toward him

Zero ran inside then grabbed his wooden sword, X quickly stood up and asked Zero what happened. Zero only glanced at him for a brief moment then ran outside toward the foyer, and, to everyone's surprise he jumped from the foyer and landed on the street

"Zero what the hell are you…"

X didn't manage to finish as Zero are already running at full speed away from the house

"What's going on Bass!?" X yelled, pushing Bass shoulder

"I don't know! I saw some zombies grouping together and told him to take a look at it! But then he just went crazy and jumped off!" Bass replied, matching X loud voice

X took the binocular from Bass hand "Where?" He asked again, Bass quickly pointed toward the zombies

X zoomed at Zero first, he kept running and ignored every zombie he passed, and when he turned on a corner X scanned the road ahead of him. His eye widen at the zombies marching slowly, it's suicide trying to fight them!

Looking at how they grouped together, X realized that these zombies are chasing something, and most probably someone. He scanned ahead again, and stopped at a house that has its lights on

There is a little girl there clutching on a… unconscious man with blood around his chest…

"He…"

"He what X!?"

X put down the binocular "He is trying to save a kid, but he have at least a dozen of zombies standing between him and that kid, and there will probably be more zombies once he reached that girl" He said, staring toward Zero's direction solemnly

Without wasting anymore time X went inside while saying "You two are coming with me, we are going to save Zero"

X took a rifle on the floor and its magazine, he inserted it then grabbed several more

'Why does fearless people tends to be suicidal?'

 **I'm unsure if I want to post this rushed out story, but this is the only chance I get before the back of my mind lures me to change the plots again and changed it to an entirely different story which eventually, made me redo it all over again.**

 **I won't post the next chapter shortly, I'm simply too busy with life. Again, thank you for reading my story!**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**Apologize for any typos or misformats, I have a shitty internet connection**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

 **Chapter 6: The Road to Dr. Albert Wily's house (safe?)**

 **Part 1**

* * *

"HAAA!"

Another zombie's head splattered against the wall, and then another one came from his back, only to have the same fate as the last one

"Ceh! Almost there!"

Zero wiped the sweat from his chin, looking toward the street ahead of him he realized that the chance of him arriving to his destination on time would be impossible, not to mention a few more chasing him

He clenched his bloodied fist and tighten the grip around his wooden sword, he really doesn't care about his chances but all he know is that he have to keep fighting his way to that kid

He glanced toward his back, three zombies are limping their way towards him, and there are two at his front, he decided to keep pushing forward in order to keep his distance against the chasing zombies, and there are still many more ahead of him…

* * *

Back at Hirondelle's house, X explained to the gang of the current situation, realizing how grim it was X didn't put much thought of what to do once they reach Zero. But it is most likely that they have to rescue that kid as well

"Ciel and Miss Cinnamon should stay, we will be back once-"

"I'M GOING!" Ciel yelled, causing X to flinch and nearly dropped his rifle "Umm, are you sure?" X asked, his words stuttered

Ciel didn't answer but instead gave X a glare that metaphorically, bore right through his soul

"Alright, alright! Just stay back when we reach him, Roll!"

Roll turned around and raised her eyebrow "Is the jeep ready?" X asked, Roll nodded twice while spinning the spanner she is holding

"It's in top shape!" She replied then took off her gloves, covered with black stains

Cerveau took of his glasses, then wipe the sweat from his forehead with a napkin, after taking a deep breath, he says "We took off the trunk cover so all of us can fit"

X nodded "Good, but you should stay here Mister Cerveau"

"Very well, be careful out there"

X tighten the strap across his torso, balancing the weight of the rifle at his back so it doesn't accidentally slumped from his shoulder, Bass too carries a rifle, but it is slightly smaller than what X carries, the rest is only holding a handgun

X closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then released it slowly, as he tries to reassure himself that everything will go smoothly, but he can't be at ease, as the thought of them arriving too late will…

'No no no! That won't happen!' X shook his head, once more trying to not let his mind bothered by such thought

"Alright, Bass and Enzan get on the trunk, Roll you drive!"

At X order the gang moved to their respective position, Enzan jumped on the back with one leap, Bass does the same, but his leg tripped on the tire, luckily Enzan were quick enough to support him, preventing Bass face from hitting the metallic surface

Roll rotated the key, and with one jump the car sprung to life, grey smoke burst out from it's exhaust

Cerveau pressed a remote attached to the garage's metal door, as he does the door steadily slid upward, slowly revealing the scene outside

"Be careful guys and girls!" Cinnamon yelled, but her loudest voice is still covered by the noise of the jeep's engine

As the garage's door went fully opened, Roll lightly stepped on the gas, steadily driving it outside of the gate. When the jeep reach the street Roll kicked the pedal until it hits the surface, making the jeep's engine roared while leaving a huge trail of smoke behind

As the sight of them gone, Cerveau closed the door, a heave of his breath were heard loudly by Cinnamon "What's wrong?" She asked

Cerveau shook his head "Nothing, nothing at all…"

Cinnamon frowned, but she decided to not press it further, even she is unsure of what would become of those students fate

* * *

"Turn left there!"

Roll turned the steer until it reached it's limit, resulting in the car nearly drove on it's two wheels, and the passenger flew to the right side of the jeep

Bass grunted, as he push Enzan away because he felled on Bass chest after the turn "Can't she be a bit easy on this thing!?" Yelled Bass, as he is trying to sit straight while resting his back on the jeep's safety bar

Enzan slid back to the left side, and grab on the safety bar on his side, just as he about to reply the jeep suddenly accelerate, almost throwing his grip off

"Guess not…"

Roll turned the wiper on, only to make blood smeared across the glass, she smirked, finally knowing how it feels to ram many humans against the front of the car like they did on the movies

After 'crushing' their way through, beyond the crowd of zombies X managed to catch a glimpse of Zero's blonde hair

'He made it that far?' He thought, starting to doubt that what he see ahead is actually Zero

About a hundred meter ahead from the jeep, the blonde student kept on killing one zombie after another, quickly closing his distance toward the kid in distress

Zero quickly turned around when his eye caught a glimpse of light, realizing that must be his friends, chasing him with a car. However Zero decided to keep pushing forward, he still have a lot of energy left and there is not much time for that kid

At the sound of a groan, Zero swung his sword to the back, stopping a zombified man that is much taller than him, the impact of the sword toward the zombie's liver managed to make him paralyzed, Zero turned around, facing the taller men then pulled his sword all the way toward the back of his head. After a deep breath, with all his might he swing the sword down, hitting the zombie's neck with such impact that his neck are crooked

With that finished, he continue running and evade any zombie's arms that are trying to grab him. At times, he felt like he is either really lucky to survive all this or maybe he is already wounded but he didn't realize it…

'… Ahh… it's that house right?'

* * *

"Hey… Hey… Wake up!"

The man remained still, his face are already pale, the red stain on his shirt are getting bigger and bigger

"… Are you dead?"

. . . . . . .

The little girl sighed, she moved her hand on the man's eyelids, and close it. She clasped her hand, and closed her eyes

After a minute she stood up and looked toward the stars… Or, that's what she hoped for, all she can see are grey cloud stretched as far as her eye can see

"What should I do…?" She whispered, she looked at the door behind her, then shook her head, there is no way approaching that door again will be a good option

*Grrrh*

That noise made her body froze, it sounds frightening, and it sounds alien. It is the same voice that made her run as fast as she could, and the same voice that made her… Scared

She slowly turned around, until her eyes are fixed toward the pair of eyes that is empty, looking at nothing and randomly spun around the socket

But she can't look away from the ugly sight, she tried her hardest to think, to move, to escape…

She took a step back, her right arm reflexively rose up and covers her face. But would that help? Would that change anything at all?

He moves closer, though slowly, but surely, closing his distance. One arm pointed toward her, his fingers are twitching constantly, as if he already know that he will get his prey soon enough…

Her legs began to tremble, and just as she realized that, she suddenly tripped, barely able to held the impact with her right hand

*Hgghhh*

She shut her eyes, unable to bear witness of what would become her fate

. . . . . .

"Huh?"

When she opened her eyes, she felt like her fear vanished in an instant, it was replaced with surprise, because there is no longer a walking corpse in front of her, but instead…

Another man, stood silently between her and the zombie, his shirt have blood splattered all over, and a sword is pointed toward the zombie's neck

The next second he brandished his sword to the side, then he quickly swing it upwards hitting the zombie on the chin

The zombie flew, until he crashed on another zombie behind, only then she realized that there are more than one in front of her

She can only sat silently, watching as the strange man in front of her stood there, keeping the walking corpses from getting anywhere near her

He went onto the next one, but just as he about to a car suddenly screeched to a halt, flinging zombies right off it's front and stopped right in front of the opening of the gate

"Zero!"

A man came out from the back of the car, then thrusted his arms to the front with his finger pointed

"FIRE!" He shouted, and at that moment, the people standing on the back of the car fired their weapon, while the one who orders it shoot at the zombies near her, hitting them right on their temple

She put both her hands up and close her ears, shutting it as tight as she can, unable to bear all the noises that would otherwise make her feel sick

"Took you long enough…" Zero said, the person he is speaking with frowned, then stomp his foot on something, resounding a crack beneath his feet

"And you are crazy enough to run through all this… Honestly I couldn't believe that you are still standing on your two feet" He turned around, as he does another person came out of the car, she seems younger than the others, and her hair is also blonde

"I though you won't let her outside X" Said Zero with a sigh, X only raised his shoulder

The girl who came out of the car approached the two, carefully stepping across the corpses

She stopped once she realized that she is in front of Zero, looking at him from head to toe

"… My… A-are you hurt?" She asked, barely audible to anyone but near her

"… I'm fine, and these are not my blood" Zero replied, glancing at his stained shirt

The girl nodded "I- I see" She said again with a husky voice, it seems that she was about to cry, but she tried her best to held it

She reach into her cardigan's pocket, then pulls out a pink handkerchief

"Here"

Zero waved his hand, and shook his head "No, I can clean it lat-"

"Just… Take it, please" She insisted, pleading as she stared at him with teary eyes

Realizing that she is about to cry Zero quickly took the handkerchief "Alright… thanks"

She wiped her eyes with her finger "You're welcome!" She replied happily, then rubbed her nose

The girl glanced to the side, and her eyes met the little one, she quickly approach her and squatted in front of her, leveling both of their sight "Are you hurt?" She asked

The little girl didn't answer, but nodded meekly, refusing to look at her savior in the eyes

"I found her running from the zombies with a guy earlier, and I'm guessing that's him" Zero pointed toward a corpse, one that is not as torn up as the others

"Hey! We can use some help here!" Zero and X turned around, then looked at each other, with a solemn nod they went toward the jeep, and joins the fight

"What's your name?" The older girl asked, smiling

The little girl cast her eyes aside, she stayed like that for a minute, but the older girl wait patiently and now curious of why the little girl haven't said her name

"Umm, well… How about me first? My name is Ciel" She said, then offered her hand

Once again the little girl only cast her eyes aside, refusing to look at Ciel in the eyes

But even with such response, Ciel keep smiling, knowing that this child won't believe in strangers that easily

'She seems kind, but everyone is like that at first'

"Hey, listen, how about we get out from here first?" Ciel offered, softly holding onto the little girl's shoulder

"It must have been tiring for you, and I know that everything looks bad. But let me, no, us protect you…" She pull her hand back, taking a deep breath as she glanced toward a deceased man with a hole on his chest, reminded by Zero saying that man is the one that protected the little girl "… I'm sure that he wants you to live on, even if his hope to survive is only a glimmer, he tried his best to protect you…"

Ciel offered her hand once again, while putting her other hand in front of her chest "… So please, come with me and… We will try our best to protect you"

". . . . . ."

The little girl went out to reach Ciel's hand, but she stopped suddenly, as if a thought resurfaced to her mind and made her hesitated

'Can I really… Are they really not going to… abandon me?'

'But if I didn't follow them…'

. . . . . . .

Seconds later, the little girl grabbed Ciel's hand, making her heart jumped with joy

"Thank you! Thank you for believing me!" Ciel said happily, then slowly pulled the little girl up

"Promise me"

"Huh?"

The little girl offered her hand, with her pinky finger pointed toward Ciel "Promise me that you will protect me" She said again, staring at Ciel while waiting for her response

Ciel looks dumbfounded at first, but then suddenly giggled, feeling silly for being surprised by the little girl's act

"Promise" Ciel linked her pinky finger with the little one, then shook it once, sealing their promise together

"So, what's your name?" Ciel asked, confident that now the little girl would reveal it

"I don't know" She replied bluntly

". . . . . . Ehhh!? Really?"

The little girl nodded, Ciel rubbed the back of her head, so this is why she didn't want to say it

"How come? Did your-"

"I forget it" She cutted off, and brushed off the dirt from her skirt

Ciel's eye widen by her response, she definitely didn't want to explain the reason why. Ciel put her finger toward her chin, then rose it up to the air "I know! How about I give you one then?"

The little girl stared at Ciel for a moment, then nodded with the same, flat expression as before

"… Alouette! Sounds good?"

"… A bird?"

Ciel laughed sheepishly, while scratching the back of her head "Well, I thought it was fitting because, you are-"

"Sounds good…" The little… Alouette, cutted off, her face remains expressionless, but Ciel felt like the corner of Alouette's lips rose up a bit… A tiny bit

"Umm wait here" Ciel said, then jog lightly to the jeep

* * *

"How many ammo you have left!?" X asked

Enzan's left hand rubbed around his waist "Three!" He replied, then quickly shoot at the last zombie near them

"Alright stop! Hold your fire!" X rose up his hand, and the shooting stopped simultaneously

Zero swung his sword to the side, spraying blood to the ground "Finally…"

X looked around, after awhile he confirmed that the area is clear then approached Zero

"Hey Zero"

X tapped on Zero's shoulder, it made him flinched but not much, his awareness is still strained after running through a horde "Easy there, you okay?" X asked, looking at Zero's eyes but Zero refused to look back

Zero merely nodded, then breathed out slowly, trying to calm all his nerve

With a closer look X realized that Zero's white shirt is barely visible underneath the red stain, his face have a few blood splattered around both of his cheeks.

Zero wiped the blood from his face with his shirt's sleeves, but that only smear it away

'Just what did you went through to get here…?'

"Hey guys!"

Both Zero and X looked toward Ciel, who is smiling as she approach them "Listen, she agreed to come with us!"

X nodded "Good" He turned toward the road toward their home, confirming that the remaining zombies are still far away he turned toward the others "Listen up everyone, I have a plan"

Enzan jumped down and stands beside X while Bass remains on the jeep's back, X looked around, seeing that everyone is close enough, he began "Now, these zombies are sensitive to sound, so in order to not lead them to our house we have to remain as quiet as possible. However, that can only be done if we push the car all the way back…"

The boys frowned at the end of the sentence, so X immediately continue "… Which, it won't go well considering how heavy this thing is. So, Roll will drive backward until we reach that corner which lead to our home…" X pointed to the mentioned spot "… Once we reach there, Roll will took the left turn, so we will have the jeep facing toward our house…"

"… From there, Roll will cut the engine off so Enzan, Bass and Zero will push it to the garage. Now, to distract them…"

X opened a pocket of his bandolier, then revealed of what seems to be an explosive

"… This, is a claymore. It is not as powerful as the other explosives since it's a fragment mine, anyway I will set this up about 50 meters from our house so the sound of the explosion will lead them there instead of our house" X putted the claymore back to his bandolier

"So, you are on your own?" Enzan asked

X nodded "Yep, but I won't engage them since they will be distracted toward you guys. Here is the hard part, we need to do this carefully, and to not let any stragglers near our house, you must clear any zombies that is… Approximately 10 meters from the house, this is where Zero, Enzan and Bass come in…"

X took a deep breath, then continues "… DO NOT, use any of your guns once you are near the house! Once Roll cut off the engine, Bass and Zero will secure the front while I and Enzan will secure the back of the jeep WITHOUT our guns. It's risky but it must be done as such, that's why we can't afford to go solo here…" X glanced at Zero, which he responded by rolling his eyes

"… Once the road toward our house is cleared, the three of you will push it toward the garage while I set the explosive, so I will go back on my own. Then I set off the explosive on my way back. Got it?"

Zero raise his sword, tapping it on his shoulder "Kill all zombies on our way quietely, got it"

"Now get in! It won't be long before they swarm us!"

Everyone quickly moved inside, while the boys stand on the back, from afar another horde of zombies are starting to rush toward them, quickly closing in from the front

With the loud thud of the doors Roll stepped on the gas, looking at the back of the car as they went on reverse

The jeep constantly bumped on the corpses they squish through earlier making it harder for Roll to drive straight

Nearing the corner leading to their house X tap on the jeep's roof twice, ordering Roll to stop

Roll step on the brake lightly while the engine has been turned off. Once they reached the designated corner X taps on Zero's shoulder "Go, Enzan with me!"

The boys nodded then jumped off from the jeep, soon realizing that their biggest threat is still far from them, still there are only a few walking around their house so even Zero alone can take care of them

'… No, I still have a promise to keep…' He thought, restraining himself from the risk

"Hey Zero"

Bass tapped on Zero's shoulder, "Don't doze off, and cover my back will you?" He said, still looking at the three zombies in front of their house

"… Alright" Zero took a deep breath, loosening his grip on his sword, once he let out his breath along with a stern look he tightened his grip again "Let's go!"

Bass charge straight at the zombies, jumping them from behind with his bare fist then continue on slugging them

Zero can only shook his head while looking at the recklessness of his brother, then directed his sight at the two zombies approaching Bass

Stepping lightly toward them Zero readied his sword for the blow, and joins the fight…

* * *

"Fuhh… Thank God, looks like my job is going to be a lot easier" Said X, smiling at the empty street ahead of him

"Good, then I should stay here on watch then?" Enzan asked, then glanced to his left, cringed at the swarming yet slow walking zombies approaching them

"Yep, if I didn't come back. Don't go to our house but just drive to Zero's father house"

Enzan nodded at first, but then his eyes widen at X words "Hey you-" Enzan quickly covers his mouth, almost shouting his throat off to call X who is already running away from him

"You kidding me!?" Enzan said to himself, still not believing his ears of what he just heard

* * *

"Hey, hey"

Ciel turned around to see Alouette, tugging at her skirt "Where did you come from?" She asked, staring at Ciel

"France, in a town called Marseille… I really missed that place. Hey you know that if you-"

"How come you live here?"

"Uhh… Well it's because of my father's work, he is a scientist who love everything about cybernetics. Since there is a project of it in Japan, we move here. That was when I'm about 8 years old"

Alouette nodded silently, then looked outside of the window, the horde are still far and they are very slow, but still scary

"So kid, mind telling us where you come from?" Roll asked, smiling as she does

She stays quite for awhile, only staring outside without even giving a glance, making the others feel awkward

Just as Roll about to ask again, Alouette spoke "I came from a home where a dozen of children are under the care of a single women that changes once every 5 days, and usually the brightest and the prettiest amongst us tends to live only for a few days in our home. But they are always replaced shortly after they leave, of course that means that our home are always lively with all the new friends that comes and gone from our home"

. . . . . . .

"Sooo… You're from an orphanage?"

Alouette didn't replied nor nodded, she went back to staring outside. "Well, I don't know if kids these days knows sarcasm as well as you are, and we can't blame you for hating your orphanage. But even-"

"I didn't hate it" Alouette cutted off and shook her head

"No matter how much I dislike my home. Its home, my home. Even if it's a small world that I live in I get to enjoy life better than those who doesn't even sleep under a roof every night" She said again, her blue eyes glimmered from the moonlight

The two older girls went quite, only staring at Alouette and occasionally at each other. "You… You know, I'm pretty sure that you are the smartest amongst your friends, and definitely not as naïve as any kids of your age… Why parents haven't take you for a child?" Roll asked, resting her chin on the seat's shoulder

Once again, Alouette stays quite for a few seconds, as if thinking of an answer. But her eyes remains still, like staring at an emptiness

"… I don't' know… I'm just unlucky… I guess" She replied, casting down her gaze

And once again, silence fell on the three of them, not knowing what to say next they went about staring outside, watching the boys does 'the plan'

* * *

'Let's face it here…, and this should activate the remote…'

X inserted a small, steel tube toward the mine's fuse, with that done X pulled out a remote. Two button were included, X pressed the one in the right

A click sound from the mine immediately follows, assured that it will work

With that done, X pulled out his... no it's Bass cellphone, then texted Enzan

 _To: Enzan Enzan_

 _25/160_

 _Its ready get everyone inside_

X looked toward the house, his friends can be seen from afar. Enzan waved his hand toward his friends then Bass and Zero quickly pushed the jeep toward their house

"Alright, here comes the hard part…"

X ran away from the mine toward their house, sprinting as fast as he could

Once he reached several meters from it he peeked into a house to his left from the wall, after confirming that it was empty he continued to do the same thing toward the houses next to it and so on

When he is closer toward their house, a loud groan send shivers down X's spine, realizing that the horde are getting closer to their home X quickly ran back toward the mine

After he gets closer to the mine X turned back, his eyes widen that the zombie horde are already reaching the corner toward their home

"Shit!" He cursed, he quickly leap to a house through the wall, once he landed he quickly stick to the wall and pressed the remote

BOOOM!

The explosion isn't as loud as regular explosives, but even so that will get the zombie horde attention for sure

X peeked through the wall, and just as he planned the horde turned toward his direction

He praised himself for his successful plan, but now he have to return on his own. X climbs through the houses wall that is siding with each other, stepping slowly to not risk being detected

About 6 more houses to reach his house, the horde went pass him outside, X quickly stopped and watched the horde as it pass by

It would be lying if he wasn't scared by it, but he maintains his composure as much as possible, just one mistake, and it's over for him and his friends

There were so many that X had to wait for nearly 5 minutes for all of them to pass, his mind is already impatient to move out from there

Once the last one pass through, X proceeded to climb through the wall

'Almost there…' He thought, heart gladdened that the storm had passed

Or so he thought

GRAAA!

Just as X landed a zombie jumped right at him, though X was quick enough to block the jaw from biting any part of his body both he and the zombie fell, making X pinned under the zombie

X adrenaline surged throughout his body, doing the best he could to prevent the zombie's rotten mouth from biting his head off

Just as the zombie rised his head up, X quickly pulled the zombie's hair then pushed the jaw as hard as he could, thinking that the zombie is about to growl loudly

Once both of its mouth closed X grabbed the bottom of its chin while the other hand holds on to the zombie's head, with a swift motion he twisted them, making a chilling 'crack' sound

Even though it's not dead yet, the zombie can no longer control its head and body, X quickly pushed it away, then breathed deeply to calm his nerves

'Fuck… that was fucking close…'

Once he calmed down, he stood up then grab a pitchfork nearby, using it to hit the zombie's head until it stop groaning

With that done X proceed to return, and this time there are no more rotten obstacle on his way, just as he about to reach their house he noticed that Zero is waiting outside for him

He waved his hand, and Zero waved back both relieved that everything went fine

After landed on their house's yard, X took another deep breath, glad that he survived that close encounter

"Everything went smooth?"

X stares at Zero for a few second, then looked back at where he ran from

Chuckling he replied "Just a few bumps"

* * *

 **Alright, alright, alrigtht. Now from here on is where our favorite characters will have to fight the zombies that is much, much harder from what they previously thought!**

 **Just think of it like how you beat every bosses in megaman's game, but then you have to fight Bass. Yes, the 'oh so powerful cameo' will definitely have you bite your nails off**

 **I think you should prepare for some of them to die, I mean, even though there is no tragedy on the genre doesn't mean I can't kill the main character, right?**

 **. . . . . . .**

 **See you in the next chapter! (If you're reading it…)**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Apologize for any typos or misformats, I have a shitty internet connection**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

 **Chapter 6: The road to Dr. Albert Wily's house (sanctuary?)**

 **Part 2**

* * *

At the edge of an aircraft carrier's runway, a man seems enjoying the strong wind while smoking, not bothered by the rough waves that the ship has gone through for the entire day

He turned around to see another man with the same uniform, the stripes on his shoulder show that he is quite confident to approach a much higher ranking officer such as himself

"Enjoying the night wind Sir?" He asked, then place his hands into his pocket as he stands beside the higher ranking officer

"Mmhm, the weather is quite nice, don't you think?" He replied

The ship hit another wave, causing the standing officer to nearly lost his footing "I, wouldn't call this a 'nice weather' Sir "

He laughed at his subordinate's response "Haha, I suppose you are new to these parts, Sergeant…"

"Vile Sir, from 17th Commando Batallion" He quickly replied, then saluted

"17th? I… Never heard that…" Said the officer with a suspicious tone

"Well, that is a part of our order Sir" He replied, smirking but the officer in front of him didn't notice it

"… I see, would you like a cigar Sergeant? Or perhaps keeping me company after a long day?"

"Of course Sir, and I would like a cigar please" He replied, then sit beside the tall officer

The tall man lighten Vile's cigar, then a thick smoke puffed out from his mouth "So Sergeant Vile, under whose command that you are stationed here?"

Vile rised his eyebrow, feeling that his superior is getting interrogative "Commander Sigma Sir, we were tasked to aid the UN and gain any intelligence linked to the disease that is worth of value" He replied solemnly, then puffed out another smoke

"Hmm, that is quite handful… Commander Sigma… Where is he now?"

"He is still being briefed after 7th Armoured Brigade… Botched defense on Manchester, sadly the losses were too great for it to recover shortly, so Commander Sigma were tasked with securing it"

"Indeed, I was surprised that such losses are dismissed so lightly by Her Majesty the Queen. I can only pray for the brave souls that die in their duty would be accepted at God's side"

Vile gaze casted down, staring at the moonlight reflection beneath him "If they actually die that is…"

"… Such a nightmare, this disease. Never in my experience that I can believe such fiction to become a reality, I suppose this way of thinking have affected everyone in this world that is still alive, and now it made us all suffer" Colonel replied, then throw his smoke to the open seas

Vile nodded silently, still staring at the sea

"That is why it is our duty as soldiers to relieve the panic, and assess the situation at hand with a cool head and steady nerves. Even if it cost our lives"

"… I couldn't agree more Sir"

Just as the tall man about to stand, a ship's crew approached them from behind, his face looks frantic

"Colonel Sir! Your presence are requested at the bridge!"

Colonel quickly stood up "Very well, it seems that we have a situation at hand Vile, you can come to the bridge if you want, if you don't mind with risking your objective. Not that I know of it"

Vile laughed sheepishly, then throw away his smoke "I think that it would be better for me to keep updating my notes, so I will take you up on your offer Sir"

* * *

As they entered the room, the captain of the ship saluted at Colonel's presence, followed shortly by the rest of the crew

"Sir, we just received a new information from our units currently engaging hostiles in Okinawa, they send us a record of what seems to be…"

"… What?"

"… I think that you must see it first"

The captain ordered the operator in front of Colonel, the monitor at the center of the room quickly lit up

The screen reveals the display of a pre-recorded video, showing a gun pointed at a mass mob of zombies that is still quite far from where the camera is standing, the gun fires in a burst killing the zombies one by one with all shots hitting its target

"So… what is it that you want to show me?" Colonel asked, tapping his right foot

"It should came up in a few seconds…" He replied, then took a deep breath

Colonel watched the monitor again, focusing on every details the video showed

And just as the Captain said, the video started to behave strangely, since it has no audio Colonel guessed that something surprised the soldier holding the camera, first it blurred to the left showing several soldiers beside him pointing to the front, then the screen blurred again, this time its directed toward the side of the street

. . . . . . .

"What IS that?" Vile blurted out, but the two officer in front of him remained silent

What is shown in the video is a… Figure that is completely different from the others, even under the dark it can be seen clearly that this one is nothing like a human figure

Once the 'thing' comes into view clearly, the gun in front of the camera fires at it, the second the gun shoot at the zombie, it disappears, leaving the man look left and right

"Stop it Mark, show that 'thing' again and stop it there" The Captain ordered

The operator nodded, then the video went in reverse, until the 'thing' shows up, and it freezes there

"… I've seen many zombies before and THAT is not one of them" Colonel said, rubbing his chin

"Zoom in and clear it…"

After the screen shows only the 'thing', what they see is some sort of a human but its tall and humped, what is truly terrifying is its head, long and curved all the way toward its back and its left arm have no hand but some sort of a wide curved blade

"… Play it frame by frame…"

The video plays slowly, but that is all it can show until it get shot at and jumped away from view

"So, that is what we wanted you to see, clearly we will need to investigate this video and that 'thing' further" Captain said

"Yes, but we already have our hands full of pushing back those corpse. However, once my special units are ready, their first deployment will be hunting that 'thing' down… Order Bravo and Echo to keep their eyes open for that 'thing' and try to record as much of their engagement as they can"

"But Sir, Bravo also reports that they are running thin on munition, they expect that if they keep encountering such resistance again, they can only hold out for two days"

"Echo?"

"… There is no problem on their end, they are aware of Bravo's situation and offered two of their weapons squad to assist them"

Colonel rubbed his chin again "No, we will deliver the munition at dawn… Their location?"

"Okinawa Rehabilitation Center, possible landing site is at Okinawa ken Sports Park south of their location"

"Hmm, Captain, we should go to operations room, call Lieutenant Colin to wait there"

"Yes Sir" Captain replied, then opened the bulk door towards the hall

"Well Vile, what we saw earlier is just another threat that needs to be taken care of, now, if you will excuse us" Colonel tipped his hat then followed Captain down the hall

Vile nodded, after looking around for a while he too walked out from the bridge

He took a deep breath, after getting enough of fresh air he pulled out his cellphone then call someone through the quick call option

". . . Hello? Sir, Target has been located at Okinawa, approximately at 2100 hours Target were sighted and recorded by the 3 Commando Brigade currently engaging hostiles at the location"

Vile waited for a response, a sigh can be heard from the other line, and then a gruff voice replied "I see, what the Target did?"

"Nothing Sir, Target only looked around and disappeared again once they engaged it"

Another brief silence came when Vile waited for a response, as Vile looked left and right while waiting several other voices can be heard from the other line. After a minute or so the gruff voice responded

"Proceed with the mission, our intel suggest that the same type are also roaming in Brighton and London, keep a low profile and report everything regarding the Target, understood?"

"Understood, time of next comm link?"

"… 2300 hours, is that everything Sergeant?"

"Yes, thank you Sir"

The call ended, with that Vile quickly enters the crew cabin, and just as he about to enter he bumped into one of the ship's crew

"Sorry mate, enjoying the trip?"

The crew laughed, then leaned on the wall while facing away from Vile "Not in the slightest, I always hate the sea, when will we get transferred out from here?"

"Don't know about that, most likely when Commander wants it, which means we will be staying here for the next few months"

The crew clicked his tongue "Damn, well see you tomorrow then"

"Alright, see you"

After bidding farewell, Vile continues walking toward the crew's cabin, wanting to rest and wait for the next day

* * *

 _Operations Room_

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I will explain my plan to aid Japan's defense force located in Okinawa"

Colonel glanced at the ship's captain, he nodded then the square table in front of them lighten up, showing a white tactical map of an area in Okinawa

Colonel pointed at an area with a blue square, there several red dots encircled the square

"These are the current state of unit Bravo, even if they do manage to hold out for a week, eventually both Bravo and Echo will be overrun within that time. But Echo however…"

Colonel pointed out toward a blue crossed square "… Have been pushing hostiles back toward the rehab center area, although this is unplanned for we can use this to our advantage. Bravo defended their position with 4 Marines squad this is because the rehab center is an advantageous defense location, while Echo are pushing the hostiles toward it we will use this opportunity to establish a Field HQ at this location…"

Colonel pointed toward a large open area south from the hospital, several fields are located next to each other "… Here to be exact, since JSDF were unable to reclaim it from hostiles they're forced to move the evac center toward the city's center… Which is the main reason why they requested our assistance in clearing areas near the dock"

"But Sir, we will risk of our forces being surrounded that way, shouldn't we sweep in from the hospital toward that field?" The lieutenant suggested, Colonel lightly shook his head

"We won't, if we advance from the hospital we will attract more of them in the residential area along the way, and there is a thin forest surrounding the field, hindering us more. That is why an aerial approach is the best option. Once the field and the buildings surrounding it is clear we will continue with 'directing' hostiles toward our location…"

"Hmm, that means waiting for them… Well I suppose that can be done, those corpse can't run after all" Said the lieutenant

"Indeed, I have watched a serial movie about zombies, they're all capable of running, although ours are blind idiots I wouldn't wait for them until they figured out how to"

The lieutenant laughed, and the rest chuckled in response, afterwards Colonel continued "Once this stage is complete we will move to stage 2, approach by land. After the field is cleared and a defensive post is established your units will secure a route toward Bravo's location, the time of this plan to be accomplished must be within 2 days or less…"

"… Work together with Bravo, you must know what to expect when approaching the hospital

"Yes Sir, what about civilians Sir?"

"… Let them be, if they want to follow you, reject them, they're just a hindrance to your advance, besides Her Majesty are already kind enough to send some of her best soldiers to help those Japanese, so we shouldn't spoil them too much"

"Understood Sir, the next phase?"

"Well, clear the entire area, wait for the main force from the freighters dock southeast from your defense post then guard the place, and that concludes my plan. Remember that joining with Bravo has priority so if your units can't hold the field then retreat to the hospital. Questions?"

The others lightly shook their head, staying silent

"Good, this concludes the briefing for operation 'Turtleneck'. The operation will start at 0800 AM from the local time zone. Dismiss!"

* * *

' _The world seems so large when we first reached Hirondelle's house, and… everything looks bleak, I don't know how others see it but to me the scenery, people, the zombies… Everything looks gray'_

' _At first we were all excited, since we are together and everyone is fine from the very start, but the loss of Milan have a deep impact on Ciel. Though she put up a façade by staying cheery I was the most bothered by her façade, but at that time I'm only focused on getting out from Tokonosu, the night after Alouette's rescue X and I discussed on what to do if my father's house aren't safe anymore…'_

"… Damn, one second late and I would have my neck ripped off" X grunted, releasing his socks and shirt

"Well you're alive and unscathed, so you're fine"

X throw away his socks toward a laundry basket beside the bathroom, but missed his target "By the way, how's that kid doing?"

"She is fine, just a few scratches around her elbow" Zero glanced at the bathroom "She is taking a bath with Ciel now"

X laid down on the couch, exhausted from sprinting while nearly losing his life. Zero sat on the other couch facing towards X

"Listen, X…" Zero crossed his leg "… What will we do, if my father's house were already overrun? I mean sure that it's safe, from outside threats that is…"

X closed his eyes, humming a tune while facing toward the ceiling "… We will have to go toward Nago, I'm sure that the evacuation route are being directed towards it, but before that we should keep watching the news and see how things going"

Zero glanced sideways "… That's not very reassuring…"

X sighed loudly "Well I can't plan something that I'm not sure of Zero, it's not like everything is already scripted for us, so I will think of something if things go awry alright?"

Zero can only nod, after awhile seeing X is trying to sleep he too laid his back on the couch and closes his eyes…

' _Really, in the end all we do from that point on is just improvising on our situations, we were just a group of students who is trying to survive just like everybody else, and not everyone is as lucky as we are'_

' _But even so, things tend to get very difficult. The next morning we are set to drive toward my father's house, with everyone having a holster at their hip, except for Alouette and our school nurse, we were ready to ride on Hirondelle's car. The Humvee…'_

Standing on the upper floor's foyer is Chaud, he is observing the neighborhood while the rest are preparing for their trip toward Dr. Wily's house

"Alright is everyone ready?" X asked, looking at his group already prepared to leave the house

"Good, get in the Humvee, I'm calling Chaud"

With that the group entered the car, although it seems large on the outside it's actually have a small space inside, forcing Alouette and X to sit on the roof later

Cerveau opened the garage door, then X and Chaud showed up and quickly join Bass on the open trunk of the car

Once the garage door fully opened Cerveau went inside the car and sit beside Roll. Roll covered her eyes when the sun shines brightly toward the front window, after her eyes adjusted toward the light she stepped on the pedal and turn left from the house, driving away from the horde of zombies from last night

The road is not as smooth as they expected, because zombies are still wandering around the small street, this forces Roll to ram through them making the passengers on the trunk very uncomfortable

Alouette only remains silent, though she is protected by X who is sitting behind her, and being a cushion for her from the steel railings, she seems embarrassed since she is sitting at the center of three boys around her

"Fuck! I'm starting to regret this trip X!" Bass yelled, bracing for another impact

"Stop whining, just tough it up will you?" Said Chaud then tighten his grip on the railings

X stood on his knees, trying to get a better view of what's ahead of them "Keep your mouth shut, or you will bit your tongue" He said, seeing that they have entered the main road that only have a few wrecked cars and zombies around X tapped on Alouette's shoulder

"Hey, wanna sit on the roof?"

Alouette quickly nodded, with that X carefully lifts Alouette up to the roof and made sure Alouette is already comfortable

When Alouette is sitting on the roof, X went back and sit on the trunk. Scared by sitting on her own she asked X "Aren't you sitting here with me?"

X looked at Alouette pleading face, he chuckled before joining Alouette, sitting behind her with his legs crossed and enjoys the cool breeze of the morning air

"So Alouette, Ciel told me that you forgot your name, how can that happen?" X asked

Alouette casted down her gaze, X only waits in confusion for her response he wonders whether it's a sensitive subject to ask or it's simply because she is embarrassed

After a few minues of silence X take it that she didn't want to answer it so he changed the subject "Hey, what do you think about Zero?"

"Zero?" She asked back with a soft voice

"Yeah, the guy that saved you from the zombies, what do you think about him?"

Alouette rose her head "Ohh" Her eyes glanced sideways "We just met, how can I judge him if we haven't even talked?"

X cringed 'So cold…' He thought "Err, that't not it. I mean, when he saved you from 'them'. What do you think about his actions? Is he cool, brave or stupid?" X asked again

Alouette sighed "I just remembered that I haven't thanked him…" She replied and immediately shifted her position toward the edge

X eyes widen "Hey what are you doing!?" He yelled, just as he about to grab her legs Alouette lied down on her chest, proning as she tries to look into the car

Embarrassed of what inside Alouette's skirt X quickly cover his eyes and denied the thought of grabbing her legs

The others were also surprised that Alouette's head suddenly appeared on the right window

"Alouette?" Said Ciel "What are you doing!?" She yelled, but she was in no position to help since she is sitting on the left side

"It's dangerous to stay like that Alouette, please go back!" Cinnamon yelled

Alouette disregard the warning from them, as she looked around she saw the only silent figure sitting at the center, only staring at her and doesn't seem to concern anything. Alouette figures that guy is Zero

"Hey are you Zero?" She yelled

"What?" He simply replied

"Thanks for saving me!" She yelled again, having accomplished her intention she quickly push herself away from the edge, leaving the others dumbfounded

X shifted his middle finger to peek through his hand, Alouette are already sitting in front of him again

X sighed loudly "You don't have to say it now…" He shifted away from Alouette a bit, giving her space on the front

She stayed silent afterwards, X didn't put much hope in getting an answer but judging from her action earlier X already know that this girl is the most eccentric kid he ever met

"Oh yeah, you haven't answered my question yet, so what do you-"

"He is stupid…" Alouette cutted off

X rubbed the back of his head "Yeah… I thought so…"

Alouette hugged her knees, staring silently on the road, X felt like their conversation just ended

X looked around, observing every detail of the city around them

"But brave…"

X head snapped toward Alouette, he barely catches her soft voice but it was clear enough for him "Umm, well he does huh? Haha…"

. . . . . . . .

'Way to go X, you just make it awkward…' X thought, then after giving up on approaching her he decided that the deserted buildings around them are more interesting to look at

* * *

"Hmph, that girl… She is so careless!" Ciel said angrily, staring out of the window "Almost like a certain individual…" She said again then glanced to the right

The one she spoken of doesn't replied her glare, because he is occupied with staring at the gun he is holding

' _My very first gun, when I saw them from movies or anime I thought they're light and not that hard to use. But, in reality there's more than a hundred things that can keep you from holding your gun properly or shoot it accurately…'_

"Umm, Zero, are you sure that you can use that?" Cinnamon asked, then pointed at the gun he is holding

Zero gave it some thought, after a while he just nodded and said "Yes, if I really have to…"

Zero glanced at the Ciel's bag, inside it is a small revolver that from what X explained, 'supposedly for women who wants a revolver for self-protection'

He did fired it once in his life, but that's not something he is proud of or fascinated either, any gun does the same like any others, first you thought it's as simple as in Hollywood movie but once you fired it, you're dead wrong

"Hey Ciel…" Zero called

"Hmm?"

"Try not to use that gun…" He said, then looked up to her face "… If anything happens just call me alright? Since I won't let you out from my sight that is"

Ciel's cheek quickly reddened 'How can he say that with such a straight face!?' She thought, then screamed inside to contain her embarrassment

Ciel looked away from Zero "Alright, I- I will try to… do that" Then continue staring outside

As they drive uphill and into a residential area, Roll slowed down as the bridge that was used for evacuation last night comes into view. Sure enough, there are still many people lining up to went across it

"Bass, give me your binocular…" X ordered, then stretched out his hand

Bass handed it over, wondering what's happening up front he stood up

What X sees is that the bridge have no one crossing it at all, no women nor children are crossing. X shifted his view toward the crowd, to his surprise there are several armored vehicles blocking the bridge and armored policemen armed with machineguns guarding it too

X keep his focus on the barricaded bridge, but the people lining up doesn't seem to be as violent as last night

'It's like that they… are so obedient, maybe they're terrified?' X thought

"What are you looking at?" Said Chaud

"Huh? Oh, uhh I was looking at the bridge from last night, seems like they're still evacuating, but…"

X gave it a long pause "… We can't cross it"

Chaud's brow furrowed "Why not? Is it that long?"

X shook his head "No, there's a barricade there, the police are blocking it and I haven't seen a single person crossing that bridge

As the car took another turn and is heading downhill, the bridge is gone from their view, covered by houses

"… Well, guess we can only head to Zero's house then" Said Chaud, staring at the road behind them

X only nodded, then handed the binocular back to Bass, Alouette remains silent the whole time but X knew she is already aware of what's happening so X didn't want to bother her with explanations

* * *

' _I can't really remember of what happened before we arrived at my father's place, and I don't really care, but I felt like it was some sort of a starting point I should be remembering, so I can humor myself by thinking how stupid I'm in the past. Things are so easy to get by now if you know how to slip through it… Anyway…'_

Near Onbetsu bridge which was used as an evacuation route, is now completely blocked by the police. Causing a very, very long line of humans waiting for safety. But in reality…

"… They will only get us killed if we stay like this!"

Amongst the lining vehicles, a small bus driven by Weil and several students from his school are currently stuck in the middle of the line, they've been waiting since yesterday, although several soldiers are handing out food and water for the people lining up, after last night incident no one knows whether the police is the safest people to stay with or not

"Ughh I'm so fucking hungry man, when will they move!?" Yelled another student, holding onto his stomach

"I can't stay like this for another day!" A female student cried, her friend beside her quickly hands her a tissue and wipes the tears from her cheek "Seriously, I can't take this anymore!"

Weil can only press his forehead, he is also frustrated by the current state of things, but he really can't do much with the students behind him that keeps on lamenting their ill fate since yesterday

'If its stay like this, nothing will happen but we get attacked by another mob at night'

Weill looked out from the window, to his right then to his left

'I can drive out if I push these damned cars out of my way' He thought again

"Aghh, why don't one of you went out and get some drink or something" Said a student sitting at the rear

Another girl quickly look toward the source of the yelling "Who the hell are you to order us!? Get it yourselves" She yelled, then glares at the boy sitting at the rear

Just as a fight about to broke out between them, a flare suddenly caught their attention

"Hey what's that?"

"A flare!"

Weil quickly turns around, watching the red flare slowly descending

'Hmm… could that flare comes from…'

Weil was thinking about a certain man that lives in the direction of the flare, thought unsure Weil are sure that the chance of that man's survival rate are much higher than these mobs of fools

'… First, I have to calm them down'

Weil stood up from his seat, now facing against the students who become quiet once they saw him

"Now, now everyone. I know that all of you are eager to escape, surely that all of you are scared and of course, this doesn't mean that you can vent out your anger on your friends and juniors like that…"

Weil are delivering his speech as he slowly walks toward the center of the bus "… My duty, as a teacher is to keep you all safe, and educated. But now surely I'm focusing on all of our safety, we must keep our calm and try to solve a way to get away from this… Pitiful, situation. Although the police officers are claiming that the situation are under control, we who have been waiting here for hours and saw them kill even an unarmed civilians, knows better that they are only concerned about themselves…

Weil glanced toward the front, as everyone are already into his speech, he continues "… That is why we can no longer depend on them, this, is the time for us to stand for ourselves! Look outside!"

Weil pointed toward the front, the students quickly follow his direction "Those are the people who foolishly think that they will cross the bridge, but look at those pile of corpses right in front of them! They're too terrified to even face the reality that those officers couldn't even protect themselves! If we stay here like they do, then we will have the same fate as those poor souls from last night!"

His gaze casted down, silence filled upon all of them, the students do nothing but staring at him, as if in a trance, because of one man still smart enough to overcome the threat of despair "… This world, is already dead, we… No, YOU my students, still young yet you all have faced the pain of having your closest friends torn away from you, YOU are the only ones that can put a difference in this already, dead world…"

Weil put a hand on his chest "… I'm as your teacher will guide you to a much more, better world, forget about everything! Don't concern yourselves to trivial matters such as the law! No longer necessary! No longer occurring in this chaotic world, all we can rely on are us as one!"

Weil then spread his arms, the rising sun behind him glistened through his figure "I want to see all of us build a better life! Amongst the chaos WE as ONE will overcome all obstacles!"

As the atmosphere builds up, Weil raised both of his arms, delivering the last of his bravado "Let's make a path to that better life! That will lead to a beautiful world…"

As soon as it ends the students cheered as loud as they could, Weil's sinister smile grows bigger at the sight of his new subjects

'Heh, I didn't think it only takes such little thought of a speech to manipulate their rebellious spirit. Now, to see whether that man survived or not…'

"Now then, for our first step. We will be joining with a group of refugees. They're staying at the place that just launched the flares you all saw earlier!"

The students cheered again at this news, even though…

'It's a bet I must take, there isn't much time to see whether he is still alive or not…'

Weil went back to his seat, leaving the cheered students to do as they please

"Now everyone, buckle up to your seat, we are going to have a rough road ahead of us" Weil spoke to the radio

Once everyone went back to their seats, Weil stepped on the pedal as hard as he could, crashing on the car in front of him, then he went on reverse and crashed on another car behind

'Get out of my way!'

Weil keeps on doing this, disregarding the people outside who are watching them

Once he pushes the vehicles far enough to make a space for him to turn, he proceeded by ramming through the vehicles to the left side until the bus reached the sidewalk, making the people that was watching them scurried away

As Weil shifted gear, several cops are running after them, blowing on their whistles and tries to stop him.

Weil steps on the pedal, making the bus skidding through the bridge's fence to its right

Weil pushed through the vehicles and people in his way, until he reached the end of the line and into a wider road

"Woohooo! We're free!" Yelled the students

Weil exhaled, feeling better that a large weight in his heart lifted off as the bus drives through the deserted streets…

* * *

 **Umm, looking back at this chapter, I think there's still a lot more to polish at Weil's 'speech of freedom' but I really don't have any set of inspiration that can make it better than that, still I'm grateful that I can still spare my already busy as hell time to post this chapter.**

 **And of course since this is the 'I can express myself freely space' space, err SECTION, right. I will tell this in advance. Please be patient if you finds it strange about the militaries positioning and strategies, it will be explained in the later long winded chapters that God knows whether I can reach there or not.**

 **See you in the next chapter then!**


	8. Chapter 6 part 3

**Hello everyone! Here is another chapter for my lovely readers that stayed with me for all this time! (Even though this fic always seems like on hiatus…) Well, as you know writing is a tad bit different from drawing, writers have to keep their story interesting through words, which means that the words described everything from background and anything that's happening so it's up to the readers to imagine what happen, and most importantly the dialogues that develops a character. Drawing however can develop a character through picture alone and keep the reader's imagination set toward the artist's vision through the pictures, still I'm not one to complain since a good comic or movie does depend on the character's interaction with their surroundings and everything that is happening around them, so not so different from writings! Except that… You got the idea**

 **Long story short, I got no motivation to continue this fic at the moment, but I'm trying so hard to keep it updated! So bear with me! BEAR WITH MEEE!**

 **Anyway, here you go, ENJOY**

* * *

 **Any misformats and typos are caused by me since I now have a good internet connection**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but the story**

 **Chapter 6: The road to Dr. Wily's house (Colonel's foothold)**

 **Part 3**

* * *

"… Damn it, I'm out of smoke…"

Bass threw away his empty cigar case, then lights up his last one

"Can we stop at a store? I need cigarettes"

Chaud sighed loudly, ignoring Bass question

Bass pulled X shirt "What?" He responded

"Can we stop at a store or something? I need some cigarettes"

"There's not going to be a store along the way Bass…"

"Tsk!" Smoke puffed out from Bass mouth "There are! Look I'll be quick and the rest of you can stay here so-"

"Bass we are not going to stop in the middle of the undead trying to rip our necks off just for a case of cigars! Just. Try to hold it alright?" X retorted, annoyed by Bass addiction to cigarettes

Bass grunted, true that it's risky and there is no telling that any building will have zombies in it or not

Inside the car, Cerveau is having a conversation with Zero, mainly about the mysteriousness that shrouded his father's whereabouts

"Why his works are so… Secretive?"

"… What my father works at is a complete mystery to me and Bass, he only contact me about twice a year and the conversation between us is only about Bass and my wellbeing, so he never told us what he is working at"

Cerveau nodded thoughtfully, then proceeded with questions that are listed in his head "How about his house? What does it look like?"

"A mansion, probably the biggest one around here…"

Cerveau's eyes widen, like a sudden realization just smacked into his face "You mean, THAT mansion is your father's house!?"

"Yeah"

"So… He is rich then?"

"… Very"

Cerveau nodded again, but as astounded as he is he keeps on proceeding

"Is he working for the government then? Or is it a private company?"

Zero's eye darted to the right, trying to remember anything regarding his work

"I… think that he is working in a corporation or some sorts, I don't know exactly what the name is though"

"I see, I see… Has he ever come to school?"

"No"

Zero responded in such a short time that Cerveau was almost left with a dumbfounded look, and Zero's expression that seems like frowning made Cerveau cleared his throat

Cerveau coughed a few times, but it was quite obvious that it's faked. Just as the atmosphere about to get awkward Roll stopped the car, making everyone looked toward the front

Ahead of them stands a massive amount of zombies, almost completely blocking the road, the mere of sight of the mob made everyone's heart skipped a beat

"Shit…" X spats out

The zombies looked at their direction, then slowly walked towards them

X frantically jumped down from the roof then ran toward the driver's seat

"Roll! Roll turn it off! TURN THE ENGINE OFF!" X yelled while tapping on Roll's shoulder rapidly

Roll's trembling hand quickly turns the key and the car's engine turned off immediately

But it was too late, the zombies turned toward their direction and slowly make their way through the wrecks of vehicles scattered around the road

The boys exited the car, seeing that the zombies are marching toward them, they pull out their weapons

"What do we do X? What do we do!?" Chaud asked with a frantic expression

X didn't give an answer, his mind desperately thinking of a way to escape from this situation

"Shouldn't we just crush them?" Bass suggested

X shook his head "No, the Humvee won't make it through…"

With the road blocked by zombies and wreckages there is no way to slip through with the big Humvee, and they won't make it far if they abandoned it, and if they were to turn around their rear are probably swarming with zombies already

X pulled out his rifle from his back, with no options available he can only hope for a miracle

"Start praying guys, and we might make it alive…"

"Are you serious?" Bass took off his coat "God won't do shit, if you want to survive then kill as many as you can" He then rolled up his sleeves, his piercing gaze are directed toward the dead

Chaud sighed "Look, we can't kill that many, you will get surrounded and you will die, seriously Bass use your brain for once"

"Well, you've got a better idea?"

. . . . . . . .

"I will go…"

The boys stared at Zero who is already walking toward the zombies, casually drawn his sword out

"Wait wait wait, just hold a sec" X grabbed Zero's arm, then looked at his face, showing no fear at all

"Look, I just can't see how you can make it out alive from THAT" X pointed toward the zombies, their number increases as they pass the other stragglers

Zero raised his shoulders "I survived last time because I didn't think about that, and we don't have a choice, we can't turn around and forward is our only way to reach my father's house… We can get there if we walk though, leave the car here to distract them. How about that?"

X stood silent for a minute then let go off Zero, at that moment the others came out from the car

"Wow, that's a lot of zombies right there…" Roll chirped

"You don't say…" Chaud replied

"W-what do we do?" Cerveau asked, his voice shaken

"They're getting closer X…" Zero whispered, his eye still directed toward the zombies

. . . . . . . .

"Alright, let's go Zero!" Bass snapped his fingers and clasped his fist

"Wait…" X put up his hand, stopping Bass who were about to fight the zombies alone which is crazy by anyone's standard "… Stay with everyone Bass, Zero and I will go around them and distract them"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! You telling me you kids want to fight through that!" Cerveau pointed out while glaring at X

Zero glanced at X, who seems determined with the idea, though Zero himself is unsure they can stay alive with just the two of them, if this the only way then Zero can only agree upon X idea

Then again, with X his chance are a lot higher than his own brother, despite of his brutality

"We're not fighting, we are only going around them, fire some rounds once we put a distance from you all then continue onto Zero's house" X explained, while also thinking his route of going around the marching zombies

"That is too dangerous Xavier! If anything it's my duty to protect you as your teacher, I cannot allow my students to go into harm's way on my watch, understand?" Cerveau yelled, pressing his voice as to not alert the zombies nearby

X lets out his breath, closing his eyes as he does "I know sir, but if we don't do this… You won't make it without a fight…" He said, not wanting to meet Cerveau's gaze

"It's better if we stay together Xavier, we will fight them together and-"

"Together? As far as I know it's only me, Zero and those two who can fight them, no disrespect but based on our last fight only the four us can fight them effectively" X quickly replied, Cerveau was taken aback by it as X glared back at Cerveau

They both stared at each other silently, with the sound of occasional groaning and moaning from the zombies around them, making the atmosphere more intense than it already have

"U-umm, p-please don't-"

"Very well…" Before Cinnamon can finish her sentence,Cerveau already replied. He fixed his glasses, than directed his sight toward the Humvee they left "… Do as you wish, you're responsible for your own action anyway"

X didn't answer, knowing that Cerveau is frustrated he let his teacher to vent it out by not replying. X looked around once more to decide which way he and Zero should take in order to distract the zombies

As Zero about to approach X, Ciel stopped him by grabbing his shoulder "Hey, do you really want to do this?" She asked, her worried gaze made Zero looked the other way

"I am, just pray that I can make my way back to you guys" He replied with a low voice

Ciel sighed, she know it's hopeless to change his mind

"Well, good bye then" Bass said, waving his hand at his brother

"Alright, let's go Zero we will go that way" X pointed at a small alley located between a small office just by the street to their right

Zero nodded as he pull out his wooden sword from his backpack, then noticed that the mob of zombies are getting closer "Let's go, we have to hurry"

X readied his rifle then jog toward the intended road, Zero follows him shortly, the group can only wait and watch them from the car as Zero and X approached the zombies without hesitation, with Zero bashing at every zombie he passes through and X fires at the zombies that blocked the alley

The sound from the gunshots quickly grabbed the zombie's attention, they turned slowly toward Zero and X then began pursuing them, though slow their massive numbers will easily kill the two boys if they're not careful enough

Zero looked back after he finished a zombie by a swift blow to the neck, with the mob are on their tail Zero quickly chase X "We have to run" He said, X lowered his gun and looked back

"Yep, you go ahead I will cover you"

With that, Zero lead the way through the alley and disappear from their friend's sight, with the mob of zombies are now cramping themselves to enter the alley Chaud took the initiative and order the rest to start the car

"Get in, we will join them in-"

Chaud's order was cutted off by an explosion at the alley's entrance, the sound can be heard throughout the city

"Damn, that guy is crazy as it is" He said with a low voice, the group then proceeded with X plan, hoping that they can see each other again through this chaotic city…

* * *

 _That was the first time I decided to leave Ciel in someone else's care, it leaves me worrying her for the rest of my travel with X. But what really worried me most is whether we will see each other again or not, and both of us forget to tell them that we should meet up at my father's house. Heh, that's right, a stupid mistake because we are in a hurry_

 _So during my travels, both of us realize that humans are rare, we didn't encounter anyone alive. Just zombies, zombies… And more zombies, their smell and noises made our neck stiffen every second as we run and hide throughout the corner of the streets_

 _When the sun are setting down, we decided to take shelter at an abandoned convenience store, lucky for us there are no corpses inside. But even with free food and drinks all around us we can't sleep through the night, both of us are occupied with our own thoughts, sometimes chatting just to pass the time, and discuss what we will do in the future…_

 _But we made a discovery at that store, thanks my friend's parents…_

* * *

The sound of a bell ringing that came from X's shoulder bag broke the silence that enveloped between him and Zero, X quickly opened the bag on his lap, after rummaging for a bit he pulled out a satellite phone, making Zero questioned X's reason of hiding the thing

But X disregarded him, he pressed the dial button on it, allowing the person on the other side to speak through

"Hello Xavier, is this you?"

"Yes! Yes it's me mom! Thank God you're fine!" X said yelled happily in English, Zero quickly hushed him

His mother breathed in relief, but she keeps a stern voice "I'm glad that you are fine, how are your friends doing?"

"My friends? Uhh, we got… Separated"

"Separated!?" Yelled his mom, causing X to move the phone away from his ear

"We run into a group of zombies, so I decided to distract them from my friends with Zero, so… Uhhh…"

"Ughh, where are you now?" She asked

"We are in a convenience store north of Uruma city office, we are on our way toward Zero's father house and rejoin with my friends"

"Zero... Do you mean Zenjuro?"

Realizing his mistake X rubbed his head in embarassment "Ah right! Zenjuro i mean"

"Then you are heading toward Dr. Wily's house, is it secured?"

X shook his head "Not sure..."

There was a long silence on the other line, after about 2 minutes X's mother spoke again

"Don't be hasty Xavier, if it's not secured then find another place to stay. In any case i want you to listen to me carefully..."

X nodded solemnly, he got a feeling that this won't be a good news

"... Military forces have decided to divert the evacuation toward the seaport near Okinawaken sports park, while the civillian located around the northern city will be evacuated to Nago. But they have to wait until the highway in Nago are cleared of any threats"

X nodded along her mother's explanation, based on her info X can see that the military are dividing the civillians in order to not cause chaos and manage them in separate locations

"In any case, do not approach the southern part of the city, it's a warzone there. Now do you have any sort of weapon?"

X looked toward the assault rifle laid in front of him "Umm, yeah Zero too, I-I mean Zenjuro"

"Good, zombies and gangsters have been reported to roam throughout the streets, evade them whenever possible alright?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"... Stay safe honey, I will do everything i can to get you out of there"

"... I will mom, you too"

"Alright... I love you..."

X cringed, he can hear her mother sniffling on the other line, but he too can't contain a sudden warmness sprung out from is chest "Yeah... I love you too..."

The line became silent afterwards, X pushed a button on his phone, then lets out a deep breath

Zero, who have been listening to their conversation decided that it's time to speak "So, what's going on out there?"

"Like what we thought, zombies are trying to annihilate us all and the military have set up an evac centre near Okinawaken Sports Park... Even my mom called them zombies, heh" X laid his back on the shelf, then slowly slids down until he is sitting with his legs curled in front of him

"Let's get some sleep, tomorrow we will-"

His sentence was cut short by a sudden sound of explosion, then another and another. It keeps on going for a minute, it even made the ground shook slightly

After it's over X and Zero looked toward each other, they decided to check what's happening by going upstairs and looked around from the window looking toward the street

They didn't see anything in particular, until 4 jets zoomed above them causing the windows to vibrates

Both of them quickly covered their ears as soon as they hear the sound, the piercing noise echoed in their ear

X is the first to recover, tapping on both of his ears a few times before looking out of the window again

"Those are definitely fighter jets!" He said, seemingly ecstatic by the fact

"What?" Asked Zero, still recovering from the noise

"Fighter jets! Looks like they headed south… What is happening there…?" X asked, apparently to himself

Zero stood up, he opened his jaw and let it open for a minute to let his hearing return to normal

"The military are attacking the zombies X, what else could it be? Which means we still have hope on surviving…" Said Zero, looking below at the zombies wandering around the street

X rubbed his chin while humming, thinking about what his mother said about the southern area becoming a warzone

'If that's true, then it will be better if we take the bridge instead of going to the seaport… But they don't seem to be moving anywhere at all until Nago is safe. God knows when that will happen…'

'We still have to reach Dr. Wily's house, I will see how things going from there'

A distant sound of an explosion break X chain of thought, this one are much louder than the ones before, both of them are witnessing of what seems to be the largest fireworks display across the sky

The only difference is that they are not colorful, just a brief yellow flash that lit the dark sky

"Looks like something's big going on there" Said Zero, chirping at the pillars of smoke following the explosion

"Yeah, they must be bombing the city. But aren't the civillians…"

Zero glanced at X who stopped mid-sentence "… Guess they didn't bother about it… C'mon Zero let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to reach your father's house…"

Zero nodded slowly, then walk toward the stairs, X soon follows after looking at the distant chain of explosion that accompany them throughout the quiet night

* * *

 _Okinawa City, 23:00_

 _North of Okinawaken Sports Park_

"LIGTH 'EM UP!"

Dozens of gun wielded by British Marines lit up after the command, about 20 of them lined up across the street to repel the advancing zombies ahead of them, but no matter how many they killed there's always some more that either adds up to the mob in front of them or approach them from behind

But thanks to the narrow street and the houses around them, the squad managed to fend the zombies off that can only approach them from the rear and front as they slowly make their way toward the hospital. Where their comrades the Bravo squad are holed up, protecting civilians in the hospital

"Jonathan! Call in the CAS (Close Air Support)! We will mark the target with red smoke!"

The man in question nodded, then pressed his earpiece attached to his helmet "Requesting close air support at our location, target will be marked with red smoke! Warning danger close, I repeat danger close over!"

The other line quickly responded "Roger sending Mace 1 on fire mission to your location, danger close, ETA 2 mikes, out"

"Done Sir!"

"Keep firing lads! Toss a red smoke at those bastards!"

The soldier beside him quickly pulls out a smoke grenade with a red strip at its bottom, then pulls the pin and throw it at the zombies in front of them "Smoke out!"

The smoke hit a zombie in the head and bounced off, then fell into the middle of the mob, the grenade quickly sprays a thick, red smoke. It will signal the pilot where to attack

After a few minutes, the sound of a helicopter can be heard in the distance. It's an Apache gunship, bearing the United Kingdom flag at it's nose

"This is Mace 1, target sighted, weapons free"

The turret below the cockpit rotated toward the zombies, then unleash it's mighty 30mm High Explosive rounds down below, shredding and ripping the zombies to pieces in an instant

The soldiers are quickly relieved once the zombies are cleared from their sight, they quickly jog toward their destination, firing at the few stragglers that the gunship missed

Trained and experienced in urban combat, the British Marines make a quick progress through the streets, with one more squad made of 6 men covering their rear and a gunship loitering above there is almost no hindrance to their objective

Well… Almost

* * *

"Alpha 1 report status"

Their leader, Lieutenant James responded to the call "Almost there Sir, just 5 minutes away"

"Be advised, Bravo reports hostile number significantly increases and have surrounded the hospital, once you reach there signal Angel squad for bombardment how copy?"

"Copy that" James released the receive button on his earpiece "Alright you heard him people, conserve your ammo we still got a long night to go"

Afterwards the squad proceeds toward the hospital, nearly reaching the intersection that connect the street where they're at to the hospital

"… Stop!"

James raised his hand, the others quickly kneeled and look toward James direction, at the front of the hospital

They froze, the zombies ahead of them are so many that the street are completely filled with zombies, they can barely see the entrance to the hospital that have zombies clawing at the makeshift blockade

They stayed at where they are for a few seconds, their body shuddered at the number of zombies they have to face

"… Brighton are you seeing this?"

There was a long silence at the other line "… Yeah, move it Alpha Bravo won't make it much longer signal the airstrike and get Bravo out of there!"

"Yes Sir, out!"

"Lacey with me! The rest of you hold here" James ordered, the man in question break away from formation and join James

The hospital is located across the river from their position, as they carefully approach it they realize that crossing the bridge is not the best idea

"Hold your fire Lacey, we don't want to piss them now…"

Lacey nodded, his head move left and right, keeping aware of their surroundings

A clearer view of the hospital shock them even more, the zombies are like lining up to went inside the hospital from all side, Bravo are defending themselves from the third floor, shooting at the zombies trying to breach through the barricaded windows and doors

James and Lacey observed the hospital from the river, there are more zombies lining up ahead of them to attack the hospital

"Alright we are close enough, toss a red smoke"

"Roger"

Lacey pulled out his grenade, pulls the pin then throw it at far away, it fell at the center of the zombie mob

"Brighton the target is marked with red smoke, I repeat red for hostiles how copy?" James reported, whispering as to not alert the zombies nearby

"Copy that, be advised Angel will drop unguided bombs toward the target, find some hard cover"

"Roger, out"

"Now we wait… Hope those planes don't hit Bravo too hard"

* * *

From the distant, 4 F-35B are preparing to drop their payload toward the designated location, since it's almost midnight it made them harder to spot their target below because the city are completely dark. Even though the pilots are wearing nightvision goggles their speed and having to fly at low altitude also affect their aim on hitting the target

"Brighton, this is Angel 1 we don't have a clear view on the target requesting permission to loiter around and seek the target over"

"Roger Angel 1, hold one"

The command remained silent for a few minutes, since the jets have already reached their destination, waiting on command they pass by the hospital and circle around it, trying to make sure where their target are and where their allies are

"Hey Pidgey, I see a lot of flashes coming from the hospital, but I don't think we can hit only those zombies but not our allies"

That was Angel 3 speaking, their leader callsign Pidgey agreed upon him "Yeah… they should use beacons to mark them"

Back to the ground Bravo are doing everything they can to fend off the zombies, using tables, chairs, IV poles and other furniture and medical equipment to keep the barricade fixed

With only 12 men (originally 16) they managed to stay alive for more than 2 days against an endless waves of zombies from all around the city, splitting the group to effectively cover the hospital entrance gets harder by each minute as no matter how many they kill the zombies just keep increasing

James are aware of this fact, he racked his brain on how to save Bravo and the civilians locked inside, but it all comes down to the supports that their command provided

"Dammit, where are those bombers!?" He whispered furiously

"Alpha 1 come in over"

James quickly responded "This is Alpha 1, where are the bombers Brighton? Bravo are surviving by the edge of their teeth!"

"Alpha, change of plan, Echo have already arrived to support Bravo, they're going to do the call on Angel, get your squad to assault the enemy on Echo's mark how copy?"

James face brighten up, a hope finally surfaced "Solid copy Brighton, Alpha will prepare to engage, out"

"So?" Lacey asked  
"Hang on…" James pressed his earpiece "Everyone to my position now, stay sharp"

James took a deep breath, then set his piercing gaze toward the hospital "We are going on the assault, once Echo arrived we will move in on their call…" Lacey nodded along his explanation "… The airstrike got cancelled, looks like they can't hit them without hitting us in the process, so we have to hand over the honor to Echo"

His squad have arrived, then lined up with James with guns pointed toward the zombies. Now ready to attack along with Echo's mechanized infantries

After 5 minutes of waiting, the planes started to drop their bombs, once it hit the ground the explosions send the zombies flying

Thanks to Echo's laser targeting, the bomb managed to clear a large number of zombies along the street but doesn't hit the hospital directly, although the shrapnel and the blastwave from the explosion break the glasses of the buildings around the street

"Alpha come in over…" Said a different voice, James know that this must be Echo on the line

"This is Alpha go ahead"

"Move in Alpha, we are approaching from the East, watch your fire"

James nodded solemnly "Copy that, we are coming from the West so same to you, out"

"Alright boys, let's get this done and get Bravo out!"

The soldiers who seems gloomy earlier suddenly brightens up, knowing that it's time for some payback

"This is Mace 1, hope you don't mind if I steal your kills from up here" Said the pilot of the Apache, making James chuckled

"Sure thing, alright all men… ENGAGE AT WILL!"

Alpha fired their rifles from afar, while Echo quickly charge into the zombies with two APCs that leads the attack, and the Apache decimated the zombies at the other side of the hospital

Inside the hospital, Bravo realized that their prayers have been answered, their leader quickly rallied his squad "We can't let them steal the glory guys! Show them how we survived from those assholes for days!"

With that command, the men grabbed a medicine bottle filled with fuel and a rag clogged in it's mouth, it's a Molotov cocktail that only needs a lighter to unleash it's furious flames

"Alpha! Advance!"

Alpha slowly approach the hospital, and the zombies fell one by one, their original numbers are quickly thinned by Alpha and Echo's joint effort

Suddenly, bottles were thrown from the hospital's windows, then set the zombies ablaze once it hit the ground, Alpha were taken aback by it, but realized it was Bravo helping them

"Shoot those bastards in the head!" James yelled as he aims for a headshot

One of Echo's APC got stuck in the street because they crashed into a van's wreckage that the commander's didn't see, the zombies that stood nearby quickly climbed up the APC and start hitting the cannon

But Echo have more than just APCs, provided that these soldiers are classified as 'Mechanized infantry' they bring other vehicles with them, and that is a Humvee with a M134 Minigun attached to its roof

Once the 6 rotating barrels are aimed toward the struggling APC, it fires it's flashing salvo of bullets at the zombies, shells sprayed out from the Minigun's ejection pipe and flooded the area around the Humvee with empty shells as it rip their bodies to pieces and torn the zombies off its limbs, painting the APC in dark red color

The battle are fierce, the entire Okinawa can hear the sound of carnage throughout the quiet night as the battle went on for hours, and the British spare no expense to destroy all of the zombies coming from every corner of Okinawa…

* * *

 **Alright, alright. There you go, the power of the MILITARY! Still, I can't help but think that the world can't be that easily taken over by zombies knowing that military weaponry and technology are so advanced that we are heading toward the age of Star Trek now, but 7 million human for an army does make a nightmare out of anyone…**


End file.
